


Sladin

by Yeahyouwish



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Death Threats, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 40,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: These are a lot of really terrible underage coercion and rape one-shots with no other plot than keeping with the Teen Titans apprentice arc that everyone loves to write. Notes in the beginning of every chapter will give the chapter summary. Every chapter has its own list of tags. There might be some pretty squick-worthy stuff on here. I won’t pretend that Dick Grayson is over 18 either, so if this sick stuff ain’t your cup of tea I’d love it if you looked elsewhere. Most of them are smut, but there are a few that aren’t.





	1. Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Total and complete rape of a minor- you have been warned. Slade gives Robin the choice of remembering their encounter or taking a date rape drug to muddle his memory of it. Either way he’s being claimed tonight.  
> Notable tags: rape, power play, underage, drugs, roofie, begging, filming, forced orgasm

Slade had never put on any pretence of disinterest in Robin. It was one of the things that made him most stick to the stomach. Even thought Slade could control his whims perfectly, he had the intention to give into lust, and Robin had been tensed every second during every battle. Double, since he’d been with Slade for weeks now and Slade was increasingly touchy. A finger tracing Robin’s cheek, a hand on his shoulder, a sensual tone whispered in his ear, a well-placed hand between Robin’s legs, resting on his thigh, pushing down as Slade pinned him somewhere during a fight… Robin would have to be idiotic to miss these clues, and he wasn’t. 

But he was surprised when Slade decided to voice this over dinner, or rather, at the finish of it. It was a nice dinner, and Slade had a butler, like some dark version of Bruce in a twisted future. He was sent away after retrieving wine, which Robin had no plan to drink, naturally. He’d never drank before, but Slade poured him a glass and offered it.

“I don’t drink.” Robin said moodily. He was already angry from the way Slade had pinned him today, rubbing himself gently on Robin before letting him go. Robin had retreated to the opposite side of the room before Slade called it quits and took him down to dinner. 

“You will drink this.” Slade demanded. “But first, I need you to make a choice.” Robin took the glass and set it down in front of himself, already plotting ways he could get out of getting drunk with Slade here, waiting to take advantage of the situation. He had no idea what his tolerance was. “The red pill or the blue, so to speak.” Slade added. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Please, Robin, don’t play coy. You must have realized I wouldn’t wait for your body much longer.” Robin’s eyes went wide and his body tensed just as he often had while fighting, or standing near Slade. He went to stand, but Slade chose this moment to put his hand on the table, and the button was already extended to his finger. “Sit down.” Robin obeyed. “The real question is, Robin, if you want to be awake for the entirety.” 

Robin felt like his muscles couldn’t tighten any further. He was ready to run at the slightest motion of Slade towards him, but something was keeping him anchored. No. Not something… the button on Slade’s wrist was to blame. He wasn’t sure what Slade would do if he disobeyed this particular command. 

Slade picked up the wine and poured a second helping, then set the glass down. In dropped two small white tablets. “It’s your choice to drink it or not, but I must warn you, I have no tolerance for a struggle. If you wish to fight, there will be… a death in the family.” 

Robin couldn’t remember the last time he was this angry- even fighting Slade. But something else was clawing it’s way to the top. Slade wasn’t one for empty threats. His finger was on the button now, and it was going to be given over or put away. “I’ll wait.” Slade said, but Robin was already coming swiftly to a conclusion. He didn’t think he could take Slade. Slade had always been the better fighter, and Robin was already tired from sparing earlier and a long, gruelling workout. The chances of him winning were nil to zero. 

He tried to think of a way around it and came up empty. At last the idea of begging Slade, plan W, surfaced. Robin stood up only to drop to his knees. This was his only chance. “Master Slade, please…” he said to the floor. 

“This I will not wait for. I’ve very little pity if any left in my heart. I’m taking what I desire. You should count yourself lucky that I feel the need to give you anything at all in return, including the chance to forget.” Robin’s hands went down as well, but this time in despair. He closed his eyes, thinking harder. “Robin, Robin… if anything this display is making me want you more.” Slade informed him. 

With that, Robin stood, the posture of his shoulders and back spelled defeat. Slade smirked beneath his mask as Robin reached for the glass nearest Slade. 

Even if Slade took off his mask and discovered who he was, Robin was sure this was the only way. He couldn’t keep himself from fighting without this, and his friends would die… He drained it in three gulps, never letting it dip down, and then set the glass down all too gently. Immediately his vision began to blur and he relaxed, almost collapsing. 

“There there my little bird…” Slade said, reflexes kicking in and forcing him to stand just in time to catch Robin and drag him up by the belt. The pet name was sickening, but Slade was in control now. Robin could hardly even think, let alone fight, and his consciousness was quickly collapsing in on itself. He didn’t remember most of the trip to the next room, Slade carrying him like he weighed nothing more than a feather. 

He wavered in and out as Slade hiked him up on the bed, using the belt for leverage, with ease. The boy’s arms and legs dragged agains the sheets with a soft rustle. Robin was nearly unconscious now, but it mattered very little to Slade. He was going to enjoy stealing this last bit of power from his apprentice, especially since he had always been particularly pleased with the bodies of teens. Robin would be his both in mind and in body now. 

Besides, there was something Slade hadn’t told Robin, and that was that this particular drug worked also as an aphrodisiac. It was true that Robin wouldn’t remember much, if anything at all, but in the meantime his body would be highly responsive. 

Nothing would be more satisfying than putting his hands all over his property, but first Slade had to remove his gloves. After this, practically purring, Slade slipped one hand under the armour the boy was wearing piece by piece and took it off, followed by one hand up the shirt, caressing his apprentice’s stomach. He removed his own mask, eager to taste Robin’s flesh, and claim him with his teeth. Immediately he set about the second task, marring Robin’s beautiful young neck with bite marks. Then, without removing his shirt, he forced his hand into Robin’s pants and squeezed him. He was young… even without the drug, Slade was sure he could have worked Robin’s body into a frenzy. But this was much better. The drug hadn’t quite taken full affect and Robin wasn’t yet hard or wanting, but pressure of Slade’s hand forced from him a wanton moan that prickled the back of Slade’s neck. He could get used to this.  
Then he removed the rest of Robin’s clothing, slowly, tortuously, making it last for himself. Before removing the tight underwear he alighted on an idea. He disappeared, Robin unaware, for a few moments, just to procure a camera. With it he snapped some photos of Robin in his debauched state, then he tugged his underwear down and took a few more with him half-exposed. This would be an excellent trophy, and Slade grew harder still to think of Robin’s reaction if he used these as punishment. Remember how I own you, Robin? Remember how much power I have? Remember I could sell these to the highest bidder at my fancy? 

He took a minute or two to study, his own arousal torturing him with fantasies. Then, something about Robin’s soft cock drove Slade forward. He wanted to harden Robin himself, teasing with his tongue. He sucked the whole of it into his mouth without preamble and listened to the sounds Robin was making deep in the back of his throat. Slade made a good deal of noise himself, his own dick throbbing as he made the blow job as wet and lewd as he could muster. When Robin was dripping with spit and rock hard, he let go. 

Standing from the bed, Slade came around to the side. He contemplated taking off the mask, but Robin’s face looked cute in it, and he could always remove it afterwards. His eyes were shut now, but Slade knew he wasn’t quite gone. He put one hand on the boy’s jaw to gently force it open and was met, of course, with compliance. Slade manoeuvred himself so he was between Robin’s lips and pushed himself in. A slight choke, but he was too relaxed and pliant to fight or even to gag much. He seemed not to have a strong reflex in any case, and that was wonderful, because Slade was going deeper with each thrust. Lack of breath alone had Robin’s arms flailing uselessly, sedated, and tears forming at his eyes. Slade moaned with pleasure, enjoying the look of him helpless and tearful, even if the tears weren’t for what Slade wanted. He would break him, in time. Only to build him back up, of course, stronger and more fearsome than ever. And this was a part of the breaking. Soon Robin would come to see this as a kind of reward, brought to him only when he was most pleasing to his master. Slade had to admit he might be pleasing for a good long while before Slade started to give him a little less. He really was attractive. 

Just as Slade was sure he would come, he pulled out, the action making an audible, moist popping noise that threatened to send him over the edge. He breathed deep for a few minutes, controlling his orgasm. Then he spread Robin’s legs. Naturally, he wanted more pictures of this position. 

He took the camera and took a few shots of Robin with his legs spread and his mouth slick with spit and pre-come. Putting the camera to the side, Slade moved onto the bed and straddled his apprentice. The drug was certainly working now. Robin was thick and heavy against his own stomach, his neglected cock leaking on its own. Slade ran teasing fingers over the length of it and watched Robin jump, his breath hitching. He gave the boy an unseen, triumphant smile, then retrieved lubricant from the metal cabinet next to his bed and went about preparing his mark. 

Slade considered just taking Robin just like this, bloody and fierce, but breaking could be done later. Tonight wasn’t the night for training. Owning Robin should be an act of forcing his body to bear the mark of ownership. Robin’s pleasure was paramount to his success. He would have wrung an organism from him even if he had been resistant and refused to… take his medicine. 

Slowly Slade dug finger after finger inside, finding that special place and caressing it until Robin was thrashing and moaning. The drug made him highly suggestible, and Slade couldn’t resist the power. “Beg me.” 

“Please, please, please…” 

“Call me Master.” 

“Master, please…” 

Video? Yes of course. Robin might of thought that Slade wanted to spare him some emotional injury from the memory of tonight, but Slade planned to document everything in stunning detail. Of course he would have done much, much worse if Robin hadn’t complied- possibly kept him in limbo until he could do nothing but beg for release, days if he needed to. He might have sent the tortuous evidence of his rape to the Titans as well. Robin had in a way made things easier for himself, but that didn’t mean he’d be capable of forgetting tonight. Slade would remind him as frequently as he needed. The camera was on again, filming now. He kept his hand steady while recording. He didn’t need an amateur filming of himself loosing patience and coming undone for the body of a mere boy. This needed to look like nothing but skilled sexual torture. He could always threaten to send it out as long as the recording was clear. Leaving the mask on for now had been an excellent idea. Even if it wasn’t Slade’s design, he was sure the Batman and the Teen Titans would recognise their former ally better with it rather than without it. 

He set the camera down only when he was sure that Robin was fully prepared. He was now letting out gentle moans and near-squeals of pleasure at Slade’s persistent tantalisation. Slade never went to far and let him climax. He was always on the verge, rocking his hips as much as he could in his own weak state. 

“Sing for me, Little Bird.” Slade said, and he pushed in ever so gently, slowly, fighting to keep his cool, even with the camera off. He needed Robin to come, and he wanted him to do it with Slade inside, and preferably before he came. He bottomed out after a while, Robin whining quietly. “I said, sing.” He pulled out and pushed back in, and Robin cried out. “Lovely.” Slade grunted. He began to fuck Robin in ernest. Robin’s tight hole was perfect, and Slade would occasionally feel a contraction, spasming from Robin’s used body. Pouring the lubricant unceremoniously on Robin’s cock, he began to pump him in time to the thrusts. 

Robin looked exquisite. He thrashed and moaned in pleasure, sometimes screaming as Slade’s hand jerked him off. When he was getting close, Slade ordered him to cum, but his mind was too far gone to even hear it. It didn’t matter. No force could of prevented his orgasm. It cut though him intensely as he screamed and screamed. Slade continued milking him as he tried to fight, the feeling too powerful, too much. When Slade came inside, he thrust in as far as he could go, making sure his semen wouldn’t dribble out too quickly. Then he pulled out, spanked Robin’s ass, and finally, let his legs fall closed. He leaned down to bite Robin’s thigh and mark him. Robin screamed in pain this time. Slade moaned. “You make a pretty picture, Little Bird. Smile nicely for the camera, now.” 

 

Robin woke slowly, groggy from the drug. His first thought was scarecrow. The feeling was similar. Then the Joker- he sometimes used drugs. Then he felt a stirring of something like lust and thought of Ivy- the possibilities were endless it seemed. Then he opened his eyes. He remembered instantly that he was captured by Slade for the last few weeks. Memories of home- he thought he’d be sick. Then he moved and was sure he’d be sick. 

In a rush he recalled everything Slade had talked about the night before. He hadn’t bothered to clean up. Between his legs and on his stomach was the dry crust of the violation. He could feel his ass was still slicked up with lube and when he moved again his eyes caught the dribble of white- he pitched over the side of the bed and threw up, then sobbed for a few seconds. He felt his face. His mask was still on. 

“Don’t worry, Robin.” 

He jumped. 

“Your secrets are safe. I wish to claim this part of you through your own volition. Ownership is tangible, but trust must be earned… by both parties.” 

“I’ll never trust you! How could I after everything you’ve done!? You’re sick!” 

“Don’t overexert yourself. Clean up. And I mean everything. The shower is for your use. When you’ve finished, join me in the throne room.” 

Robin closed his eyes, still leaning over the bed. He tried to fight the second wave of nausea. 

“Robin.” That voice was dangerous. 

“I heard you.” 

“Then respond accordingly, or you’ll find I’m not so gentle this time.” 

“Was this gentle?” Robin snapped. 

“Would you like to see the video I’ve uploaded to the main frame? I can prove to you just how gentle I can be, before I prove how cruel I can be as well.” 

Robin turned shocked eyes on Slade this time. But he couldn’t speak. Was it a threat or had Slade really taken video? 

“An appropriate response?”

“N-no Master Slade.” 

“And to my initial order, as well, Robin. Don’t hold back.” 

“… Yes… Master.” 

“Much better, Robin.” Slade left, the echo of heavy boots in his wake, then silence. A silence that promised his return, should his orders not be followed. There was nothing to be done, especially now. He was trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if you need to log off and protect you identity please review. I eat reviews.  
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://yeahyouwishforme.tumblr.com/)


	2. Self Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Grayson gives himself a little self-suck while Slade watches from a hidden camera. This one is set just before the apprentice series. 
> 
> Tags: Voyeur, hidden camera, underage, pedophillia, watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are currently two separate drabble series on my computer. Everything written so far has been following either this chapter or chapter one (Force). So in the beginning of each chapter I will try to note which one each is following in case you care about character development. Still, I decided to keep them all together because they are all still underage one-shots with lots of Slade/Grayson sex.  
> Tags for this chapter: Voyeur, hidden camera, underage, pedophillia, watching
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://yeahyouwishforme.tumblr.com/)

Robin was exhausted. 

He’d spent most of the day pouring over his files, looking for traces of Slade in his records, and hovering over the communication line to Batman, unsure if should or even if he could reach out. Surely Bruce would help him, but… he wasn’t sure he wanted help. What would ultimately win- true justice, or his own ego, he didn’t know. But he wasn’t ready to talk to Bruce. 

A hot shower did him no good at all. He just wanted to calm down. He’d worked out, which usually helped, but today he was too fired up. Despite his body’s weariness, he felt more than ever that his restless mind wouldn’t allow any sleep tonight. He resolved to lay down, where he tossed and turned for a while. 

Slade had had an interesting and facilitating day, on the other hand. He’d spent very little time working. His new cameras were up and he couldn’t wait to test the system. It was- ah, technically- work. Work that had to be done, and could have been done as he was multi-tasking. Working on a different project… However, studying Robin’s behaviour was also technically, a different project. 

He’d set about testing each camera, starting with Robin’s room. He wasn’t there, so Slade activated each camera separately, waiting to see if he would trigger any alarms. He’d done well, though. It hadn’t been easy, after all.

It was simple to kidnap the child’s parents and send him to the Titans for help, of course. Less simple to guide him to place each camera as he dodged his babysitter, which, idiotically, had been Beast Boy. He was entertaining for a child, Slade was sure, because of his stupidity, but he was sure to be irresponsible. It had worked in Slade’s favour. The idiot spent the better half of the day thinking a worried kid would be playing hide and seek with him, and when the work was done, Slade had given the order for the mercenary he’d hired (yes, it had come to this, mercenaries hiring mercenaries…) to make himself known and allow capture. He had to make an appearance later to threaten the random kid who’d done the dirty work, and as he checked the camera system, the mercenary, Blake, had been busted out of holding by some dirty police, and everyone was getting a big payday. Lucky them. 

And lucky me. Slade thought as he finally found his boy wonder. He was sitting in the archives pouring over- why, him, of course. Slade gave a cold chuckle. He’d made him curious, to be sure. Slade began to activate the other cameras, though he didn’t risk testing the sound, yet. It might make a feedback noise in the room due to the sonic sensors Cyborg had placed. The security system was quite good, he had to admit. It was surely quiet in the room Robin was studying in, and there was all the time in the world, so it wasn’t worth the risk. 

Later he watched Robin move into the entertainment room to scrounge for food in the kitchen, and greet his fellow Titans for the first time that day. It was nearly seven at night, Slade noticed. Robin clearly worked through hunger. 

Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a video game. It seemed they had invited Robin, but he declined. Raven, who was reading, said something, Starfire continued the conversation, flying into view. Robin shook his head and took his sandwich into the archives. Starfire seemed let down by this. Pity. 

 

At around ten, Starfire and Beast Boy were already ready to retire, but Robin chose this time to do a work-out. Slade’s eyes roamed over Robin’s form as he pumped iron and worked through a gymnastics obstacle course. Hm. He’d forgotten what he was doing, and after about thirty minutes, he remembered and activated the cameras in the elevator and corridors. 

Then Robin finally went to his room. On the left there was a bathroom door. Ah, of course, he hadn’t put anything in the bathroom, he remembered. How foolish, for this was the place Robin was most likely to reveal his identity. Surely he wouldn’t wear the mask in the shower? A terrible oversight on his part, Slade had to admit. 

But Robin made his own oversight when he left open the bathroom door. Slade could see him undressing, but the angle of the camera hid his chest and face from view. Slade nearly moaned, realising his slight erection for the first time. He was a fan of voyeur, personally, and the view was quite good. His heart skipped and his arousal grew as he realized Robin had no idea he was being watched. This private show was all Slade’s. He stared as Robin slicked his body with soap, washing his penis well, and sliding his hand between the crack of his beautiful cheeks. Slade had never seen the equal of that ass. Surprising, since he wasn’t even fully developed yet. 

He wasn’t shocked when Robin began to shave everything in reach. Those tights were clearly snug, and Robin was well known as a gymnast of sorts. Damn the camera. His face was obscured by his legs as he bent double, flexible enough to reach any corner of his body he pleased with the simplest movements. Slade considered loosening his pants for better enjoyment. But then it was finished. Robin grabbed a towel and dried off. The first thing he replaced before he left the bathroom was the mask, a new one, and he went to the closet and laid out a new uniform on his table. There had to be over a dozen in the closet. Well, he was a full-time superhero. 

Oh, he’d forgotten the cameras, and no wonder, too. He could see Robin’s bare chest now. Nevertheless, Slade activated the remaining three as Robin was prepping for the next day. He never dressed, and Slade hardly took his eyes off of him. Finally, just as he was about to lay down, Robin slid on some superman shorts, ruining both the image and the effect. Slade was naturally disappointed by this, but he simply put all the cameras into sleep mode, except the five bedrooms, conserving power on the battery lives. For good measure he deactivated Starfire’s and Beast Boy’s. They were already sleeping- in strange positions, Slade thought. Raven was meditating, but she might move later. Cyborg was going through some files on the computer and Slade’s camera was catching a lot of interesting, more work-related things, there. 

Slade opened a file on his computer and began to type. After a few minutes he saw a flicker. Raven had shut off the tiny light in her room and was laying down. She had removed her cape, but Slade had no interest in her. He powered her camera down. Then something else caught his eye. 

After more than thirty minutes, Robin turned over and gave up on sleep. Instead, he decided to try and get off and see where that took him. Kicking his covers off, he turned his attention to fantasy and stroked himself a few times. Eh, pretty good, so he continued, opening the drawer where his clothes for the next day lay and grabbing his lubricant. He deposited his underwear on the floor. 

Slade stared. Robin was going to masturbate? Hm. Perhaps he would loosen his pants a bit, after all. Slade took off his armour from the bottom half of his uniform. 

Robin used a squirt of lubricant on one hand and put the bottle down on the side table. He covered both palms, warming it up and coating his fingers, and to Slade’s surprise, he scooted down on the bed and entered plow pose, as if doing yoga. Surely he wasn’t going to use his own mouth? But Slade’s hand more furiously found it’s way to his cock at this thought. Robin began to play with his hole, dipping his fingers in as if testing water. Then his little pink tongue reached out and he licked the tip of his own cock. Slade and Robin both moaned, though neither could hear the other. 

Robin had alway loved giving himself over to this kind of pleasure. Flexible by occupation and nature, it was such a gift. He latched his lips onto the tip, tongue playing gently with the slit, and sucked. In the meantime his right hand was pushing a second finger into his loosening crack. The combination was wonderful, but he wanted more. Robin relaxed into the pose and sucked harder, taking more than half his length into his mouth. He stayed there for a while, running his tongue in circles around his cock. 

Slade was hard and beating his dick sensually at this show. He swore to himself that he would have Robin do this for him sometime while he played with the boy’s ass himself. Robin’s fingers weren’t long enough to reach, he was sure. But he seemed to be enjoying just playing with the sensation of something there. Not to mention the fact that he was sucking his cock deeper into his mouth with every movement. 

Soon Robin was swallowing his entire length, bent double. Surely testing the sound system was necessary? Slade tried to convince himself that this was his reason as he used one hand (the other was occupied) to switch on the sound system. Just for Robin’s room. It had been the first camera he set up, that was all. No ulterior motive. 

It didn’t disappoint. Robin was making high noises of pleasure in the back of his throat as he rocked back and forth. Slade let out a few moans as well. 

Then Robin was changing positions. He rolled onto his shoulders and let his legs rest over the top of his head- incredible flexibility- looking entirely relaxed. In fact, if his keening was any indication, he was out of his mind with pleasure. “Yes, Robin…” Slade growled, close to cumming. As if in answer, Robin’s needful groans increased. He nearly screamed when he let go and licked all up and down the sides of his own member. “Yes… yes….” Robin suckled the tip, let go, and played with the slit, clearly giving himself the full experience. Slade thrust once more into his hand and was coming, throwing his head back and listening to the loud moans of his Robin. 

His orgasm was so intense that when he had finished he relaxed in his chair, still listening, until he was able to look back at the screen. Robin had stamina. Young, inexperienced, but not at all quick. But he was approaching the end quickly. His breathing and his noises were becoming erratic and his hips were bucking as best as they could in this position.

Robin felt himself getting close, too. His pleasure was almost too much, too good, and he used his tongue to coax it out, swirling it around the tip, then sucking alternately on the hard shaft between his lips and his legs. His mind was cleansed of any logical thought and suddenly he was spurting into his mouth, tasting himself. Slade watched him intently as he reached climax, his voice high and wild. He hoped that Robin would swallow his own thick seed, but it was almost as sensual when Robin let it dribble out of his mouth and onto his cock and stomach, breathing through his mouth for a while. The boy wonder moaned once again, then let his legs fall gently back down to the bed. He lay there enjoying the sensational high his self-pleasure had caused him. 

Slade sat there thinking for some time as Robin rested. He really should have recorded it. Too bad. It would be excellent blackmail, and also passable entertainment should Slade need a little…stimulation. 

Then he watched Robin stand and get a towel from the bathroom. Nonchalantly, as one does when one thinks they are alone, he cleaned himself off with a little water on the towel and slipped his shorts back on. Then he lay down and slept immediately. 

Slade was awake for still some time after that.


	3. Birdbath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship: Well, it’s not the first time, anyway. Follows the chapter “Force,” but you don’t need to read that one to make sense of this. Slade slightly coerces/forces Robin into trying something new… something that he’s always loved. Watersports. Hey, in my defence, it’s not any sicker than underage… 
> 
> Tags: watersports, peeing, pissing, underage, piss drinking, pedophilia, coercion, threats, mentions of previous torture, Slade has been torturing Robin yes, domination, subjugation, nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously if you don't like pissing don't read this chapter...  
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://yeahyouwishforme.tumblr.com/)

After the initial rape, Robin had spent more days in each subsequent week in Slade’s bed. Starting with one, working up to seven, until now, he could hardly remember what it was like to sleep without a possessive arm draped over his body. He hadn’t had the chance to become numb to this, though, because Slade had an incorrigible appetite for sadism of almost every kind. He loved to mark Robin, and frequently during the days he would caress those spots where Robin had a wound from a previous night, as if to remind him who owned his body. 

That night when Robin entered the chamber, fresh from a theft, he handed over the artefact he’d been sent to steal, and Slade took it dispassionately. He placed it on the countertop and said “Get on the bed and take off your uniform. Let me take care of your arousal.” Robin never bothered to beg or to struggle anymore at the start, because these displays got Slade hard as a rock. Fighting was even worse. Slade came out with a stiff arousal and a need to punish his apprentice.

Even less was his need to ask how Slade knew he was hard. He had been clear from the beginning about monitoring Robin’s vital signs. So Robin did as he was told. 

“Spread your legs and put your arms above your head.” Again, Robin obeyed. He wondered vaguely if Slade would use the chains tonight. They bit into his wrists and left him sore for days. To date this was as far as he could go without fighting. He didn’t want to, but he simply couldn’t be complacent. Whenever Slade got going, he’d panic and start to fight. The worst was the climax. No matter how hard he fought it, Slade always made sure he came hard and fast and powerful, usually several times. Then he would praise Robin and tell him what a good Little Bird he was. 

He was surprised when Slade took off his mask and slid a bit of red silk through his hands, now ungloved. The mask had been coming off more lately, and Slade seemed uninterested in the fact that Robin had seen his face multiple times. He did it so he could use his mouth, of course. He'd been down on Robin more than once, but he was a fan of kissing, too. He often tongued Robin's neck and lips until he was breathless and couldn't think at all. But the silk was completely new. 

“Going to fight tonight, Robin? Or beg?” He always asked this. Robin never answered, but Slade never needed one. He liked to be surprised. Slade put his legs on both sides of Robin so his member was resting near Robin’s stomach, still encased in armour. Robin wasn’t sure if the armour was more physically uncomfortable than than the lack of it was mentally uncomfortable. “You look surprised at the silk.” He purred, and began to tie Robin to the bedposts. 

“You don’t usually use silk.” 

“I’m in the mood for something softer tonight.” 

That was different. 

“And Robin?” 

“Yes Master Slade?” 

“You’re doing an excellent job.” Slade made a point for praise. Weather it was because Bruce had never been very open about this or because he knew why Slade was so fond of him, it made Robin uncomfortable. But it also made him proud, and this was even worse. 

Silk didn’t feel as threatening as nipple clamps or needles, but Robin didn’t say this. He didn’t say anything at all. 

“Tonight we’re going to flip later on. I want to see you in action, too.” 

His reward for not fighting? 

“Tell me Robin, how do you feel about taking a little birdbath?” 

This was an epithet Robin hadn’t heard so much, and he’d heard every bird joke, and Dick joke, for that matter, on earth, often much more than once. The price of being named Richard and having Robin as an alternate. “You’re going to waterboard me?” Robin asked, the pieces coming together. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a spike in his pulse where Slade was monitoring him.

Slade chuckled cooly. “You are imaginative, but not imaginative enough.” He slid off of Robin and began to take off his own uniform, but only the bottom. Robin averted his eyes immediately, He never looked at Slade when he was doing this. It felt too intimate. He could still hear him, though. “Tell me, Robin, are you familiar with the term ‘water-sports.’” 

No. 

No, no. 

This was too much- too embarrassing. “Master Slade, please-“ 

“Please Robin, do beg.” Slade said, resting his elbow on the headrest so he could lean in close to Robin’s face. 

“Master Slade, I can’t- I don’t want to do this!” Robin said as plainly as he could. 

“I don’t recall asking.” Slade replied smoothly, and he learned back up, removing the last pieces of his uniform. He was half-hard underneath, and he took himself in hand. “Ah, see? I’m hard just from your voice. And how shall I punish you? Pelvis… stomach…. face?” 

Robin didn’t dare beg now, but he did start to fight at the last word, panic finally overtaking him. It was no use- silk was strong despite its softness, he knew, and Slade has done well with the knots. But he couldn’t stop pulling once he started. “Tut tut, Robin, you’ll further damage those pretty wrists. And I took special care to protect them tonight.” When these words had no effect, Slade changed his tactic. He wanted something form Robin tonight, too. “Keep struggling and I’ll be gaging your mouth and aiming for your tongue.” Robin stilled immediately. “Better.” He praised. “Now, if you do what I want, I’ll reward you by keeping this simple. Anything less, and you’ll be drinking me down. Understood?” 

Robin’s eyes shut tight, he nodded. 

“Use your words, boy.” 

“Yes, Master Slade.” 

“Good. I appreciate that this will go against your body’s natural instincts, so you may have to exercise a great amount of control to fulfil my wishes. Wet the bed.” 

“What?” His voice cracked with the word. 

“I hope you’re not wasting my time when you’ve heard what I said.” There was a threat in his voice, but Robin didn’t know what to do about it. There was no way he could comply. His mind simply wouldn’t allow it. 

“I can’t.” He said. 

Immediately, he knew it was the wrong thing to do. Slade clearly had excellent control, and as soon as Robin refused, a jet of piss sprung from him and splashed Robin in the face. Sputtering, he tried to breath, the sent of Slade and of urine in his nostrils. He gagged. “Try.” Came the command. 

Coughing, Robin nodded as best as he could. He tried to relax, to let himself pee, but it was hopeless, and after a full two minutes, he sobbed once. It had been a while since he actually started to break down into crying. “Please, Master Slade, I’m trying.” 

“I’m being patient, aren’t I? I did say I understood that you might not be able to do it on your first try.” To demonstrate this, Slade took a few steps back, more casual than usual. He took a few paces this way and that, but the soft footfalls of his boots helped Robin to relax. And Slade wasn't watching anymore. 

Another few minutes passed, and finally, concentrating all his efforts on releasing the tension in his muscle, Robin stared to pee. He was so surprised that the initial flow immediately halted, but Slade moved down to lick at the few drops. Then he moved his mask back in place. The sensation of a warm, wet tongue on his prick was delicious, and Robin had to concentrate again before he could begin. After a few minutes he managed it, but it was short-lived again. 

At last Robin pushed himself to the edge, piss running between his legs from his soft cock, leaking down into the mattress. He could feel its warmth as it spread beneath his legs, soaking Slade’s bed. Slade moaned at the sight and moved in again. This time when he let himself go it was on Robin’s chest, marking him in yellow. He stopped just before his stream ran out. 

“Drink me, just a taste, Robin, and I’ll do you a great favour. I’ll choose one of your friends and deactivate the probes in their body. What do you say? And don’t make me count down for it.” 

Tears streaming down his face, Robin opened his mouth. Slade would probably force him anyway. “Good boy,” Slade said, guiding his half-hard cock there. A trickle of warmth ran down Robin’s throat and he swallowed, Slade moaning like a whore through the entirety. “Suck.” was the next demand, and Robin hardly pulled on it for a few minutes before Slade was hard and pumping himself, and then Robin was swallowing hot thick cum, too. 

Never one to let Robin go, Slade worked on him next, a finger inside caressing his prostrate as his tongue ran circles around Robin’s cock. After a few minutes, Robin came hard. Slade swallowed before giving the next order. “Piss down my throat and I promise you another excellent reward.” He swore. 

Robin could hardly believe his ears. This he almost had no issue doing this at all, even if he knew Slade would get a twisted enjoyment from it. “Yes, Master.” He said. 

Slade chuckled again, hardly fooled. “I see you’re eager to put a start to my subjugation, Robin. Next time I won’t need the offer, then.” He knelt so he could suck Robin’s softening cock into his mouth. He played with it for a minutes, then he seemed to realise how impossible it would be for Robin to pee if he was being teased and, stopped. 

His soft cock hanging from Slade’s lips, it once again took Robin a few minutes to work up the ability. When he let the stream out, Slade drank him in one gulp, gave him a few licks, and came up. “Excellent work, Robin. You’re really improving. And you’ve earned yourself a freedom and a request. Within reason, of course. Now sleep in your mess. I’ll fetch you in the morning. In the meantime, think about your wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews will be deep-fried and consumed for my soul to feed upon, thus producing more Sladin porn for your enjoyment.


	4. Sparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For IamProtected!  
> Prompt: Or maybe teasing/ dubcon? Slade gives a virgin (clueless) Dick teasing touches without making it obviously sexual and then Dick gets a boner and then he's confused and doesn't know what to do so he's just rubbing himself against Slade while they spar and-  
> Notes: -and, and- yes, say no more. I got just the thing for you my sick friend. You’ve come to the right crazy person with this prompt. Plus it was perfect for leading into the rest of the “Self-Care” series! Enjoy.  
> Tags: underage, pedophilia, feeling-up, rutting, grinding, dry-hump, coercion, dubcon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who wants to, [Find me on Tumblr!](https://yeahyouwishforme.tumblr.com/)

By the time Robin is panting, Slade has been working on his for a good two hours. They might be sparing, but Slade hasn’t been waisting his opportunities. The first few days his apprentice has been with him have been spent training the boy’s body and mind to respond to his Master. They’ve fought three or four times, Slade always touching, touching, touching, and then Slade began to initiate their sparing himself. Training. 

…and now…

Robin’s mind is dazed and he’s wondering what’s wrong with himself. He’s never gotten this hard from sparing before, but Slade is being subtle. Each squeeze of the thigh feels more like he’s pinning down his apprentice, each hand on his back feels like a guide to do something else with his body, and each time Slade runs his back flush against Robin’s to correct his posture, it doesn’t appear to be more contact than what Bruce had given him. 

Slade knows just how to touch, though. He’s been watching Robin get himself off for some time, and he knows which psychological cues turn him on. His corrections may feel ordinary, but his fingers are tracing Robin’s frame and groping him when he deems it’s not going to be discovered. 

Robin’s reaction begins as subtly as Slade’s technique. When he’s pinned, Robin rubs slightly- he doesn’t even realise it at first. When Slade moves in front of him, Robin lingers just slightly on moves that put his cock in more contact with Slade’s body. His body tries to solve the friction he’s being dealt. 

Slade decides next time he pins Robin he isn’t letting him up. It works splendidly. If Robin never knew before that he was going easy on him, he certainly knows it now. He struggles, anger overtaking him. But Slade just pushes his leg in slyly. A thrust, still fighting Slade off, a grind, trying to complete himself… a moan… Then Robin is rubbing himself against Slade’s leg frantically. 

Robin first truly realises his own actions when he’s so far he’s about to cum. How did this happen? “What is it, Little Bird?” Slade asks smoothly, even as he cops a feel at Robin’s cock when the boy comes in for a rub. 

“I- Slade-”

Robin leans forward into the touch but Slade pulls away. He wants to see Robin give him some of the animalistic friction he’s seen him get off on. And, after all, he is trying to make this subtle. Robin leans against the soft fabric at Slade’s legs, just where the armour has been removed, and moans. Slade chuckles. Of course he removed the armour there, or Robin wouldn’t be comfortable grinding his dick against his Master, now would he? 

“What- what did you do to me?” 

“I have done nothing, Little Bird. But if you wish to stop, feel perfectly free to do so.” 

Robin begins gasping as he grinds there. Slade pushes his leg against him in time, but it’s Robin doing most of the work here, spasming beautifully as he rubs himself to climax. Mmmm. Robin ruts and mewls and Slade rewards him with a little bite at his neck. Robin shivers but it doesn’t stop his progress. Anything to get his fix, and Slade is now moving so Robin’s cock is pressed against his own. 

Slade grinds back and Robin screams in ecstasy. Slade’s cock is twitching. He’s been holding back for hours, no, days, possibly months, watching Robin through the camera lens, and he’s leaking already. Robin is also wetting the fabric between them as they dry-hump, making a noise like a whore who’s aiming to please. 

Robin cums suddenly, a splatter of semen in his own tight pants, groaning all the way to the end. Slade wastes no time exposing him. “Well, well, well, Robin.” 

“Please, Slade, no, I don’t know what’s happening-”

“It seems you’ve been playing with your cock is what’s happening, Robin.” 

“I didn’t mean- I just got so-”

“Punishment, Robin.” Slade says, and he rolls Robin, weak and blissed-out, over. His ass looks good but Slade doesn’t want to claim it just yet. Instead he undoes Robin’s belt and armour, letting it fall unceremoniously to the floor, and opens his own and Robin’s pants. 

“No, please- Slade-” Robin begins fighting, the wave of pleasure washed out in his panic. The boy thinks he’s gonna fuck him? Hm. Not yet. Instead Slade puts his cock just between Robin’s cheeks and begins to rut, low guttural sounds escaping his throat, until he cums hard against the boy, squeezing Robin’s thighs and cupping his balls in his hands as Robin thrashes uselessly against him. Slade uses a finger to guide his cum into the convulsing hole before him. It’s picturesque. 

“I think you know I could have punished you must worse than this.” Slade says. Robin nods, agreeing, but he’s putting two and two together now and realising Slade loved watching him loose it like this. If he hadn’t, he’d be pumping him full of cum right now rough and hard. Robin shivers. Why did he like that image? “Get cleaned up. It’s almost time to eat.” 

Robin has a time of pushing what little cum Slade gave him out of his ass. He tries to piece together what happened, and fails. Why would he suddenly buck against Slade like that? Why would Slade continue it? This last question Robin doesn’t want to answer. He shivers and feels dread drop into his stomach. He can sense this isn’t the last he’ll experience of Slade’s interest in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review or I'll eat your face. Just kidding. Sorta.


	5. Eat, My Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For IamProtected aka Chiaki. Prompt: I was wondering if you could consider writing... hand feeding? Dick's pretty red lips wrapping around Slade's fingers as his tongue wets 'em fingers messily?
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://yeahyouwishforme.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I loved this idea from the beginning because it gives Slade so much POWER. But I had to write two parts because I liked it that much. The first part is the first time Robin is “trained” to be fed. The second part happens significantly after that, when Robin has already been “trained.” This one follows Force and Birdbath, and the first part right away, but the second one later in time. You don’t need to read those chapters to read this one. Here you are, IamProtected, and I love you.
> 
> Tags: pet play, feeding, food play, power play, power imbalance, chains, Robin is tied up (what else is new), forced ejaculation, breaking, master/pet, dubcon, noncon, embarrassment, shaming, subjugation, domination, blow jobs, choking on cock, cum play, humiliation, underage, pedophilia

Eat, My Pet Part One

“Take it.” Slade orders, holding an olive now in the palm of his hand. It makes Robin feel like a horse. Slade is on his throne, and after their- Robin wouldn’t call it a sparing match, but more like a battle- he has Robin sitting at the foot of it. It’s punishment for his rebellion, Robin knows. 

“I’m not hungry.” Robin replies angrily. How can he fail to escape Slade so many times? Thankfully Slade doesn’t seem interested in punishing this particular brand of disobedience with anything worse than being subjugated. Who is he kidding? It’s bad enough for him. 

“If you don’t take this,” Slade says, his voice dripping with acid, “You certainly will be hungry, for many days.” 

Robin glares at the floor, then he goes to pick the olive from Slade’s palm. He doesn’t really like people touching his food, but Slade’s threats are never empty. 

“Ah-ah.” Slade says, moving it out of his reach. Robin glares at him and Slade returns his hand to it’s previous position. Robin moves his hand again to take it, but Slade pulls it out of his reach again. “You’re not a very fast learner, are you, Robin?” 

So that’s how it is. “I’ll starve.” 

“Yes, you certainly will.” 

Two weeks later Robin can hardly stand. He’s been denied food and water before, but not usually while working out daily and sparing, and certainly not for this long. His sparing is sloppy, and Slade is chastising him as he kicks the shit out of him, leaving him bruised and bloody in mere minutes. Often he rapes Robin as well, when he is too weak to fight Slade, and just lays limp until Slade has finished them both. After this he usually falls asleep immediately, and Slade must be carrying him back to his room, because that’s where he wakes up. The next day the cycle starts all over again, but he’s simply too weak to defeat Slade. Even on his best days, fully fed and watered, he’s never been able to take him down. It’s what started all this in the first place. 

The last day that Robin is subjected to this torture, Slade ends their session of sparing and takes Robin into the throne room. He sits on his throne. 

“Sit, apprentice.” Slade says, pointing. Robin doesn’t argue. He’s too tired and he doesn’t want another beating, or worse. As he sits he realises that Slade has food on the arm of his chair and he feels suddenly hopeful and desperate at the same time. Slade takes off one glove and places a single olive on it, offering it to Robin, just as he had two weeks ago. He doesn’t hesitate this time, but takes it without complaint with his lips. The flavour is so powerful he nearly sobs, but he manages to stop the sound from escaping. “Good boy, Robin,” Slade says, “But you’ll have to do better than that if you want to eat well.”

Robin knows what Slade wants, of course. He wants him to eat messily, licking his hand and slobbering for what’s given. But the thought of tasting Slade’s skin is sickening to him. He’s been forced before, though. It can’t be worse than having his cock shoved down his throat. Slade offers him a square of cheese between two fingers, and Robin is careful not to touch them as he takes it. The slit on Slade’s mask narrows. 

“If that is all you’re willing to eat, so be it.” 

“No, master Slade, please-“  
“Silence.” That not the first time Slade has backhanded him, but the sting is painful, especially as it was done with his gloved hand. “Pets do not speak.” Robin grits his teeth at the floor, sure now that he’s ruined his chance for a meal. But he is pleasantly surprised. “I will give you one last chance. Be a good boy, now.” Lucky. 

Robin swallows his pride, knowing he won’t be swallowing anything else if he doesn’t. 

Slade now offers him only dry piece of bread, but Robin is so hungry it doesn’t matter. As he takes it he sucks both of Slade’s fingers with gusto. His mouth is dry, but Slade seems pleased by this action. As Robin chokes down his meagre meal, Slade stands and goes to a table behind him, where different foods are laying out. Robin’s desire to stand and gobble everything in sight is overwhelming, but so is his fear of how he will be punished. He can’t take any more starvation. 

Slade returns quickly enough, and now he has a bowel filled with water. He puts it at his own feet, but when Robin goes in for it he holds up a finger. “Ah-ah. I didn’t say.” He warns. Robin sits back. “See the lovely bowl I’ve made for you?” 

Of course. He wants Robin to see the trouble Slade went to for him, and feel the hot sting of embarrassment. The bowl is red, shaped like a dog dish, and has the yellow word ROBIN decorating the outside. Robin blushes red hot, but he remembers not to speak. After a few seconds, Slade snaps his fingers and points at the bowl, where Robin has been careful to keep his eyes, making it clear that he is looking where his master wants. “Good pet,” he says, and he moves back to the throne. Robin leans his head down, unsure if this is his cue, but Slade does nothing but watch him drink. After a full minute, he says, “Stop. You’ll make yourself sick.” Robin stops obediently, knowing Slade is right and knowing, too, that Slade has the power. He could take the dish away, but he doesn’t. He does expect Robin to obey, however. 

Slade holds another piece of bread in his hand, this time in his palm, which Robin takes, licking the crumbs from Slade’s hand. In response to this, Slade removes the armour plating on his pants before he gives Robin the next piece. It’s not a good sign, but at least if Robin will be raped, he will also be fed. 

Robin is burning with embarrassment, but he has to eat or he will die. Perhaps it would be better than this, he thinks, but his body rebells against the idea. He has never been this hungry, this used. He takes piece after piece, and soon Slade is rewarding him with something richer. He cuts slices of apple for him, and went Robin takes them he sucks on his fingers. Slade runs one along his tongue gently, slowly. More cheese cubes follow this action, and now whenever Robin takes something Slade traces Robin’s mouth with one finger. The feeling is strangely good for Robin, and he hates that horribly.

When Slade feels Robin has had enough (it’s not when Robin feels he has had enough) he spreads his legs and pulls the fabric of his suit down just slightly. 

“Now eat this, my pet.” Robin knew that this was coming. It’s not the first time Slade has demanded it, fresh with the threat of punishment if teeth become involved. This time is no different. “Do you need a gag, little pet?” Robin shakes his head and leans all the way forward, taking as much as he can and sucking it like it’s a chore. Slade says nothing except, “Jerk yourself off.” 

At first Robin can’t come. It takes him half an hour to even build himself up. His body is exhausted. But Slade transfers them to the bed and places three fingers in Robin’s mouth, petting him from the inside. He slaps Robin’s hands away lightly and pumps him with the free hand. “Suck them.” He commands, and Robin does as he is told. He’s eaten, at least, this time. It’s hard not to go to sleep in his position, fed and watered and laying down comfortably. Slade finishes both of them off. They fall asleep together this time, without even a shower. It’s a strange feeling waking up next to Slade. 

 

Eat, My Pet: Part Two

 

Robin struggles against the binds, but there isn’t any real force behind the motion. He knows already that a sure way to get Slade good and mad is to struggle realistically, and making Slade angry isn’t on the agenda. This pull is actually for Slade’s amusement- showing his Master that he is restrained. Working him up before he feeds Robin tends to have a good affect on what is offered. This is about appeasement. His master is fierce and swift in punishment and soft and slow in reward. It would be best to obey. 

Slade’s imposing form is resting on his throne, legs spread, his uniform on and the cursed button on his wrist. He doesn’t need to extend it to make the point anymore. Robin gave his body over to Slade long ago, and there are other punishments Slade can impose. Robin himself is sitting, naked but for his mask, at his master’s feet, chains on his wrists, ankles, and around his neck. They’re heavy, but the links are thin, giving him space to move. They aren’t tight, but merely fixed to the bottom of the throne for show of ownership. They don’t serve any real purpose but to be pleasing to the eye, but if Robin did try to stand, he wouldn’t be able to complete the motion without hunching over. 

Robin has come to associate this position with pleasing Slade, to the point that his body is trained by his mind to respond to it. He’s already getting hard, and he deplores it as usual. Slade is absolute on one rule: Robin must cum. Even if Slade hasn’t, it gives him an insatiable high to force this torture on Robin, and he will never let him go without it. Robin once tried to stop himself, but Slade went for hours, until he had to give in for the sheer need. Then Slade played with his spent body for another few hours, just to show who was in control, until Robin was begging him to stop the sensations. The sooner he cums, the sooner the game will end, though hardly ever immediately afterwards. 

 

And he must admit, even if only to himself, the game Slade is playing now is something Robin at least enjoys. It’s the only time he eats well, for one, and the better he does, the more the reward will be. And while the sexual component is there, it’s much less than those times Slade has stripped him and had his way. Robin shivers, but he tries to convince himself he’s only cold. 

Behind him there is a table with a banquet laid out, as usual. The first time, Robin had hardly a sampling, despite his hunger. But since then, Robin has been able to satisfy Slade more each time, earning himself a wonderful meal, in time. Robin can smell the incising aromas wafting over, but Slade has opted to start sweet today. Already on the arm of his chair is a chocolate mouse, a pie, grapes, and all manner of berries. Starting with this means he’s done well. Dessert first, a reward for Robin’s excellent behaviour. He’s glad to see his master is in a good mood because it means the food will be more to Robin’s liking. He’s prepared to please Slade even more. 

This is a game of mutual learning, and mutual reward. This is a game of uneven power. And this is how the game begins: 

“I wonder what I should feed my little pet tonight.” Slade says in a gently mocking voice, and runs one ungloved finger under Robin’s chin. He knows better than to respond. Pets don’t talk, as Slade taught him quickly in the first round. He waits for Slade to choose, and he must show his master how much he enjoys the food based on his reactions. Of course, Slade knows which foods he prefers, except those he hasn’t tried yet. Berries haven’t been on the table- it simply wasn’t the season, Slade informs him. But Robin can’t answer this remark. He mustn’t speak. He must express. 

Slade chooses a single grape first, offering it in his palm like he would give carrots to a horse. Robin likes berries better but he knows already not to spurn the gift. His lips touch Slade’s palm lightly as he takes the grape into his mouth. It’s like a kiss, nothing more. His master gives no reaction yet, but he’s learned something about Robin, and he loves to learn. He loves to teach, too. 

This time he chooses a blueberry. When it’s offered, Robin makes sure his tongue laps at Slade’s skin just slightly. He’s getting warmer. Next, Slade choose a raspberry. Robin looks directly into Slade’s eye as he puts out his tongue to lick the berry off of Slade’s hand, the tip leaving a wet streak of spit there. Slade makes a noise of contentment deep in his throat and Robin knows he will be rewarded. Sure enough, Slade chooses another Raspberry, holding it between his fingers. Robin’s mouth is warm and wet as he sucks the fruit off of them, and when he lets go there’s a trail of saliva from his mouth. 

“Excellent, Little Bird.” Slade nearly whispers. He stands and removes the armour on his suit. Once Robin tried to attack him in this position, but Slade punished him brutally for it. Another few weeks of starvation and rough sex and Robin had learned his lesson very well. Not during the game. Slade removes his shirt next, though his mask remains. He sits on the throne again and spoons a single scoop of the moose onto his chest. Time to work with the chains. 

Robin waits for his signal. “Jumping up” isn’t tolerated. Slade holds his hand at Robin’s mouth for a second, then his snaps and points to his chest, and Robin puts both his palms on Slade’s thighs, looks into his eye coyly from below, and begins to slowly lick the chocolate from Slade’s exposed skin, lingering on scars. Nipples are good play, but Slade prefers scars. 

Slade relaxes. He closes his eye and puts his head back, but he doesn’t lean back or show any weakness. He lets Robin leave a messy trail on his chest like this, and when the boy finishes, he returns to his position at his master’s feet. There’s no praise this time, but he knows Slade is pleased, because he cuts a piece of the pie and places it on his palm. 

“Lick it clean.” he says in a dangerous voice, but Robin hardly needs the warning. He leans up slightly, chains clinking, on his haunches. His tongue leaves a messy and unnecessary trail as he slobbers on Slade’s fingers, up his palm, takes the food… he moistens the skin there, stealing every crumb. Slade palms himself gently just to alleviate the pressure Robin’s behaviour is causing. Slade has trained him well. 

As soon as Robin has finished, Slade stands and goes to the table. For a minute he’s fishing around there, taking anything he thinks is necessary. Then he returns with a plate. For all the lectures about patience from Slade, Robin has learned he isn’t so patient himself. He pushes everything to the side except the fruit, letting it fall to the ground with a clatter. Selecting a piece of glazed duck, he leans forward, offering it to Robin, who takes it, lips sucking. “Very good, my pet.” Slade praises, giving him more. After a few pieces, Slade watching Robin’s lips and tongue, he spreads puree of potatoes over his uniform, right where his dick is pressing against the material. 

Robin again waits, and Slade makes a sound both surprised and satisfied in his throat. He leans back in his chair. “Up.” Robin places his hands on both sides of Slade’s spread legs. “Get it while it’s hot.” Slade says in a deep voice, and Robin begins to lap at the material, wetting it more than the potatoes have. He doesn’t stop when the food is gone. He doesn’t stop when Slade closes his eyes and relaxes against his throne. He doesn’t stop when the material is soaked through with precum and spit. He stops when Slade says so. 

“Enough.” 

As Robin sits back, Slade stands and removes the bottom of the uniform. They are equal at least in dress now, both of them wearing only their masks. They are both hard as well. But Slade makes no motion to finish himself. He wants to make the game last, and Robin is doing so well. 

Beautiful cherry-red lips wrapping around his fingers as Robin swallows piece by piece…. Slade starts to feed him something stronger. More meat- protein and salt- something which Robin will be swallowing down very soon. Strong cheese, nuts, bread rolls. He gives Robin a slice of cucumber and lets him lick the dipping sauce from his fingers and nipples. He follows it up with more berries, caressing the inside of Robin’s mouth with his fingers, giving him a taste of his flesh as well. He feels the ridges of the top of his mouth, touches the springy muscle that is his tongue. He feeds Robin until his hands and chest and fingers and thighs are dripping with Robin’s saliva, messy, wet, and slick. His cock is erect and needing, smothered in thick precum and whatever spit has seeped through his pants as Robin licked him there. 

Slade is tired of waiting for Robin’s tongue. He finally spreads mouse liberally on his hard cock and motions his bird forward. “Clean it.” He instructs. Robin’s licks start from the balls and carry up to the tip. He continues this way until the coating is done, then lets his eyes wander up. Slade is watching, and Robin catches his eye as he slowly takes the cock into his mouth, sucking as if it’s his first time, almost experimentally. Then harder. Then sloppier. Soon he is making moist smacking noises as he coats the member in thick spit, as wet as he can make it. Slade watches his bright lips moving on his cock- the lips of a mere boy- and praises him through it. When he cums he drives Robin’s head down until he’s choking. 

He opens his throat and lets Slade’s seed wash down it. He swallows a few times, mostly because he can’t breathe, and Slade chuckles. He can feel the convulsions of Robin’s throat and he pushes as deep as he can go as Robin coughs around his skin, struggling. “Take it.” Slade hisses. Slade is getting so many highs. The pedophilia, the red lips, the corruption of this innocent child, the choking, the power- He only lets go when he is spent, leaving Robin gasping for air and coughing. “Lay down.” 

 

Slade doesn’t need to specify. He unlocks the chains and Robin goes to the table, sits, then turns so he can lay on it, still sputtering. “You’ve been so good, Robin. It’s my turn to eat, and tonight I feel like fowl.” Robin resists rolling his eyes at the pun, which isn’t as difficult as it could be, because Slade doesn’t deliver it the least bit campy or ironic. The words sound dangerous and cruel instead. 

Slade takes a cherry glaze from the table and pours it on Robin’s chest without further ado. Then he dribbles warm caramel on Robin’s erect member. The heat on his cock is incredible, like massage oil, or a tongue. Slade begins to lick, starting with the chest and moving down, biting to make Robin yelp and spending ample time licking sticky caramel off of Robin’s cock until he is muling. Just when he is about to come, Slade moves back and lets his hands finish the work. Robin is busy coming down when Slade says “Taste yourself.” 

He opens his eyes and sees his seed spread on the top of a muffin like so much cream or frosting. He knows it will be salty but Slade isn’t joking. Robin licks his cum off of the offered bread as sensually as he can. Slade shows his approval by grabbing Robin’s hair with the other hand and forcing his head back, whispering words of praise and lust into his ear. Then he backs off and returns to the throne, sitting down. “Eat whatever you like.” He offers. Robin turns around onto all fours. First he takes a long drink from the bowl of water with his name on it. Then he eats off of the table like a dog, his mouth into everything, hands-free. Slade watches him and beats his cock until he cums again, spurting onto the floor. 

“Clean this mess up, Robin.” 

Robin obeys, only using his hands to come off of the table. He puts his hands and feet on the floor and licks the cum off of it, the back of his neck burning with shame. But he must do this, or Slade might not be so kind as to feed him tomorrow. 

Suddenly there is a rough hand in his hair and Slade pulls him up, forcing him onto his cock throat-deep. He chokes and tears form in his eyes, and Slade thrusts down his throat a few times, milking himself of whatever is left. When he lets Robin go, he sighs in contentment and stands. Robin is coughing violently on all fours. “Finish your meal. Then clean up and shower. After that you may retire.” 

And with that his Master exists the room, leaving Robin to eat his fill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all enjoyed this sin, please consider reviewing or even sharing on your tumblr, if you know other people who would like this sin. See you next Wednesday! (If I don't update this fic that means I died because I have like 10 other kink fics and 5 are finished).


	6. Cooperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade has to admit he makes an excellent point. He could simply drug him and have his way, or worse still, force him. Break him. But his second point is the one that hits home more. Of course, he would loose the edge of the thing he wants the most. True cooperation. 
> 
> There’s so many Sladin fics where Slade takes advantage of young Dick and I just want to say that’s totally in line with his character, but I’m craving something a little different today~. I want a smart Dick- someone who knows how to talk himself out of his situation, and I think that, too, is in line with HIS character. Even in the teen titans show he’s the one asking the important questions. And I want a Slade that responds to logic and emotion based on his needs and wants. So here it is- a one shot with no sex and not much more than Robin talking Slade down from a hopeful situation. This one doesn’t follow any other fics in the collection. 
> 
> If one of them is rated M, this would be the one. 
> 
> tags: dirty talk, rape mention, slight molesting, sexual dreams, erections

It’s nearly two weeks into the apprenticeship by Robin’s count when the obvious subject is broached. He shivers. 

 

Of course he knew Slade had more interest in him than as an apprentice, or even a son, the though of which is disgusting to Robin in more than one way. He can feel it in the way Slade watches him like an interesting specimen, the way desire drips into his voice when he addresses Robin, and the way he pins Robin down to a wall, the floor, anything available. Thankfully the protection Slade is wearing around his groin prevents Robin from feeling Slade’s arousal, but it’s been all too evident in all his dealings with Slade- part of the reason he’s taking it so personally. 

 

That, and the dreams. Ever since he’d first faced Slade, he’d had those disturbing dreams. Something about that voice, something about the power, and the way Slade’s hands copped a feel whenever possible during combat, was stirring his imagination. He was feeling more and more frustrated by it as time went on, but there was nothing he could do to stop himself from dreaming of Slade prepping him at minimum and taking him hard and fast, forcing gasps and moans from him. He’s not really interested in dissecting it. He just wants it to stop. 

 

But now he finds himself in and even more dangerous situation. He has to decide quickly what to do to keep it from escalating. He has to think of something to sway Slade’s imagination from following through with his obvious desire. He consideres the profile. 

 

First of all, Slade is certainly not following any need-based drive. This is important. If he were, teens or maybe even children would be missing all over Jump city, and Slade would have already begun touching Robin, probably without directly broaching the topic. So, it’s not an analysis of needs but of wants. He thinks about what Bruce has taught him about people, about understanding the minds of psychopaths, and analyses the desire. What is it Slade specifically wants from their… arrangement, as he calls it? 

 

Of course. Hopefully this answer is worthy. 

 

Slade is training with him when he starts to get handsy. It’s not uncommon, and Robin has often wondered with dread what Slade will do to approach him. If he hadn’t tried to talk about it, maybe Robin couldn’t have found a way past it. He could have just continued being handsy- but then, that could have led to a situation that was undesirable for Slade. 

 

Naturally as Slade’s hands begin to wonder, so does Robin’s concentration. He squirms harder, fearing every time that this is the moment Slade decides not to let him up- to strip him and have his way- and Slade laughs at him. “My, my, Robin. You’re so full of energy today.” It’s a teasing voice, but Robin doesn’t respond. The power dynamic is so strong, and he’s young, and as Slade has noticed, energetic. He’s getting aroused, and fighting the arousal is important to him. It could make the difference between rape and sexual freedom. Unfortunately Slade has already noticed. 

 

“You’re aroused.” He says in what would be a plain voice, if it hadn’t dipped a few octaves lower in lust. 

 

“Yeah.” Robin says, in what is a plain voice. Then, angrily, frustrated with himself, he adds “It happens.” 

 

“You’re forgetting something.” 

 

Robin doesn’t want to call him master in this position, but recently Slade has been strict on that button, and he gives in to it immediately. It’s not worth the risk- he’s always been this way, and if he has to choose between his own life and someone else’s the answer is obvious. “Master.” 

 

“Very good, Robin.” Slade praises lightly. He further pins his prey, and Robin stops struggling. He could hurt himself, and worse still, he’s giving Slade a show. Maybe even a good feel. Slade’s right hand wanders down to where Robin’s uniform is tight. Even beyond the protection it’s clear enough, and Slade is also monitoring his vitals. “Let me help you.” Slade threatens, though Robin is sure he meant it to sound flirtatious. 

 

“I’d rather not.” Robin growls. 

 

“Hm. I don’t see you have much choice in the matter.” 

 

Robin is thinking, Slade knows, and Slade watches these thoughts surface and recede and resurface all within the span of a few seconds from Robin’s profile. Then, to his utter amazement, Robin says “Fine. But it’s not gonna be how you want it.” 

 

“And how do you know that, Little Bird?” Slade asks. 

 

Robin tries not to show visible disgust at the pet name. 

 

“Because, you want my cooperation. You’re not interested in just- just- taking me.” He spits the words with disgust. 

 

Slade steps back now, releasing Robin from the wall. He studies him. “Interesting theory, Robin.” He says in a dangerous voice that proves Robin right immediately. He never gets this angry unless Robin hits a special nerve- the truth. “Tell me how exactly you know I would want your cooperation.” 

 

“Because if you didn’t want it, you wouldn’t have bothered with this. Any of it.” 

 

“Elaborate.” 

 

Robin smiles defiantly. “You could have done it sooner.” 

 

“I have much patience.” 

 

“And easier. You didn’t even need me to be _here_ , necessarily.” 

 

“I have my reasons for keeping you here. They are are many and various. This is a separate topic, and one that involves you, not I.” 

 

“If that really is so, case closed. I’m not interested. I can take care of it myself.” 

 

Slade’s eyes narrow, “Oh? Go on, then.” 

 

“I’d prefer if you weren’t watching, since you aren’t interested anyway.” 

 

“Don’t take that tone with me, boy.” 

 

Robin clears his throat. The ground is still unstable here. He should be more careful. “My apologies, Master.” he mumbles. “I only meant that I don’t want an audience, Master Slade.” 

 

“That’s better.” Slade says. “I see you are more skilled at debate than I originally thought. But my question still remains. How do you know I would seek your cooperation on the matter. You were trained by Batman… you must know that rape has little to do with attraction and much to do with power. I would significantly gain by taking you for my own. I might even succeed in breaking you.” Slade steps forward again and Robin flinches from his hand as it goes to catch his chin. 

 

“You could, master Slade, but it would defeat the purpose of training me this specific way. You have that button because, I think, you don’t want to resort to tactics like that. And there are easier ways as well. You could brainwash me faster and more conveniently by putting me in a dark, quiet room with soft walls.” 

 

Slade laughs and his hand drops. “He taught you well. Or perhaps that is the way you really were trained?” Robin lets this jibe at Bruce slide because anything else is dangerous. He controls his temper. It’s what Bruce would want. “Yes, I wish for you to choose me. I think that you will, Robin.” 

 

Robin looks at the floor in anger but he can’t show too much of it. Defiance may push Slade to prove his next point, which Robin has already anticipated. 

 

“As punishment, then.” 

 

“Pulverising my ability to trust my master?” Robin asks, knowing the answer. “Anything you do to force me will only drive me further away from you.” 

 

Slade makes a satisfied noise, as if the debate is just as good as the actual fucking. Then he asks another question. “Then for he sake of the argument, say that this particular power play isn’t going to work in my favour, and I really did make the offer only to sate my own lust. Now there is little you can do, since my drive is both emotional and physical, rather than logical.” 

 

“For the sake of the argument, then, Master Slade” Robin may have put a little too much sarcasm in the first part of the phrase, he thinks, but Slade does not comment, “if you were attracted to me, that’s even more reason not to take any advantage. You might find satisfaction at first, but after that it will be nothing but emptiness. Besides, if it was just attraction and you didn’t care about my consent, you would have done it already.” This is the truly dangerous part. 

 

Slade laughs again. “This I have to hear.” He walks calmly to his throne and sits upon it. Then he motions Robin forward, and he complies, until Slade gives him a signal to stop. “Go on.” 

 

“It would have been simple to do one of two things. You’re stronger and I am, and you’ve beat me several times. You had me pinned down a few minutes ago. You could just take what you wanted, but you didn’t, time and time again. Maybe you would want me a little more compliant. But I’ve been here at least a week, and I had to eat and drink something. I had no other choice. Slipping me a drug would have been child’s play, and then you could do whatever you wanted. If you were just acting on attraction, and you didn’t care at all about my consent or well-being, or about dashing your hopes for a trusting apprentice, why not force yourself on me? At the very least, you have a figurative gun to my head.” 

 

“Struggle and I kill one of them.” 

 

Robin looked at the floor. He hopes he hasn’t given Slade any ideas just then. “My cooperation is the real break, the power play that you want most to accomplish. If you get that, everything else is easy.” 

 

But Slade has to admit he makes excellent points. He could simply drug him and have his way, or worse still, force him. Break him. But his second point is the one that hits home more. Of course, he would loose the edge of the thing he wants the most. True cooperation. He imagines for a second a compliant Robin, willing to do anything in bed to please his master, and immediately hardens. He wants to meet that Robin. “I’m glad to see that your debating skills are not at all rusty, Robin. I’ll have to put them to good use sometime.” He stands. “But for now, let’s continue our session.” 

 

The bullet is dodged, and Robin breathes easy. For now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a review if you liked this one. I know it doesn't have any sex so I don't expect many, but if y'all read it I would love to know!
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://yeahyouwishforme.tumblr.com/)


	7. Self-Care Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Grayson gives himself a little self-suck while Slade watches him, then Slade rapes him as usual, albeit more gently. (Self-Care fics are in general more gentle than the Force fics) This one is set during the apprentice series like most of them, and follows Self-Care and Sparing. It has like…. a really long-ass intro. 
> 
> Tags: Voyeur, guilt, blackmail, coercion, underage, pedophilia, watching, underage, slight watersports/pee swallowing (anyone who wants this chapter without this I’ll edit and post a second one), sex with underwear on, grinding, facial (Slade grinds his cum all over Robin’s face anyway).

Robin’s sparing sessions with Slade are becoming more physical. He can hardly keep his own needs in check, and that’s never happened before. He suspects Slade is drugging him, but when he stops touching his food and Slade demands answers, he laughs at Robin’s admission. “I hardly need to drug you, Robin. But if you think that’s the case, feel free to cease consuming food and drink. In a few days, I’m sure you’ll come to the conclusion that even if I were, you wouldn’t be able to survive without sustenance.” 

“Of course not.” Robin says, enraged, but keeping his voice as calm as he can. “But I would know what you’re doing.” 

“You seem to have made up your mind in any case.” Slade says. He doesn’t force Robin to eat, and indeed in a few days time, nothing has changed, except that Robin is tired, hungry, and irritable. Slade says nothing, not even a quip, when he starts eating again. His dinner has always been laid out, each night, and Robin has sat at the table, wanting it but resisting. Now that he is eating he actually feels slightly thankful to Slade for giving him even that small amount of freedom. He could have gone for the button, but he allowed Robin to make a test of it. A test that, unfortunately, Slade passed.

A few bites into dinner, Robin decides to push his luck, “Master Slade, if you truly want my trust, I need something.” 

“Request first and I shall see if I can provide it.” Slade says. He isn’t even looking at Robin. He’s reading, peering off to the side of his dinner at a tablet. His mask has been replaced by a half-mask, allowing him to eat. It bears the same mark, half orange, half black, and one side only with a slit for his eye. He takes another bite, waiting for Robin’s response. He asks for toxicology equipment- everything he would need to test every fibre and scrap in his vicinity. Slade looks at him. “And with these things you wish to test…?”

“Everything.” 

Slade provides, and Robin tests. The bedsheets, the mask, toothpaste, conditioner, uniforms, computers. He takes everything apart and puts it back together. He finds cameras. Slade asks, with a chuckle, what he expected, and instructs that they not be destroyed, so Robin leaves them there, more uncomfortable in this space than ever, but still. All the tests come up clean. Nothing is drugged, treated, or spored with anything that Robin could attribute to his behaviour. 

The next day at dinner Slade is amused. “So, what have you found?” 

“Other than you spying on me?” 

“Manners, Robin. I don’t deny the use of cameras. What else have you found?” 

“….Nothing.” Robin admits begrudgingly, pushing his broccoli around with his fork like a moody child. 

“I’m not surprised. But you seem to be.” There’s a long pause. Robin stabs his broccoli and eats it. “What is it exactly you’re accusing me of, Little Bird?”

“Don’t call me that.” 

Slade stands abruptly. “You’ll want to rethink what you’ve just said.” He says dangerously. There is silence again, and Robin locks eyes with him defiantly. “Robin.” 

“Sorry, Master Slade.” He says through gritted teeth. 

“Better.” Slade sits. “Your behaviour can be attributed to you and you alone, Robin.” 

This idea is one Robin couldn’t accept at first. He’s ashamed to. How could he get off on Slade like that?! How could he give in to his body like that?! But whenever he thinks of that moment, under the burning shame is something else. Something he doesn’t want to acknowledge. 

He starts to have dreams about it. He wakes the first morning and finds himself covered with his own cum. He panics, showers, thinks of the cameras in his room. The next night is the same. Every night he dreams of rubbing off as Slade holds him down. Often in the dream they go even further. Robin tries to convince himself that they mean something else, but he can’t figure out what. Ambition, perhaps. He’s had dreams about Bruce like that, equally as sickening once he’s woken up. It had nothing to do with Bruce, of course. It’s an expression of his ambition or his need for closeness, usually solved by simply watching a family movie with Bruce or having tea together in the kitchen. God, he misses those times. 

He tells himself these dreams are the same. But they aren’t, not really. He never had repetitious dreams like this with Bruce in them. It wasn’t every night. It was twice, maybe three times. It wasn’t based on any real life event, either, of course. Bruce would never abuse him like that. He shivers at the thought. 

Slade isn’t saying anything about all this. But Robin needs to know if he’s doing anything outright in his sleep. Anything that will make Slade think… or know. So when he deems it’s late (it’s hard to tell, because he’s used to burning the midnight oil, and it’s always dark where Slade is keeping him) and that Slade is probably otherwise preoccupied, he goes to the main computer. 

Slade has been sloppy. His security is easy to crack, and Robin enters his cameras with ease. He goes back through them, until he hits what is undoubtably one of his dreams. He plays it, and is mortified. He’s not just moaning or bucking, or mumbling Slade’s name. He’s active. He’s rutting, and Slade’s name is pouring from his lips. What’s more, a few seconds of seeing himself like this is enough to get Robin hard in his uniform pants. He goes to switch it off, but suddenly a voice interrupts. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

All the excitement he’s been feeling drains as his heart skips a beat. He spins on the spot, realising that Slade hasn’t been sloppy at all. Rather, he’s planned this moment. How could he be so stupid?! He’s played right into Slade’s hand. Again. 

Slade is standing with his arms behind his back and his old mask on. He’s not looking at Robin yet: He’s watching the screen in the far right corner. Robin hurriedly switches it off, plunging them into near darkness. But the lights switch on at Slade’s beckoning, somehow. He looks at Robin, closing in slowly, until he’s leaning against him. He pushes one leg between Robin’s two and Robin rests on the control panel to avoid him. All the screens light up with the word LOCKED as he does so. He’s breathing heavily and his erection is staring up again. He’s let Slade corner him and he doesn’t know why. 

Slade reaches out one hand and Robin flinches back, but instead of touching Robin, he lays it on the control panel and types with one hand. The screens go blue, then Slade activates something and else. Their eyes are locked, staring at each other with completely different emotions, Slade’s eye quite clear this close up. It’s blue. “I have much better movies of you, Robin. Some are more sensual than others. Last night’s dream wasn’t particularly thrilling, was it?” Robin swallows. “Now this one is… incredible. You’re very flexible, Little Bird.” Slade steps back and Robin swivels. He heart plummets into his stomach, because it simply. can’t. be. 

This is his room at the tower, and Slade can’t have cameras there. Yet here it is, and Robin is devouring his own cock, moaning and slobbering as he cums. “One of my favourites.” Slade whispers in his ear. He places both hands on Robin’s hips, but Robin doesn’t notice this. He only sees himself laying down spent on he bed, gasping for breath with pleasure. 

“No…” He whispers. 

“Yes, Robin… and I can see where your attention lies. Now, come with me.” Robin is in a daze while Slade leads him back to the room. It all feels surreal. 

“Lay on the bed.” 

“Please, Master Slade…” 

“Lay on the bed, Robin. Now.” Robin does this, and Slade gives no more orders. He simply starts to remove Robin’s clothes, touching him slowly, gently, exactly how Robin loves to be touched. His eyes slip closed and he feels like he’s accepting something that is meant to be. 

“How long have you been watching?” He whispers. Slade chuckles. 

“Over a year. It’s not the first time you’re had dreams, nor nightmares, about me, Little Bird.”

“They’ve never been this consistent.” 

“Your obsession hardly bothers me, Robin. I feel the same, inexplicable draw to you.”

“Don’t do this…” 

“Don’t worry, Robin. I’m going to free you. Lift your legs, my apprentice.” 

Robin slowly lifts both legs, shamefully. He’s never done this with an audience- at least one he knew was watching. Slade pushes him the rest of the way. The situation itself is enough to make Robin hard. Hell, even if he lands in a similar position during a fight, he’ll get a slight spark, despite the pain in his back and neck. “Lick.” Slade commands, and Robin slips out his tongue to pet the tip of his cock slightly. He doesn’t want to give Slade that show, so he barely does it, but Slade clicks his tongue. 

“You won’t be stopping, Little Bird, until you coat that pretty tongue with your own seed. And when you’re done, you’re going to kiss me with it in your mouth. And when we’ve both had a good, long taste, you’re going to swallow.” To emphasise the point, Slade takes off his mask, but the surge of interest is killed when he realises Slade’s eyes and nose are still obscured. The mask he’s been wearing to dinner, which falls to his cheek-bones, black, with one eye like the original one, and exposing his mouth, is all Robin sees. Slade’s tongue obscenely lolls out to lick its lips. “Do you understand me?” 

“Yes, Master Slade.” Robin says. 

“Good.” Slade turns Robin so he is facing the side of the bed and removes his armour, as if he is doing something perfectly ordinary. Then Slade moves in, pressing his barely-concealed erection against Robin’s ass. Dick can feel the outline against the line of his crack. His mind flips back to that one hot moment when was grinding against it, and the cum leaking from it. He tries to snap himself out of it. No, what Slade was doing was wrong- so hot and sensual- no. It was wrong and Robin wanted to stop him. He wanted Slade to rub off like that, loosing his head like he had when he- no. No, he didn’t want that. 

Dick wrapped his cherry-red lips over the tip of himself and gave a light suck. Somehow this was hotter than doing it when he didn’t think Slade was watching. His cock gave a twitch at this thought. “Getting a thrill from my line of sight, Robin?” Slade asked as Robin moaned. 

Robin let go, “No, I’m not, I’m just-”

“Silence. The question was rhetorical. Never forget I’m monitoring your vital signs. Now, suck.” 

Robin obeyed. As he took more and more down, he began to suck harder, unconsciously. His movements were erratic and sloppy, and Slade was making him so hot- no. 

Then he heard Slade’s deep voice let out a guttural moan. Robin keened in response and sucked harder. He let go, mind gone now, to lick the tip and play with it, running his tongue up and down the slit. 

Slade discreetly activated the monitor on his wrist, the only piece of armour that remained was there, because the trigger was on it, and he couldn’t quite trust that Robin wouldn’t come to his senses. Robin’s vitals were held there as well, and he wanted to see the effects he was having. “You know, Robin… Since I’ve been watching you do this for some time… you should see the videos I have sometime. Perhaps you can learn something from yourself.” Slade watched the monitor jump as Robin’s heart skipped a beat. “You always look so lovely, I thought I’d let you know I was watching. Nothing gets you off like this does. I’ve seen how good the results are.” 

Dick can only hear Slade now, and feel the rhythm of his mouth on his cock. Already he can taste his cum as his body gives itself over to Slade’s control. He wants Slade to push fingers inside of him, and he risks letting go of himself to ask for it. “Master Slade,” He moans. 

“This better be good, Robin.” 

“I- please, touch me-“ 

“Hmm.” Must have been good, Robin thinks, because Slade circles him. When he speaks his voice is drenched with lust, and deep. Robin blinks and his eyelashes flutter against his cheek with the pleasure of that voice. He wants to bottle it. “Where would you like to be touched, exactly, Robin?” 

In answer, Robin runs one hand gently over his crack and moans. 

“Say it. ‘Master Slade, please finger my ass.’” Slade instructs. 

“M-Master S-Slade, p-please finger my… my ass…” Robin whispers, blushing, but he knows he’d do anything to get that release. Slade spits on his fingers. 

“Suck your cock, Robin.” He demands in that deep, sensual voice, and he begins to stroke Robin’s ass, dipping his fingers in when he feels like it, and even tonguing his young apprentice. When Robin feels the tongue he goes wild for a minute, his lips like a vacuum and his throat opening to take more of himself. Slade moans at his reaction and dips to do it it again. Robin is moaning and grunting at the constant pleasure, knowing from experience that he’s close. His cock twitches multiple times and he cums, Slade moving within his line of vision again. “Drink it.” He emphasises, “And don’t swallow just yet, Little Bird.” Robin lets his own seed wash into his mouth and keeps it there for his Master. 

His spent cock dribbling precum, Robin lets Slade guide his hips down. He keeps his mouth closed so Slade can make good on his promise, and he immediately does. Slade slips his tongue inside and fills Robin’s mouth with moans and gasps, licking the salty mess inside and leaving Robin gasping. When he’s had his taste, he opens Robin’s jaw with two well-placed fingers to see what Robin has done as he sputters, choking on his own cum. Slade licks Robin’s cum-coated tongue once more and swallows some of the semen. Then he lets Robin close his mouth. “Swallow it.” Robin obeys, then coughs a few times. Slade kisses him again, deep, both of them tasting the remains. 

It’s then that Robin realises that Slade’s not allowed Robin’s feet to touch the bed or the ground yet. He’s moving his fabric-enclosed cock against Robin’s crack. When he backs off, he takes Robin by the hair and pulls him up. “Lick this until it drips with spit.”

Slade doesn’t allow Robin to finish him quickly. An hour later he’s still there, jaw aching as Slade demands more. His cock is indeed dripping and soon Robin is under it, letting spit and precum dribble into his face. Occasionally he rubs his balls all over Robin’s face, wetting him. 

Slade’s cock is making him hard. It’s difficult for Robin not to associate the taste of meat and cum with his own pleasure, as long as he’s been self-sucking. After a while, Slade had instructs him to suck himself again. Slade works diligently on his hole with his tongue as Robin sucks around his own cock. When he came, Slade had him switching again. It reminds Robin of his early days self-sucking. He could go for so long, cumming again and again, that he usually only started doing it when he was home alone. His jaws can take a lot because of how long he’d been doing this, but Slade isn’t letting himself finish. He’s holding back, often keeping a hand at the base of his cock, where Robin knows, if he applies the right kind of pressure, he won’t cum. 

By this time, Robin needs to pee. He hadn’t been in hours and his used body is starting to cave. Tentatively, he asks Slade. “Master… may I go to the bathroom, please.” Emphasis on the please. Slade chuckles and lifts his Robin’s legs so he can reach his half-hard cock. 

“There’s your toilet, Robin. Swallow it.” 

“Master Slade, please-“

“Swallow it, Robin, or you’ll be drinking mine for the next few days.” Slade knows exactly what to say to scare Robin into compliance, and his threats are never empty. 

Slade watches intently as Dick tries to piss. Once there’s a weak jet, and Robin catches it on his tongue. Slade positions his clothed cock to rub against Robin’s crack again, but the need is becoming so painful Robin can’t hold it in anymore. He wraps his mouth around the base and relaxes. The release is so good Robin actually moans from it, and then he’s swallowing himself. Slade rubs harder, becoming erratic, Robin’s body bouncing as he swallows his waste. Slade’s cock gives a hard twitch and finally he is coating Robin with sperm. He watches Robin drink all through his orgasm, and when he finishes he moves Dick down so he can kiss the boy, tasting the hot piss. 

Robin is left gasping in confusion and pleasure on the bed once again. Slade opens his pants wider, sliding them down, and straddles Robin’s face. Before the boy can object, Slade is rubbing his cock juice over Robin’s face. “Tongue out.” He orders with a growl, and is obeyed. When he moves too far forward Slade is greeted with a friendly tongue sampling his ass. He moves back and lets Robin hungrily lap at him, and only then does he realise how much Robin is enjoying his cock. He rubs harder, leaving all his mess on Robin’s face, then ruts forward again. “Lick, Robin.” He moans as Robin laps at him. Robin doesn’t know why he’s doing it, but his mind has been gone since the second time he’s cum and everything feels too good. 

Finally Slade pulls up from him and Robin gasps on the floor, occasionally convulsing, his ass clenching as it continues to ride through waves of pleasure. “Next time you will give me this.” Slade says, and he sticks a finger in Robin’s ass, just hard enough to hurt. Robin inadvertently cries out and Slade basks in that noise. He spanks Robin’s ass once and stands. 

“Now, little bird, shower and go to sleep. Tomorrow I’ll give you a new treat.” 

Robin is left with an aching jaw and a still-worse conscious, but he still feels a sudden excitement whenever he thinks of Slade’s promise. A new treat…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll are wonderful with the reviews, which is why I update every week. Hint hint. Hint. HINNNNNNTTTT.
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://yeahyouwishforme.tumblr.com/)


	8. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you could work in chastity or orgasm delay/denial that'd be awesome.
> 
> Notes: Ah, yes! Slade needs to train his bird not to be so… needy. Orgasm delay for EmBethMarsh! By the way, researching this gave me a new kink, so thanks for that. I think of this as a stand alone based on size, and on prompt. Less apprentice stuff here, and Slade is basically just making Robin his little toy. Slade is pre~tty cruel in this one, by the way, so major trigger warning for unsafe BDSM (no safe words, for instance).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Chastity, BDSM, unsafe play, master/slave roleplay, orgasm denial, milking, orgasm delay, wet dreams, sleep orgasm, sleep abuse, clothes on, sub/dom, dominance, submission, Slade gets off on Robin’s lack of consent, like actively gets off on that, mouth ring, throat fucking, brutal, ice play, cold play, blow jobs, sexual torture, sadism, death threats, underage, pedophilia

The first time Slade put it on it was preparation. First, he demanded that Robin shave, which was his typical way. But the fact that Slade was ordering him to do it now meant something new was going to happen. He usually only ordered shaving once a week or so. Just to keep the fuzz out of his way, Robin had deduced. “When you’re finished, dry off well, and come into my room.” 

They were in the shower in Slade’s room, which was large and done mostly in black marble, all sharp corners. When Robin came out, Slade was setting up the room. It looked slightly different than usual. The bed was moved away form the wall, for one, giving Slade access to all sides, and there were chains on all four corners. Robin swallowed. Slade loved to play with chains, but they were often the harbingers of his darker fantasies, some of which were straight up torture. Slade moved towards him, and Robin saw in his hand was a small metal cage shaped suspiciously like a a flaccid cock. “Excellent, Robin.” Slade praised, and he bent. “Listen carefully, for I’ll not have much patience with you tonight. You are my slave, and if you call me anything other than Master I can promise severe punishment. I’ll show you how to put this on, so watch well.” 

Robin payed due attention to what Slade was doing as he lubed him, fitted a cock ring just under his balls, and then a pin through the top tip of it. He slipped the cage over his tiny cock and locked it with a rather light lock. He showed Robin the key. “This is a chastity cage, and you, my boy, are going to train in it. You need to learn some restraint, Little Bird. Don’t worry,” he added casually, “I’ll give you the key when I see fit.” He tucked it into his utility belt, fondled Robin’s cock for a few seconds, bouncing the cage in his hand, then stepped back. 

It wasn’t the first time Slade had him playing a slave-boy, but Slade felt the need to review the rules of this “game.” 

“One?” He said, holding up a finger. 

“Don’t speak unless told to.” 

“Two?” 

“You are my Master.” 

“Yes, very good. Three?” 

“I’m a slave and must not struggle.” This answer had taken the most… training… and it still made Robin blush horribly. 

Either it had never occurred to Slade to give Robin a safe-word, or he didn’t want him to have one. He began right away. “Slave boy, get me some water.” Robin contained his anger as he poured water into a glass and gave it to Slade. “Bring me the laptop.” He followed the order as Slade sat down at his desk. Robin noticed he had removed his armour and tried not to think about it. “Sit at my feet, slave.” 

Robin did so. 

It was several hours before Slade indicated anything to him, but part of the fun for him was clearly the wait. While he was working he would often move his hand down to ruffle Robin’s hair, tickle his chin affectionately, or palm himself. Just working with Robin sitting there was enough for him. On hour four (Robin was keeping track by looking at the clock on the computer, and he was bored to tears, feeling like time was moving slower than usual), Slade addressed him. 

“Slave,” Robin jumped, then looked at Slade, “mouth my cock with your lips.” He swivelled his chair so Robin could reach him and Robin sat up and put his mouth on Slade’s clothed bulge. Slade leaned back in his chair, a Master enjoying the mouth of his property. When the fabric there was soaked through and Robin’s mouth was dripping with precum and spit, Slade said “Stop.” Robin immediately halted. “Answer me, Slave. Are you aroused by making me this wet?” 

Robin nodded, looking at the floor as a hot blush covered his cheeks. He knew Slade wouldn’t accept another answer, but it was made more difficult by the fact it was true. “Yes, Master.” He hated it, but the situations Slade put him in were always so erotic that his body got aroused by itself. 

“Lay down on the bed, face up.” 

Robin silently laid on the bed. Slade chained him down. Then he produced a whip from the desk, one Robin had seen before. He tensed to get a whooping, but all Slade did was caress his cock with the long leather strips. The chains were just for show, apparently, because Robin was soon in pleasure overdrive. There wasn’t much pain, except the blue balls he was getting from his treatment. Slade was using him gently, which was rare for slave days. Usually these were the worst. 

First he had caressed every inch of his body with the whip. Then he had followed the same path with his tongue. Robin was sticky with spit and sweat after just thirty minutes, and his need to ejaculate was strong. But Slade wasn’t about to let him. He undid the chains and laid in bed next to Robin. “Go to sleep.” He commanded, then fell asleep himself. The next day Slade released him, but the reward never came. Usually Robin thought of being forced to ejaculate as a curse, but he had never wanted it so badly as he did now. He mentally kicked himself for needing it, then went about his day without pleasuring himself. 

 

The second time was much worse. 

Robin slept in the cage for two days. Once Slade teased him, telling him that he would take it off if Robin managed to cum in it without using his ass. He tried for three hours and couldn’t provide the necessary friction. Then he had to writhe in pain as Slade chained him and licked him through the cage. The chains were certainly not ceremonial this time. He fought them hard, unable to stop shaking and bucking, trying to get off. The next day Slade didn’t release him. Instead he licked him again, then turned him around and fucked him hard. Robin could tell Slade was avoiding his prostrate, but at least the arousal came down with the pain of barebacking. Slade finally released him the third day. “Feel free to jerk off.” he said, and Robin did, immediately. He came fast and hard, collapsing on Slade’s sheets as he chuckled darkly. He fucked Robin again, then he was free to go. 

The third time was torture. 

It lasted a three days. Robin was forced to endure it when Slade put a small, thin, vibrator through the metal on the cage. He would bring Robin so close to orgasm that a few seconds more would push him over, then leave him chained to the bed. Four times he returned to pleasure Robin as he lay chained to the bed, and four times left him in agony, his balls blown up and red, straining against the metal of the cock cage. Each time Slade came on Robin, using the vibrator on his own cock, until the last time. 

“Suck it.” He demanded, and without further warning, he pushed a ring into Robin’s mouth. Robin screamed around the intrusion and tried to fight, but Slade held his head still as he guided his cock into Robin’s mouth and then began to fuck the back of his throat. The chains took care of the rest. Each thrust was like fire and Robin coughed around Slade’s member. Slade began to slow down, leaving his cock there so he could feel the spasms of Robin’s throat. Whenever Robin felt so nauseous he thought he would throw up, Slade managed to notice and back off just enough for recovery. He went on this way for a good fifteen minutes. When Robin started crying, he continued, but wiped away his tears with gentle, soothing noises and praise. Soon after that he couldn’t hold back anymore. He came down Robin’s throat and didn’t pull out until he was sure Robin had swallowed. He removed the gag and let Robin convulse for a few seconds. 

“My, my, little slave, you really are a nice toy.” He patted Robin’s cheek and then left him there for the night. 

The next day Slade came in to find Robin humiliated. He’d wet the bed, so Slade changed the sheets and had Robin clean the mattress. He moved the chains to the desk while the mattress dried out. Then he decided to play with ice on Robin’s body. He put cubes up Robin’s ass, into the cage, and even tied a cold compress there. Robin could do nothing but beg and buck against his chains. 

“Would you like some warmth, Slave?” 

“Please Master…. please Master…. I’ll do anything…” 

“Of course you will, boy. You’re mine and mine alone.” 

“Please Master, it hurts…” 

“Very well. Sit in the chair.” Compared to the cold compress, Slade’s mouth felt like bliss. The cage was so frozen he even got his tongue slightly stuck twice, but soon he had warmed it up, and with it Robin’s libido. He was in a different kind of agony now, but Slade chained him to the bed again and left him there overnight. 

The next day Slade gave him a nice meal, which Robin ate hungrily. Then he had Robin clean the room, scrubbing the floors and dusting everything in sight, as he looked on. He would come up to Robin, finger him, play with the chastity device, or leave little kisses up and down his neck and shoulders. At the end of the day, Slade prepped him nicely and hit his prostrate incredibly slow as he got off inside Robin, but made sure he didn’t milk him. Then he told him to go to bed. Robin cried himself to sleep quietly, a sound Slade recorded in case he ever wanted to masturbate to it. He kept working on his computer as Robin slept. 

It was a second before Slade realized Robin was having a wet dream. He watched as Robin moaned and rutted, unable to get the appropriate pleasure with the cursed metal cage on. Slade sat up, resting both hands on Robin’s thighs to keep him still, and saw with lust and need that Robin was cumming in any case. Thick blobs of sperm were pouring out of the cage. Slade licked up the excess he could get to and swallowed it, getting a fantastic high on the fact that Robin was sleeping and had no idea what was being done to his body. Following this thought, Slade went ahead and beat off on Robin, covering him with his own jizz. It was a deeply satisfying release. Slade thought of raping his ass next time, but it would be a shame to wake him while he so obliviously got used by Slade. 

The next day Slade finally allowed Robin to remove the cage. He recounted what had happened and asked if Robin would like to see a video of it, a question which Robin didn’t answer for fear of retribution. He didn’t trust himself to answer in the positive, which he thought was what Slade wanted. But Slade didn’t want any such thing. He wanted to see Robin break down, and he got his wish from a camera in Robin’s shower later that evening. 

In between this were other “games” Slade liked to play. Some were heaven, some were hell. His dominance was absolute in Robin’s life, and any time he strayed there was always the threat of the button, with which Slade came dangerously close to fulfilling sometimes. But out of the majority Robin feared the cage. Being forced to cum was torture enough. Being forced to beg for it was still worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember- I love your reviews. I eat your reviews. I drink your reviews. I breath your reviews.


	9. Currant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade loves to mentally torture Robin by forcing him to orgasm. This time he uses e-stm to achieve his goals. E-stim hands-free cum torture. Robin is rather uncooperative in this one, so more non than dub con. Follows the Force series. 
> 
> Tags: asphyxiation, chocking, noncon, dubcon, e-stim, nipple play, nipple torture, forced ejaculation, milking, light sounding (Slade), e-stim butt plug, totally unsafe domination, filming, cuddling at the end with slight praise kink, so like… aftercare, a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the month of October I won't be posting for this fic because I will be posting 7 prompts for JayDick week and 14 for Sladin Week under a different heading than this one.

Robin had had a rough day. His sparing had gone well, but he was tired from it, and then Slade had sent him out on a mission, which again went well (for Slade) but was also like taking a beating from a rhino. Well, he had _actually_ taken a beating from a rhino. Beast Boy seemed upset, and Robin couldn’t blame him. But he hadn’t had any choice- it was fight or die, and Robin wasn’t going to just dye. He had to keep trying to find a way out. For now he fought.  

 

He was furious with himself and with the situation when he arrived back, but he let the anger wash away in the shower, because fighting Slade would go nowhere. When Slade entered the room uninvited, he bowed, because this was expected now. 

 

“Something tells me you didn’t give that fight your all.” 

 

“Beast Boy’s growing aggressive.” Was all Robin said in reply.

 

“Hm.” Slade hummed noncommittally, then stepped closer to Robin. He reached out and put one hand under Robin’s chin, a finger guiding him upwards. Robin scowled behind the mask but did nothing else. “I see you’re already dressed for bed.” This meant boxers and the mask. “A shame, because you’re going to have to take them off.” 

 

 _Of course. Naturally the only way to end an irritating and stressful day is to be raped by Slade!_ Robin thought angrily. He slipped off his boxers and threw them in a corner, then sat on the bed, like a robot, totally detached from the action. Slade chuckled at his reaction. “Lay on your back.” he instructed, and Robin did so, staring at the ceiling as if he could just be wondering what would be for breakfast in the morning. “And get rid of the attitude, Robin. I have something special planned for tonight.” Slade put a small box on the nightstand. It looked like a black radio, but there was a little sign on the bottom left corner that indicated lightning, or perhaps an electric pulse. That was unsettling. “Do you know what this is, Little Bird?” 

 

“It’s an e-stim box.” Robin said. He sounded nothing less than grumpy, so he supposed Slade knew his view on this one. 

 

Slade loved to come up with new and interesting ways to torture Robin, and one of his least favourites was forcing him to cum. This device was absolutely built for stuff like that, so Robin thought Slade would understand his lack of enthusiasm. But Slade didn’t comment on the tone. 

 

“Precisely,” He said, “It’s the ET312B, to be exact, and this is the link-up.” Slade connected the electrodes, then held up a blue band, which Robin could guess had a very specific use. At the very least Slade didn’t seem intent of hooking the electrodes directly onto him. Instead he lubed Robin, and fitted the blue bands over his flaccid cock as Robin stared straight ahead at the darkened ceiling. “Now, Little Bird, have I ever told you have incredibly vocal you are?” 

 

“Several times.” 

 

“This is your second warning. Consider it generous.” 

 

“Yes, Master, you have.” Robin corrected, but his heart wasn’t in it. Slade set the electrodes down, and Robin knew, oh he knew, he’d crossed the line. Slade’s anger was boiling over and he was about to snap. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m just really tired, Master Slade.” Robin said. He sat up a little, putting the pillow behind him to prop himself up, resolved to do better before Slade went for the button. “I’ll do better!” 

 

He didn’t bother to stop Slade’s hands from wrapping around his neck. It was a calculated sacrifice, though he had to hold back on his reflexes. Often if Slade had some kind of cathartic release from an outburst he wouldn’t drag Robin’s friends into the battle between them. 

 

Slade pinned him agains the headboard and straddled him, and Robin could feel his dick digging into his waist. It wouldn’t be the first time Slade had gotten off on choking him. He struggled a little for show, putting his hands on Slade’s to pry him off and letting his body buck into his Master’s. After about forty seconds of this, even with Slade’s careful control, Robin started to black out from the pressure. He felt Slade lean in and breath deep, taking in his smell. Then he was released. 

 

“Just for that,” he said as Robin coughed, “I’ll make sure to tease you. I was going to let you off rather easy today, Robin, but you’re bought yourself a ticket to a good deal of, well… I’m sure you will consider it torture. Don’t think your pathetic little display fooled me, Little Bird.” Slade removed his mask, exposing the eye patch, and set it on the desk.  

 

Robin coughed a few times more. He decided to opt for flirtatious, try to calm Slade down a bit. “It wasn’t at all entertaining?” 

 

Slade’s mouth curved slightly into an unwilling grin. “When you play, you play hard, Little Bird. I’ll take that as an apology.” 

 

It was one, but Robin didn’t say this. 

 

“Now lay down on your pillow again. Good… and we can begin.” Slade hooked up several electrodes to the base and the tip of the bands. “Let’s make your twitch, shall we?” 

 

But instead of switching on the e-stim, Slade produced a slightly curved black wand. It looked like a cross between a vibrator and a boomerang, but Robin would guess it was going in his ass. He proved to be wrong, however, which was a relief because he distinctly saw Slade turn two dials on it up to maximum. He squeezed lubricant on Robin’s chest, then he brought the wand down on Robin’s right nipple. 

 

“Ah!” Robin jumped as it touched his bare skin, though he had been expecting it. The electricity was strong, and the second on button was apparently for vibration. Slade switched nipples and touched again. Robin convulsed a second time and squirmed. Then Slade held the wand down. Robin screamed and writhed, the sensation far too much. Slade laughed and took it off. “Please, Slade, no-” Slade buried it in his other nipple and watched as Robin jerked and screeched. He was getting pretty hard off of this. He ran the wand back and forth over Robin’s chest and let him really feel the shock of it. When he backed off Robin lay panting for a while. 

 

“This is why you don’t piss me off.” Slade said simply. Then he flipped on the e-stim. 

 

At first, Robin didn’t feel anything. It took a minute for Slade to find something that was working at all, but when he did, Robin immediately understood why Slade had reminded him that he made lots of noise when in pleasure. Slade began to set up the camera as soon as Robin let out the first barely-stifled moan. It felt… different than anything. Like someone was stroking him both inside and out, hands working in unison over his member. 

 

A flash. Slade’s camera was on. Robin heard the distinctive sound of him pressing the record button, and he flushed. Everything documented for Slade’s pleasure. Sometimes he forced Robin to watch them, stoking him to finish and cooing in his ear about all the wonderful things Robin could do. It was difficult to resist Slade’s dirty talk when he put on that deep, tantalising voice, and he seemed to know Robin liked it. 

 

Slade crossed the room in front of the camera to stand near the little box. He touched something and Robin bucked up. And that’s how it went. Slade would adjust some dials and watch Robin pant as his cock hardened, then began to throb, a string of precum already dripping out of his erect cock. Then he would turn the machine down and let Robin take a “break,” at a currant he wasn’t able to cum at. In the meantime, Slade stripped down and poured lubricant into his hand. He spread it over his fingers and started playing with his own ass. The part of Robin that wasn’t riding the currant, cock twitching pleasurably, was surprised by this gesture. That was, until Slade produced a small clear-white plug and inserted it into his ass, leaning forward over Robin, his eye closed in contentment. 

 

Undone by the pleasure riding into his sphincter and prostrate, Slade doubled over, putting both hands on the bed next to Robin, who was now so close to cumming he thought he could push himself over if he just touched his cock for three seconds. His hands went to finish him without thinking, but Slade stopped him with a single word. “No.” He said firmly. Then he adjusted the dials on the box and Robin could once again feel almost nothing. 

 

Slade took a black object next, a long tube. Robin barely had time to register that it was a urethral sounder before Slade slipped it into the slit of his cock with his head raised to the sky, expression of utter bliss. “Mmmm…. you have no idea, Robin. The pulse back there makes you convulse around it… mm.” He played with the sounding stick a little, then reached for the dial to pull Robin back into the haze of sex he was in. 

 

For a few minutes Slade played with the sounding stick to pleasure himself as the machine played with Robin, listening to the near-constant hum of Robin’s moaning. Twice he got himself so close to coming that his hole was convulsing around the electric but plug. He turned down the currant to tease himself just as he was doing with Robin, and turned it up again when he felt he could take a little more. 

 

It wasn’t long before Robin was begging him. It started with “please, please, please!” and became “Master Slade, please let me cum, I need to cum Master, please, please, Master-” Though he tried not to show it, this was Slade’s weakness. He wanted to prolong it, so he turned the machine to just the right dial- the one he thought would give Robin the most pleasure while also not allowing him to cum. 

 

That did the trick. Robin’s hands went again to finish himself, and this time Slade held him back personally. “You’re not asking nicely enough, My Pet.” 

 

“Slade! Master Slade! Oh god! Please! Please! I need! To cum! Please! OH! OH!” 

 

Slade thrust forward involuntarily. “Apologise for you earlier behaviour.” He teased. 

 

“I’m so sorry! OH! Master Slade! MASTER SLADE! I’m sorry! I’M SORRY I’M SORRY PLEASE OH! Forgive me! Please forgive me!” 

 

“Not very specific, Robin…” Slade mused, enjoying the sound too much to give in yet. 

 

“Oh! Please forgive me! Master Slade please I need to cum I need it! Forgive me! Please forgive me! Forgive me for being rude! Please! Oh GOD! MASTER!” He was blushing now, and that was the real reason Slade gave in. 

 

“See, Robin, that’s all it took.” He lied, then he dialled the machine just a little higher and Robin spurt cum everywhere. Slade chuckled as Robin shouted explicatives and thanks, then shook like he was having a seizure, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, tongue lolling out, the picture of uncontained pleasure.

 

He couldn’t take it anymore. Slade removed the sound and put it to the side, next to the E-stim. He crawled gracefully up over the top of Robin from the head of the bed and watched the machine pull the last of his cum before flicking the switch off. His turn. 

 

Bending over like this, Slade’s cock was in his face. There, eye closed, Slade let the plug do it’s work, and soon he was cumming. Robin had thought he wanted to squirt him, but Slade came slowly, the jizz almost leaking out. Slade let out a few grunts, but was otherwise quiet, as was his norm. His cock twitched and leaked for almost a full minute, and Robin found himself getting hot off of watching it. He had the sudden, unhealthy urge to lick it clean, but he didn’t need to give into it himself. When Slade had finished, he said “Excellent Little Bird. Lick it clean for me and swallow. 

 

Robin obeyed, the act of it arousing him even though he couldn’t get hard again right now. His eyes closed and he pretended to himself that he was just putting on a show for Slade. In truth he was loving the salty taste, and licking it up like fondue was incredibly sexy. He knew he shouldn’t like this, but he couldn’t help it. The way Slade had come was so- 

 

“Very good, Robin.” Slade purred when he had been cleaned up. He slid off the bed only to lay next to Robin on it. 

 

Slade pet his head gently like the master of a good dog, and then put a finger under Robin’s chin again, this time guiding him slowly up. “Give me a taste,” he whispered, and Robin immediately kissed him, hard, wet, and passionate, tongues colliding. Neither seemed to be controlling the kiss but both were active in it, and it lasted for a good while, until their mouths, necks, and chins were covered with saliva. They broke off breathing heavily. Robin collapsed and let Slade bare his weight. He breathed in his musk and felt horney again almost instantly. He was even half-hard, despite his earlier use. “Could it be my Little Bird is learning?” Slade teased gently. 

 

Robin didn’t answer, but Slade removed the devices and wrapped his arms around him. He praised him for a while, Robin feeling more and more comfortable. Then, Slade holding him close, Robin fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A haiku about comments: 
> 
> Authors love to get comments  
> but some are not great  
> like the ones that say "update."


	10. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade shows Robin his face, goes away for a few days, and comes back. Then he gives Robin a massage as a reward for his behaviour, and goes gentle. Robin finds it’s possible to enjoy Slade’s manipulation.   
> You might notice Robin is uncut here. Well, so’s Slade. Cause I said so, and I’m writing ‘em. 
> 
> Tags: massage, happy ending, release crying (as opposed to rape crying), slight praise kink but on Slade’s side, dubcon, but no noncon this time, I guess the term “consensual sex with a minor” is probably the best tag though it’s very existence is a paradox, but still. As always, pedophilia and underage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember there will be a break in October so I can produce more sexy porn for Jay/Dick week and Sladin week!

Robin was busy reading when Slade entered. He looked up and was surprised to see him in almost ordinary clothes, a sort of thin-fabric turtleneck, green, face exposed but for an eye-patch, and wearing tight black pants with tall black boots, which looked and sounded heavy. Robin stood, taking in Slade’s appearance for the first time. His hair was black, but grey streaks cut through it, a reminder of his age. He also had a beard, which was unexpected. Clearly he really was missing that eye, which was the only explanation for a mask with one eye in any case. His build had also been obvious from the uniform, but the shirt was tight and carved out his muscles in a way Robin didn’t like so much as lust for. He was huge, as Robin well knew, but with these pants it was more clear from the bulge announcing it’s size and presence. 

 

Robin knew his eyes lingered on Slade’s dick’s outline, but he also took a good moment studying his face. A few minutes passed, and Slade finally spoke. “Like what you see, Robin?” 

 

The words _You have a beard_ clashed with the words _No you sick pervert_ and _You’re cock bulge is making me hard_ , so in the end, Robin just said “Slade…” 

 

“And what do we say before we say ‘Slade?’” 

 

Robin cleared his throat. “Master Slade you… you look different.” 

 

“I’m going out for a few days. Wintergreen will care for any needs you have. And Robin, when I come back, you know what will happen if you aren’t here.” 

 

“I know.” He didn’t need reminding. 

 

“I’ve set all the security. I’ll check in with you evening and morning.” 

 

“Yes, Master Slade.” 

 

Slade exited the room, and as soon as he shut the door, he grinned. He was going to miss his Little Bird. That expression had made his errand much more palatable. 

 

 

Slade returned in much the same manor. Robin was in the dining room, reading from his tablet again, and eating alone. Slade had to grin. It was something Slade often did himself, and Robin looked excellent while doing anything that reminded him of himself. Despite their frequent conversations, a few days seemed like a long time. Robin heard his footsteps and looked up. 

 

“Master Slade.” He said, surprised. Slade hadn’t told him he’d be coming back today.

 

“Hello, Robin.” Slade greeted, and Robin noted the chipper note. Teasing, but pleased all the same. 

 

“Have you eaten, sir?” Wintergreen asked, taking Slade’s swords from him. 

 

“Yes.” Wintergreen took himself to be excused by Slade’s tone, but Slade called him back. “Robin, when you’ve finished, join me in my corridors. Wintergreen will show you the way, if you can’t remember it.” 

 

He left them together, privately thinking that if Robin didn’t remember, he probably didn’t deserve what Slade was going to do next. Slade showered and changed into a regular black shirt and shorts, baring his legs for the first time in a while. He wanted to be comfortable for Robin’s reward. The boy had stayed put. Well, perhaps he didn’t have much choice with the trigger still in Slade’s hands. However, he didn’t seem to be trying to escape, according to the sensors, and to Wintergreen. He’d kept his regular schedule as well, working out, keeping up with reading Slade had assigned, and of course, with plotting a course for his first solo robbery, for which he presented plants for yesterday through a secure file. 

 

There was a polite knock on the door just as Slade was finishing up with the pumice stone. He was softening his rough hands, preparing for Robin. “Bring him in.” Slade said. But when the door opened in stepped his apprentice, his pet, his Little Bird, alone. Pleased by this, Slade motioned him forward, and the door closed. “Are you enjoying ‘On War?’” 

 

“I’ve read it before. Didn’t like it then, either.” Robin said. He was studying Slade’s features again, as if hoping to guess who he was simply by staring. Well, it hadn’t been much of a secret. If the boy had thought to punch the name into a search engine he might have found his last name. 

 

Slade put one hand gently under Robin’s chin, a finger cradling his head, then said “Strip.” 

 

Robin looked put down for a second, then he aggressively began to undress. Slade was amused by his lack of enthusiasm for the command, but he had no intentions with Robin tonight. Well, perhaps this was an exaggeration. He would have plenty of intentions if Robin became interested in them. “Can’t wait to get your hands on me again, Master Slade?” 

 

“Calm down, Robin. For someone who has initiated our previous encounters, you seem stressed about them.” This wasn’t entirely true of course, but Slade had no interest in revealing his manipulation to Robin. Not yet. “Besides, I’m not going to do anything you don’t like. In fact, I think you will very much enjoy this.” 

 

“My body will enjoy it!” Robin spat. “ _Not_ my mind!” 

 

“Lay on the bed, face down. And I mean face down, Robin. Make a headrest so your eyes can be down in the sheets.” As Robin did this, Slade got some oils out of his dresser. He thought vaguely about pushing Robin’s head down and suffocating him just for the thrill of it, but that was as much of that as he would entertain tonight. He was supposed to be relaxing Robin, not creating more stress. 

 

When Slade laid one hand on Robin’s shoulders, he jumped. He was very tense. “Relax, I’m not going to touch you,” he thought, then said, “At least not in that way.” Robin relaxed somewhat but of course he couldn’t bring himself down entirely. Slade had a lot of work to do. “This tension is only going to hurt you, Robin.” He warned. 

 

He rubbed oil on his hands. Robin’s nostrils filled with the sent of eucalyptus and spices, and when Slade touched his back again, he recognised the feeling of massage oil. Was he-? He felt the bed jolt as Slade pushed it effortlessly away from the wall, coming to the front of Robin so he could run his thumbs down either side of his spine. Robin relaxed slightly. “Time to unwind.” Slade said in a deep voice. 

 

Robin had so many questions, but the first one to make it out was “Why are you doing this?” 

 

“As reward, Robin. You’ve done well. I thought I told you to relax your shoulders.” Robin actually managed it this time. Slade’s hands ran down his back again and goose bumps erupted on Robin’s legs. He hoped Slade didn’t notice. 

 

“It’s not like I could go anywhere.” Robin said, pushing his luck, he knew. But Slade didn’t seem angry at this comment. 

 

“It’s wise of you to stop trying.” He said. He moved to the side of the bed, where he began to push his hands expertly into Robin’s skin and muscle, relieving his tensions. It had been a long time, maybe years, since Robin had gotten a massage. He just didn’t trust most people to touch him, since when he was a teen he’d been kidnapped, as Dick Grayson, by someone masquerading as a  massage therapist. She had been really handsy, too, and that had made him nervous. At the very least Slade seemed to be maintaining some level of professional detachment. In fact, he was amazing at this. 

 

“Where did you learn this?” He asked, his voice muffled by sheets. 

 

Slade didn’t say anything for a long time, and when he spoke, it was with the clear implication that Robin was to drop that subject. “You’re carrying a lot of tension in your arms.” 

 

Okay… Robin wasn’t sure how that was such a personal question, but he let the subject drop. He was enjoying his massage. Slade’s fingers worked into the delicate muscles of his hands and arms, firm but soothing. “You can take a lot of pressure.” 

 

“I’m not exactly a stranger to pain.” 

 

“So you _are_ in pain.” 

 

“No, it’s … fine.” 

 

“If you’re in pain you should communicate it. This is meant to be a reward, Robin.” 

 

“It’s great.” 

 

“Very well.” He thought he could hear a smile in Slade’s voice.

 

Robin was falling asleep by the time Slade started on his legs. It took him a while to realise that Slade’s professionalism was taking a dive. He was moving a little far up Robin’s legs, perhaps. Then he was massaging his ass, and Robin tensed again. “Relax, no harm meant. This is important as well. There are many muscles you may not regularly relax that need this.” 

 

Yes, but most of his muscles didn’t have an arousing affect! Robin tried to force his body to release its tension, which was easier thought of than carried out. But he used a few techniques to calm himself, and eventually his muscles complied. By then Slade was moving down, and then his feet were getting a nice, Chinese-style, rub. Meaning hard and to the point, but affective. He could feel the crunch of stress knots coming undone. It was simply bliss. 

 

He was definitely dozing when Slade tapped him gently on the shoulder. “Turn around, Little Bird.” He whispered. 

 

Robin took a deep breath and pushed up onto his side so he could manoeuvre around without upsetting his head too much. There were a lot of natural chemicals being released and they were making him drowsy and light-headed. When he laid down again, Slade worked first on his head and neck, which helped clear him a bit, but when he moved down to his chest Robin remembered how worked up he could become. 

 

“Maybe skip the chest…” he suggested, then added “Master Slade…” 

 

“I’m not skipping anything, Robin. You need to detox. This isn’t Massage Envy. I’m afraid you don’t get to choose.” 

 

Robin held back a laugh at that comment, then found that Slade’s humor on the subject had made it too easy for him to agree. Now Slade’s hands were oiling his chest and when they passed his nipples or teased the knots out of the developing muscles all around his stomach he felt an unwelcome arousal. 

 

Slade on the other hand, felt like he had found a goldmine. When Robin had made his request he’d wondered why, but now, watching Robin’s cock grow in size with every pass, he knew exactly the reason. He reminded himself to stay on task, though. This was for Robin. He could have his fun later, and now he knew where to touch. He had half a mind to squeeze his small pectorals just to see what Robin would do, but refrained. Later. Later. 

 

He moved down to Robin’s legs, which proved, naturally, to be an even greater temptation. Many of his techniques brought Slade up close and personal to that rising member, and he thought almost constantly about giving Robin the release he needed with his mouth. It took him a while to notice that Robin was looking at him. “Yes, apprentice?” 

 

“I know what you’re thinking.” Robin said simply, voice quiet. 

 

“I doubt that very much.” 

 

Silence, then “If you were, I was going to say…” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

Robin blushed and put his head back down, looking at the ceiling. 

 

“Go on, Robin.” Slade said, interest peeked. 

 

“First, what were you thinking?” 

 

Slade chuckled. Alright, if he had to play to get what he wanted now, he would. The worst that could happen would be getting shot down and then having to wait until the reward was finished. “I was thinking I’d love to suck that cock until you’re truly relaxed.” Slade noted the twitch. He licked his lips. 

 

“It would help.” Robin said. 

 

Without further ado, Slade wrapped his lips around the throbbing skin and sucked. Using only his tongue, he was able to roll back Robin’s foreskin. Robin moaned and thrust up slightly. Slade continued his massage, working in detail on Robin’s inner thighs as he chewed his cock. He listened intently to the moans of his bird and lamented the blue balls this boy was going to leave him with. Soon Slade was swallowing cum and Robin was left panting on Slade’s bed. 

 

As Slade moved up to the hands again to do the other side, he took the liberty of sucking the nipple on whichever side he was on during his ministrations. Robin was hard again soon, and Slade made a second offer. “Deep muscle massage, Robin?” 

 

Robin actually laughed, a little. “Is that your way of asking to fuck me?” 

 

“Something like that.” 

 

So much for Slade maintaining his professionalism. “Is it a real question?” Robin asked, turing serious. 

 

“Yes. Your choice, Robin. Your reward.” 

 

There was a long pause, and finally Robin barely whispered his assent. “Yes.” 

 

Slade hummed lightly and slid up on the bed gracefully to push Robin’s side and indicate he should turn around. Then he bathed his fingers in oil and set about stretching Robin. The other hand rubbed gentle circles into every reachable part of skin, keeping with the massage until four fingers were inside. “Dripping against the sheets yet, Robin?” 

 

Robin grunted, but it sounded like a happy noise. Slade cracked a smile despite himself, lubing up his own cock. When he pushed in it was controlled and gentle, smooth and sweet. He “massaged” all the way to the back, and when he hit Robin’s prostrate, Robin let out a little mewl. “Lovely,” Slade said, “Such a good little pet, Robin.” He pulled out slow, pushed in, just enough of a pace to drive Robin crazy with need. 

 

At the same time he renewed his work on Robin’s back, using his weight as pressure and his pressure as a means to leverage himself in and out slowly. It was taking Robin’s breath away in more ways that one. Then Robin felt, very distinctly, some kisses being peppered on his shoulders. 

 

After a few thrusts, Robin was practically sobbing into Slade’s pillow. The release of the knots that had built up in his body with the stress of his situation, and now this, the ultimate relief of all his tensions as Slade rubbed his back and hips in time with each blissful push against his prostrate. He began to shake with the emotion, letting loose, and Slade began to grunt with each push in. It was a gentle sound, sexy and low, like he was containing power that he couldn’t let loose. He started to gush praise over Robin next, calling him sensual, lusty, a good boy, a perfect pet, whatever pleased him to say. 

 

Incidentally, it was just as Slade was saying “Release your tensions, Little Bird, let yourself go-” that Robin started to cum. Slade milked him through it, his right hand slipping under them and his left supporting his weight about Robin. His hand wrapped around Robin and pumped him gently as he lodged himself in as far as he could go and made minute thrusts into Robin’s prostrate. “Yes, Pet, cum, let it all out, let it go, let me milk you of it…” Robin really was sobbing at this point. It took him a full ten minutes to start to come down from the intensity. The next thing he remembered was Slade helping him sit up, offering him a tall glass of water. He didn’t even remember him pulling out. As he drank he watched Slade jerking off onto the sheets in front of him. 

 

It was easy. A few pulls were all it took, Slade thinking of how undone Robin had become. He gasped and moaned once, then tucked himself back in, cleaning his fingers off in the sink of the bathroom. Robin set his glass down. Maybe he was too exhausted for it, but this time there wasn’t any guilt. He felt totally blissed out. 

 

“You’re welcome to sleep here, Robin.” Slade said. He sat on the bed and flung his legs over soundlessly, sitting. When had he moved the bed back? Robin didn’t know, or care. He scooted over and laid his head on Slade’s chest, breathing in the sent of the oil and of Slade. Slade ran his fingers through Robin’s hair. “You need rest, and water.” He said, but now that Robin had settled there he seemed reluctant to get the second one. Robin didn’t remember falling asleep, but when he woke tin the night to use the bathroom, he was laying curled into Slade, and Slade’s legs were wrapped possessively around him. When he returned, drinking another glass of water, he set it down on the counter and returned to the exact same position. He slept until morning. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slade learned this from his ex-wife, Adeline, which is why he doesn’t want to explain to Robin. (“No, Robin, I’m not telling you about my failed marriage just drop it!”) Okay… is it clear I like Slade’s voice acting? I mean, have you HEARD his Teen Titans voice? (Yes, I know it’s the Litch too). And whenever he’s talking to/about Robin it always gets super possessive and sexy. Like… (watching Robin take down the Titans) “Thrilling.” Jesus. My ovaries erupt every time. 
> 
> Honestly, if I hadn’t written something ever more ridiculous lately, I would have to say “This isn’t Massage Envy,” is the best line I’ve ever whittled into something that wasn’t crack. This is the gentlest Slade has been so I’m interested to hear your opinions and thoughts about Robin’s increasing willingness as well. See you next week!


	11. Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade gives Robin his usual control and dominance, with a side of firearms. Then he fucks him with a gun. Just to be frank. 
> 
> Tags: Gun kink, unsafe use of firearms, guns, gun fucking, are you getting that there’s lots of guns?, non-con, rape, pedophilia and underage as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late. Same as Bovine, this one had a delay because my apartment was a mess after I came back from a long holiday.

When Robin came into the dinning hall that morning, Slade was already there, and had already, apparently, eaten. Food was still laid out, but Slade had pushed his own plate away and was now cleaning one of the guns that lay in a row in front of him. Hunting riffles, machine guns, hand guns, almost anything Robin could think of. He’d seen Slade’s armoury, which was impressive if you were a trigger-happy firearm enthusiast, but of course they didn’t interest Robin. More interesting was the fact that Slade usually woke him before he ate, which meant he must have been allowed to sleep in. 

 

“Master Slade,” Robin said in surprise, then followed it up with “What time is it?” 

 

“Nearly nine.” Slade replied casually. “Good morning, Little Bird.” 

 

“Morning…” It’d been a while since Robin had slept that late, he assumed. There was no way to tell time here, so he might have done it before. He was always sleeping like a rock before Wintergreen or Slade inevitably woke him, bringing him back into the nightmare that was his life. But he had to admit he felt better for it, today. “How long was I out?” 

 

“Fourteen hours.” Had he really collapsed that early the night before? “To be honest I’m surprised, Robin. I thought you were an early bird.” 

 

“Was that a joke?” Robin asked. 

 

Slade chuckled, “It wasn’t meant as one. I’m sure you’ve heard them all.” 

 

“Probably.” 

 

God, when had it become so comfortable talking to Slade, of all people? Robin went to his chair, followed his usual customs. “May I sit, Master Slade?”

 

“Yes, apprentice. And feel free to eat something.” 

 

He sat and began to pile food onto his plate. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, he didn’t inquire as to why Slade had let him sleep so long. He figured in any case that it was probably because the previous day, he was practically collapsing during their sparing session. He hadn’t been sleeping well, lately. Too many nights in Slade’s bed, and it was giving him nightmares. He pushed this thought from his head. He didn’t need to think of it during the day, at least. Well, until it was physically happening, anyway. 

 

“Tell me, Robin,” Slade began, giving him a welcome out from his train of thought, “What do you know about guns?” Maybe not such a welcome out. Slade lifted the glock he’d been polishing and examined it, turning it to catch the light, seeing if there was any more work to be done on it. 

 

“Gen4, 40 caliber glock pistol, taking up 65% of the market share of handguns in the U.S, popular for competition shooting and ‘self- defence,’” Slade smiled at the implied quotations, but didn’t interrupt, “Between thirteen and fifteen rounds, 202 millimetres by 138 millimetres-”

 

“Ah, I see. All the specs, all the dimensions, in short, everything about the weapon except how to shoot it.” 

 

“I know _how_ to shoot it.” Robin clarified. Catching himself, he added, “Master Slade.” A pause,then, feeling brave, he remarked, “That doesn’t mean I _do_ shoot it. This gun in particular, and handguns in general, are popular for homicides and mass shooting alike.”

 

“And I know how much you loathe killing, Robin.” Slade said as if the topic bored him. 

 

Robin continued eating, but he knew this subject wasn’t finished. Months training with Slade, he was sure, by now, and still Slade hadn’t asked two things of Robin: to take off his mask, and to kill. He knew it wouldn’t last of course, but he’d held out for hope that he would be rescued. Was Bruce involved yet? Was anyone looking for him at all? Surely Bruce would never believe he was doing this of his own free will, right? Even after everything that had happened, Bruce would never believe that… **right**? 

 

“It’s interesting that you mentor could give you such details. He must know a lot.” Slade said, as if he had read where Robin’s mind was. Robin started. “The Batman… very capable, isn’t he?” 

 

Robin didn’t answer. 

 

“Tell me, why did you decide to end your apprenticeship, Robin? Was it because of a falling out, or were you fired?” _Both, actually._ “Did you quit? Did you resent him, being in his shadow?” _Ugh, this guy._ “Did you leave or were you forced out?” _Kinda… everything._  

 

 

Robin didn’t answer. 

 

“Apprentice, answer me.” 

 

“I don’t want to talk about this, Master Slade. Do whatever you want to me, but I’m well trained not to give away the secrets of the Bat.” 

 

“Hm, is that so?” 

 

“Many have tried, and failed.” 

 

“Everyone has their breaking point.” 

 

“Apparently mine surpasses being beaten with a bat, being stabbed, electrocuted, and cut shallow on the skin with a knife for three hours.” 

 

“You don’t look like you’ve endured that much. Your skin is quite smooth.” 

 

_Good doctors._ “Try me.” 

 

Slade chuckled, but the sound was cold. “I believe you.” He said simply. “I bet if I look hard enough I can find where the stitches knit you back together. You’re quite human, aren’t you, Robin? Which leads me to believe the Batman is also, well, just a man. Interesting hobby.” 

 

Robin bit back a million retorts, among them _Better than blowing up cities!_ and _Have you looked in a mirror lately, Slade?_ This time as he ate, Slade was quiet. When he finished, he had to go through the tedious rules imposed on him, though, which meant talking to Slade. 

 

“May I be excused.” He grumbled. It wasn’t even really a question if Slade went by only his tone, so naturally he refused to answer it. After two or three minutes, Robin cleared his throat and said, “Master Slade, may I please be excused?” 

 

“Go to my room.” 

 

Punishment already? 

 

“I’m going to more intimately acquaint you with these.” 

 

Practice, in the room? 

 

“Yes, Master.” Robin headed in the direction of Slade’s room, down the hallway. He waited just inside the door, standing at attention. Anything less was good reason for Slade to beat him brutally, tied to the post of the bed. 

 

When Slade entered the room, he said, “Show me.” He handed the gun to Robin. Confident that he wouldn’t shoot it, then, and rightly so, Robin thought. He had never given Slade a reason to believe otherwise. He unloaded the gun and handed the clip to Slade, but Slade didn’t take it. Instead he circled around back of Robin. “Load it.” Robin did so. “Shoot.” Slade ordered, and Robin allowed himself to just stare at Slade. 

 

“Master Slade?” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Shoot it… in the room?” 

 

“Have you lost your hearing, then, boy?” 

 

Robin sighed. He took aim and braced for the kickback, and shot out the shower wall, which was stationed just within sight from the bathroom door. The glass shattered and scatted all over the floor. The bullet lodged in the wall on the opposite side, and Slade took the gun back with force. It was louder than Robin remembered. He was actually shaking, a little. 

 

“Amateur. You need practice. Lots of it.” 

 

Fine. He would practice. But he wasn’t going to use it. 

 

Slade unloaded the clip. “Sit on the bed.” When Robin had done this, Slade tossed him the gun a little too casually. “Clean it.” He said, gesturing to the kit he had unceremoniously sprawled there. Robin wondered why Slade was doing this here of all places, but he completed the task as quickly as he could. Slade wasn’t satisfied, naturally. “Blaster rays and swords are grand, Robin, but we can’t let our skills dim in other ways. You need to be better, faster.” 

 

“Yes, Master Slade.” The reply was almost automatic. 

 

Slade swept the cleaning kit away from the bed and discarded it on the desk. He put his hand out for the gun and Robin gave it to him, butt first. “Lay down.” Robin hesitated for the second time that day. Slade, unfortunately, noticed this. “I gave you an order, apprentice. Do as you’re told.” 

 

Robin was sure he knew where this was going, and he didn’t like it at all. He bit his tongue. Talking back only put his friends in danger. Slade had been more strict of late than ever before, and Robin was sure he was being conditioned to do whatever Slade said. No hesitation. 

 

He shivered. 

 

“What’s the matter, Little Bird?” Slade asked coyly, but his tone sounded seductive and cruel. 

 

Robin wasn’t going to play this game. “Nothing, Master Slade.” 

 

“Hm. Lies will get you nowhere, apprentice.” 

 

_Enough with the pet names._

 

“Master Slade, with all due respect,” Robin grumbled in a voice that implied no respect whatsoever, “You ask me not to lie when the truth will only bring punishment.” 

 

Slade actually laughed at this. “Talking back will get you into trouble, Robin. I’ve asked you what is wrong. Obey me, and answer the question.” He replied. 

 

“I think I know what you’re going to do.” Robin admitted. 

 

“And?” 

 

“I’d beg you not to if I thought you’d stop, but I know you won’t. You never stop.” 

 

“You’ve never given me reason.” Slade said, then he moved to the foot of the bed. He studied the array of firearms at his disposal and selected one. “If it makes you feel any better, Robin, they aren’t loaded, of course.” 

 

_At least there’s that._ Robin thought bitterly, but he kept his face as blank as possible. As expected, Slade gave the order to take his pants off after that, and Robin did it as quickly as possible. The only way out was through, and he wasn’t going to take his time about it. 

 

Slade prepared him first, but only up to two fingers. It was quick as well. Robin thought it may have been too quick, until Slade positioned the first barrel and pushed it in. A long hunting riffle, thin barrel. Robin seized at the initial, cold press of it against his sphincter, then he relaxed. Through. Through. That was the only way out. 

 

“Very good, Apprentice.” Slade praised. “Tell me when you can feel that. I mean, _really_ feel it, Robin.”  

 

No, no, Slade was not pressing the barrel of a gun against his prostrate- Robin turned his head to the side, eyes shut tight, willing himself to remain calm and relaxed. Soon he felt the press and tried not to buck. He whined with pleasure. Slade pushed it in again and Robin became more vocal, moving against the barrel. After a minute of this, Slade pressed a hand gun into his palm. 

 

“Lick it. And give a good show, Little Bird.” He demanded. Robin’s tongue lolled out, wet with the pleasure of a good prostrate banging, and he licked the side, slicking it. He wet the weapon until it was dripping with spit, his thick tongue tasting the metallic twang. Slade moaned. “My my, Little Bird, yo don’t at all treat my cock half as nicely. Are you having a good time?” 

 

Robin moaned and sucked the barrel lewdly, knowing how to get Slade off. Through. Go through. The barrel of the gun in his ass was slowly, tortuously, pulled back again and pushed in, harder this time. Robin gasped. Slade repeated the motion, fucking him slowly. “Hmmm… I wonder.” Slade said suddenly. He pulled the trigger. Robin jumped, and Slade laughed. “It isn’t loaded.” 

 

“Then why even-”

 

“Shhhh, Robin.” Slade said, his voice deep and possessive around the name, “I only wanted to see if you could feel it.” He pushed in harder and Robin gasped. “Put that back in your mouth or I’ll force it in.” Robin obeyed. “Deeper. _Choke_ on it.” 

 

Robin swallowed the barrel as far as he could as he was fucked by the rifle. He did choke twice, and as he was getting close he began to squirm on the bed, making as much noise as he could. Slade wouldn’t let him go until they both came, and he’d rather not have to touch. That wasn’t in the cards, unfortunately. Slade removed the gun from his hands as Robin hit his climax and, for the first time, he kissed Robin deeply until he was breathless, just as he came. Robin moaned into the kiss and responded with fervour, lost to anything but pleasure for a few seconds. As he came down he realized he was kissing Slade back, sloppy, slow and languid. Oh it was amazing. When Slade let go, Robin lay panting on the sheets. 

 

“Such a good boy, Robin.” Slade praised. “You’re so beautiful laying fucked on he sheets like this.” It took Robin only a few second to recognise the feeling of cum being spattered on his cock as Slade groaned lightly. “Such a good boy.” Slade said. “Thank you for the morning bliss. I’ll give you a few minutes to enjoy. In the training hall at elven hundred hours sharp, boy.” 

 

“Yes, sir.” Robin managed in his parched throat. 

 

Slade chuckled in his deep voice and began to move about the room dressing himself and collecting his firearms. He left the ones he’d used on Robin, though. “Clean these.” He ordered. 

 

“Yes, Master Slade.” Robin said, keeping his wince inward. Of course he would want Robin to clean the weapons Slade himself had used. 

 

He heard Slade leave the room and tried to convince himself that he had done it right. Through. That was the only way out, after all. Through. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wintergreen gonna flip out over the shower.


	12. Sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade gives his bad boy a thorough spanking for letting him down. Follows the Self-care series. 
> 
> Tags: Spanking, punishment, underage, pedophilia, dominance, subjugation, pet names, hurt/comfort (in a weird dominance kind of way), holding, praise, aftercare, biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's late but I'm not sorry cause I was busy.

When Robin stumbled into headquarters, clutching his side, it was Slade’s fist that first greeted him, punching him in the stomach. He grunted as he hit the ground, then chanced to stand. Most of the time Slade would take kindly to an attempt at strength. 

 

“What happened?” Slade growled, and Robin looked defiantly into the one stark eye. Slade had been taking off his mask recently, but his right eye was still covered by a patch. Robin hadn’t removed his own yet, though, and Slade had never asked him to. Yet. 

 

“I tripped the security system.” Robin said plainly. 

 

“Hm. Interesting choice of words, Robin. From what you’ve said, I can’t actually tell if you’ve done this on purpose or on accident. **Don’t** make me ask.” 

 

Robin lied through his teeth. “It wasn’t on purpose.” Slade took a few steps toward Robin, his anger driving Robin back into the wall behind him. He feels like he used to stand and fight, but he’s learned when Slade is too far passed dealing with him. This is one of those moments. 

 

“Oh, is that so, Little Bird? So then, you are incompetent?” Robin’s back hit the wall. 

 

“It won’t happen again, Master Slade.” He said. 

 

“Damn right it won’t!” Slade slammed both hands on the wall on either side of Robin’s head, but he didn’t flinch. Nothing less than contact would make him flinch. Slade growled the next few words. “Bend over my knee, boy.” 

 

“What are you gonna do?” Robin asked suspiciously, but he immediately regretted it, as Slade’s hand made contact with his cheek, too fast and hard to block. He hardly saw it coming at all, and that was saying something. Robin had trained with the best. 

 

“Over my knee.” Slade repeated, taking Robin’s hair at the same time. He struggled, but Slade was stronger, as always. He sat on the edge of his throne deftly and threw Robin over his knees. Of course by instinct alone Robin tried to stand, to struggle, to pull away from his grip, but Slade was strong on this point. At last he simply flashed the wrist with the button on it in front of Robin’s face. “Don’t turn this into a fight.” 

 

Robin tensed, but he was frozen at least, so Slade was content. “I just want to know what you’re doing.” In Robin’s experience, being in a subjugating position meant something… something…. well, something was about to happen. Something bad? Something good? He still wasn’t sure how he felt about this. 

 

“You will see what I mean to do when I do it.” Slade replied indifferently. “Now put your head down or there will be punishment for both you and your _friends_.” 

 

Robin dipped his head, slowly. 

 

“Now relax, Little Bird.” 

 

At even more of a snail’s pace, Robin convinced his body to relax, almost muscle by muscle. 

 

“Now tell me what you learned today?” 

 

Robin blushed, feeling like a schoolboy. “I…. I learned not to… not to…” Trip the wire system? He’d done it on purpose. He wondered briefly if Slade knew this, then decided to take a chance. “Not to set off the alarm.” 

 

“No, that is _not_ what you learned.” Robin could swear the air had frozen at those words. But he didn’t have time to register much else, because Slade’s gloved hand was already striking him. He got in one hit before Robin realized what Slade was doing. He blushed furiously and put his hands on his ass, but he couldn’t stop the sudden reaction from his cock. It _was_ one of his greatest fantasies, but one little slap and he was already getting hard? Had Slade known this would happen? He seemed to get hard a lot in front of his Master. 

 

 _NO. He’s not your Master!_ Robin self-corrected. 

 

“Hands down, boy.” 

 

“Slade-”

 

“I said, hands down.” Robin dropped his hands in front of him again. “Don’t make me cuff them there.” Slade threatened. Robin was strongly reminded of one of his favorite porn movies, where the dom was repeating the same thing- _hands down or I’ll tie them down_. Hearing Slade say it now was surreal and pleasant in ways Robin didn’t want to admit to. 

 

Robin had known for a while than Slade had watched him in the tower… that was how he knew how to get under his skin, and how to turn him on. 

 

Slade’s hand came down again, hitting Robin just near the crack on his right cheek. He wiggled to avoid the pain and found delicious pleasure in his groin with the movement. Not only would doing that help him bare the pain…. 

 

It didn’t take a genius to know Slade was loving this just as much as Robin’s body. He found ample pleasure in touching Robin and watching him get off all over Slade. One part of Robin knew that he couldn’t let it happen again. But the memory of rutting against Slade was just as tempting as it was repulsive, and there was a second, stronger part of himself that was begging for more. 

 

Slade’s hand landed again and Robin squirmed. He was getting truly aroused by the time the tenth blow hit, his dick swinging between Slade’s legs every time he was hit, heavy as it hung inside his uniform. He was painfully hard by the twentieth, and his ass was burning with the marks. He was sure now that Slade was getting off, too. He could feel his arousal playing with Robin’s own, erect as it was. And that in itself was very telling, because though Slade’s armour didn’t extend that far, he at least usually wore protection there.

 

As arousing as it was, Robin couldn’t stand the thought of cumming again, showing Slade how much he was enjoying his hands on his body. And the pain was becoming too much as well. Each hard slap brought stinging discomfort and intolerable pleasure. The armour on his legs was the worst, because Slade hadn’t bothered to remove it. 

 

With a gasp, Robin finally cracked. “Please! I learned! I learned not to fail you! Please, stop, Slade! Please!” 

 

“More punishment for the use of that name. You know what to call me, boy.” Slade said, but Robin knew it was just an excuse as soon as Slade began to strip off his pants. He took off his gloves as well. Running his fingers delicately over the crack, he caressed the painful red parts of the flesh. 

 

“Master Slade, please…” Robin whimpered. He could feel already his release building, and he knew his cock was dripping precum onto the floor. 

 

“You will not fail again.” Slade said, voice cool and flat.

 

“No, master Slade, I won’t, I promise!” 

 

Slade began to spank him again, moving in time with Robin’s attempts to avoid further pain, their cocks touching through the light cloth of Slade’s uniform. Then Slade changed his pace, 

making little, repetitious slaps instead of scolding, hard ones, but quicker. He arched up to feel Robin’s struggles and kept going until Slade was cumming. He grabbed Robin’s ass in both hands and squeezed as he spasmed. Through his uniform his cum wet the side of Robin’s erection. Robin squirmed and Slade began to spank him in ernest, sending him wiggling all over Slade’s lap. It was impossible for Robin not to listen to the delicious moans Slade was making as well. 

 

Robin was mewling with pleasure and pain as he came, and Slade stopped his torture, watching the boy convulse. “Good boy…. good Little Bird…” he praised as Robin finished himself, rubbing against Slade’s cock bulge and legs without shame during his moment of climax. 

 

But as he came down it pierced him with guilt and disgust. How could he be enjoying this? Why would he let Slade… no, he _didn’t_ like it. Robin whimpered by accident, but Slade wasn’t bothered by this. “Admit it, boy, you love to be beaten.” He teased in a growling voice that always turned Robin on.  Robin was silent for a while, before Slade finally pressed him. “If you think you’re so above enjoying it, I’ll further punish you by having you lick up the mess you just made on my boots.” 

 

Robin moaned. 

 

Slade smirked beneath the mask. “Do it.” He ordered. Robin slid off his Master’s lap and began to lick the tall boots clean. His little tongue played with each drop as he accepted it, and when he finished, Slade was hard again already. So was Robin. 

 

Why was Slade’s brand of torture so difficult to resist? 

 

“You’re doing well, boy.” When Robin went to stand, Slade pulled him in. As Slade held him Robin felt something new- an emotion he couldn’t place. He breathed in Slade’s sent, and Slade retaliated by taking a deep breath from his neck, then sucking a hicky there as Robin rubbed against him, straddling him now. 

 

“Keep going.” Slade growled, and Robin thrust his hips harder, grunting and keening. Slade marked his skin everywhere he could reach, all over his neck and his collar bone, pulling fabric down as needed, removing any troublesome bits of the uniform. Between sucking and biting Robin could hear a constant stream of praise. “Yes, Robin… good boy, Robin… get off for me, boy… you cocktease…” Robin didn’t know when his hands found their way into Slade’s pants, but then he was rutting against the naked flesh, both of them wet with sweat and sticky with Slade’s cum. Soon they were both shooting a second time, and now Slade held Robin close through the orgasm. When they finished, Slade kissed his lips once, gently. “I forgive you.” He said simply. “Though I suppose you haven’t really been punished.” 

 

“It still stings.” Robin admitted, his teeth grinding together. Embarrassed. Slade liked that. 

 

“It will have to do, for now. Keep disobeying me and I will make sure you feel the pain of it.” 

 

“Yes, Master.” 

 

Slade hummed, and Robin tried not to relax. He was still being held close and Slade was petting his hair gently. He could have fallen asleep like that. He tried to move away, but Slade pulled him still closer. “Don’t move, Little Bird. I’m not through with you yet.” 

 

Robin had been afraid of that.

 

The next morning he woke in Slade’s bed, but Slade wasn’t in it. Mask on, he was kicking the side of the bed. His armour was gleaming in the dim light. “Get up, Robin. Time for our morning training.” 

 

Robin **had** been very afraid of this. 

 

He wondered if he was afraid anymore.


	13. Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade can’t help himself so he drags Robin into the public bathroom on the train and fucks him. This is straight up non-con rape, guys. It’s not just rape, it’s painful rape. There’s blood. Robin cries. This is the worst sin I’ve written so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Rape, pedophilia, bleeding, non-con, grooming, well you can see a little of it in the brainwashing, brainwashing

It had taken a year to get to this point. 

Robin was standing on a train for the first time in more than a year, actually, and Slade was in front of him, keeping him in sight, but also boxing him in against the crowd. He didn’t want his little bird trying to take flight out a window. But Slade’s mind was struggling with staying on-task at the moment. 

There was no mission, or maybe Slade could have been better concentrated. But taking Robin out was almost a mission of it’s own. Everything had to be just so, and so far this was Robin’s first time in public other than night missions. He was being quieter even than he usually was, and seemed to think that Slade would punish him for talking. 

Slade’s eyes followed the line of Robin’s muscles down to his hips, traced over his legs, and back up, lingering on where he knew a delicious cock lay sheathed in denim. His mind was wandering to train rape fantasies. Robin had been a fan of this kind of ‘hentai’ as well, Slade knew. Helpless person felt up by an evil man, running fingers over their ass, then… 

“Follow me.” He said abruptly. 

He could tell Robin’s training was going well by the fact that Slade didn’t need to tell him twice, and Robin didn’t ask any questions this time. Actually, Robin knew he wouldn’t get any answers from Slade. But he certainly knew the punishments for disobeying Slade… and the rewards for good behaviour. 

Slade wasn’t about to fuck his incredibly vocal apprentice in open view of other passengers, but maybe soon. He was, however, willing to go for a bathroom, and Slade didn’t feel he could wait much longer to fulfil his fantasies with Robin. It hadn’t been his intention, but now…

Slade took him down the isle and opened the door the separated the carriage from the outside doors and restrooms. Robin thought they were going into the next carriage, but Slade stopped and opened the bathroom door. More testament to Robin’s training- when Slade motioned him forward, Robin stepped right in. 

Thankfully it was one of the more spacious models. Slade locked the door behind them. Robin was glancing around curiously, and Slade smiled a wicked smile. “What’s the matter, Apprentice?” He asked, by way of reminding Robin who his master was. He took ahold of Dick’s shirt and moved him forcefully into the wall. By natural balance alone did Robin not keel over, because the train was rocking quiet a bit. But now they were against the wall next to the toilet, where the motion of the train wouldn’t be as disruptive. 

“Master Slade?” Robin asked, because Slade was now pulling his shirt off. Robin struggled to keep it on. “Here?” He said, and Slade chuckled. Robin let the shirt slide off. “Master Slade, you can’t be serious, we’re in a toilet-”

“Shhhh, Robin. You’re mine, and you do as I say.” 

Slade didn’t remove his own clothing. Instead he undid Robin’s pants and shirked them down. Robin stepped out of them, but closed his arms around his body. Clearly he felt more exposed than usual. “Master Slade, please. It’s dirty- it stinks- you can’t want to-”

“Silence.” Slade took hold of Robin’s underwear and ripped them. He heard Robin sigh. “I best not hear you making that noise again.” He warned. He took one of Dick’s legs and held it up. 

One leg lifted like this, Slade was able to slide in, gentle and easy from practice. A lot of practice. He pushed and Robin let out a grunt with each thrust. Slade planted his arms on both sides of Robin, letting the boy lean his weight on him with his arms wrapped around Slade’s neck. 

He winced when Slade started to go harder, his body tight with strain. “Ah! Ah! Master Slade, please, I’m not wet!” 

“Keep begging me, boy.” Slade said, “Might make it quicker.” 

Robin rested his head next to Slade’s as he said, “Ah… Master Slade… Master Slade, please… please stop, ah, it hurts, it hurts, oh god Master Slade, no-”

Slade doubled his efforts and Robin actually screamed, then buried his mouth into his own upper arm to stop the sound. Slade let out a low, cool laugh that was enough to make Robin hard most days. It was difficult keeping it up with blood dripping down his legs, though. The pain was much worse than usual. Slade at least lubed him most of the time. 

“There’s your lubricant.” Slade teased darkly and Robin let out a sob. “Mmmmm, yes, do cry. Let me hear that pretty voice moaning and weeping, Little Bird.” By his unusually vocal treatment, Robin thought Slade was going to cum, but then he was giving the order to halt. “Stop. Take yourself off.” Robin obeyed. No sooner had he done so than Slade was turning him around and bending him over the toilet. 

A wave of nasusia washed over Robin and he tried not to breath. He managed to close the lid at least as Slade pushed back inside of him. Laughing cruelly, Slade took hold of Robin’s hair and pulled his neck back. “Let me hear you, Robin. I want to hear that pretty voice sing for me.” 

And sing he did. Robin grunted and cried out as quietly as possible as Slade fucked him. The thrust was incredible and powerful, and soon Slade was doubled over Robin, grunting, unusually loud, “You’re not cumming, are you, Robin?” 

“It’s - ah- ah -ah-ah -please! It’s - too- hard- it hurts!” 

Slade wiped a tear from Robin’s cheek and released his hair, putting both hands on Robin’s sides now. “Hmmm- hmmmm-hmmmm!” Slade came all at once, pushing in as deep as he could go. When he’d emptied himself he pulled out at once. “Squeeze it out, Robin. Ruin the floor.” 

“Master Slade, please-”

“You think it hurts now, Robin, imagine me punishing you.” Slade wiped his dick off and threw the tissue on the floor. Hesitantly, Robin pushed until he couldn’t feel any more cum leaking out. Red blood and cum ran down his legs and onto the bathroom floor and the toilet, staining everything. Slade was watching as he tucked himself in. When he was satisfied with the show, he did a minimal job of wiping off Robin, discarding tissues everywhere. Then he zipped Robin up and handed him his shirt. Robin wasn’t making eye contact. Delicious, he was embarrassed. 

“I’ll clean up.” 

“No, you’ll listen to the sickened screams of the next person who walks in here and if asked you will insist you are just fine. We’ve only two more stops by now, in any case.” Slade said. Robin put his shirt on. 

“You’re going to leave this for someone to clean-” He tensed, seeing the blow coming, but Slade paused as well. 

“Hands down.” Robin dropped his fists and took the blow to his face. “One for disrespecting me,” Slade punched him in the gut and he doubled over, “one for rebellion, Robin.” Slade grabbed his hair and twisted him back to meet his eye. “Don’t question my authority, Apprentice. Always remember who holds the power.” 

“Yes, Master.” 

“Better.” Slade let him go. There was a knock at the door. “Hm. I hope you’re a good actor.” Robin looked panicked. “It’s simple, Robin, just say to get help.” 

Robin took a breath. “Please get help, I’m bleeding!” He called through the door. 

“You’re bleeding?!” Came the answer. 

“It’s bad. Please get help!” 

He heard a muffled “oh my god,” and a scurry. 

Quickly, Slade threw the door open and dragged Robin through the connection to the next car. They didn’t stop until they were three cars down. 

“Ah, next stop. Perfect.” 

The doors opened just as there was a loud scream. Some of the people stopped to look at the source as they passed the commotion in that car on their way out on the platform, but Slade put his arm possessively around Robin and guided him down the stairs. Robin felt the hot sting of shame all the way out of the station. 

“Alway travel with nothing, Little Bird, when possible.” Slade said when they were outside. Robin stared at the concrete below. Slade whispered in his ear “Who do you belong to?” 

“You, Master Slade.” 

“Excellent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hehe


	14. Chapter 14

Previous chapter was updated.


	15. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Kinktober, Waxplay and Asphyxiation prompt. I'm doing Kinktober out of order this year to correspond with Sladin and Danvid weeks. Follows the Force series.   
> Tags: Asphyxiation, waxplay, underage, rape, forced, bondage.

Robin was dreaming. He had been dreaming much lately, despite his exhaustion, and almost all of them were somehow related to his day life. Slade. Always Slade. 

Slade watched him, not knowing nor caring what the dream was about. His apprentice was struggling against the bonds he had applied while he slept, and when he woke it was because he couldn’t seem to move in his regular manner. “Master Slade,” He said in surprise upon waking, “Why am I tied down?” 

“You were dreaming.” Slade commented, ignoring the question. “What about?” He added, suddenly curious. 

Robin was sure that Slade had seen him trying to fight in his dreams. Did he talk in his sleep? No one had slept in the same room with him since the circus, so he was never sure. He opted for the truth. He was already at Slade’s mercy, and had no intention of being dishonest at the wrong moment. “I was dreaming… about you, Master Slade.” 

“Hm. Intriguing. What was happening? A duel?” 

“No… sir… You were…. coming onto me.” Robin blushed at his own words. He’d chosen them thinking that ‘you were raping me’ probably wouldn’t be tolerated, but Slade said the words himself. 

“Ah, I was raping you.” No empathy, no emotion. Just words. 

“Yes, Master Slade.” 

“A nightmare, then. I’d apologize for making it a reality, but I’m sure you’d know the words were quite empty, Robin.” 

Robin didn’t answer. “What are you going to do?” He asked instead. 

“Does knowing help?” 

“Sometimes.” 

“Very well, then. I’ll try to make it easy on you.” He gestured around the room. “First I’m going to choke you, Robin. The candles are for my enjoyment as well. A little… burn play.” 

Not as bad as Slade’s usual fantasies, as far as Robin was concerned. His dream had been worse; blood and knives. He laid back, showing Slade his submission- not that it mattered. The ropes were rather tight. But Slade took it as an act of surrender, which was accepted and cataloged for praise later. Maybe even reward, if he kept it up. 

“Very good, Robin. You’re getting better at acceptance. It’s an important skill for you to have when dealing with your master. But remember, show no such thing to your enemy.” 

‘You are my enemy,’ almost slipped out. Robin closed his mouth tighter. 

He felt Slade’s hands around his neck. “Relax into it. If you enjoy it long enough, you’ll come before you pass out. Ah, but you don’t care for that part, do you, my Little Bird?” 

Ugh, that nickname. It was horrible. 

There was pressure now, but not enough to be choking him, at first. Slade eased into it, until he was short of breath. Then he moaned and closed his one eye, savouring that moment, and pushed harder. Robin gasped and struggled a little, but Slade didn’t mind it. That’s why he was bound, after all.

Harder. Robin struggled harder as well, and Slade could feel through his gloves the movement in his neck as he choked. He envisioned putting a bag over Robin’s head just to see the effect and decided for it. He had one handy. But first the rope. And before that, the wax. He let go, removing his gloves immediately, and Robin gasped for breath. He regulated his breathing quickly, which Slade was both proud of and annoyed by. Now he had to start all over again. 

“Perhaps you shouldn’t have done that.” He suggested, picking up a candle. He held it over Robin for a second, then tipped it and let it dribble down his chest as Robin made little noises that Slade was quite fond of. A break. 

Robin was quiet for a second, then said, “It’s a natural reaction to stress.” 

“Good training.” Slade commented. He poured another candle, this one over his right thigh and leg. Robin spasmed as the wax hit his thigh, leaving a red mark under it that Slade would be sure to play with later. Another, over the left thigh. Some of it slashed a bit and landed on his cock, and Slade licked his lips as Robin moaned in pain. 

Slade went for a fourth candle. This one was still burning, and was very new. He knew just what to do with it. Holding it close to Robin’s scared skin, he put it out on his left nipple. Robin bucked up and made a noise of distress between his teeth. Slade moaned. “Beautiful.” He whispered, almost inaudible. 

“Master Slade…” Robin complained, but stopped short. Begging usually turned Slade on, not off. 

“Go on, Robin. The sooner you get me off, the sooner your agony ends, remember?” 

“Please…” 

“Mmmm. That’s it, Little Bird. Suffer for me.” Slade purred. He dribbled another candle onto delicate skin, right over the other nipple, as he sucked the marred one. Robin made noises of pain to each nip and suckle, but said nothing. Slade backed off to remove his shirt and undo his pants. He pulled out his hard cock and let it hang there unsheathed. 

Taking the last few candles, he poured one on himself. His cock twitched and he moaned. “Yesss….” The last candle hovered, then he let it drip, drip, drip onto Robin’s tip mercilessly. Robin writhed and nearly screamed with each new drop of wax. At last the candle was empty, but Slade didn’t stop. He tipped it so the flame was touching the wax and let it drip some more before finally putting it out quickly near the base of Robin’s flaccid member. 

“Yes, Little Bird… feel the pain.” 

The bag was sudden. One minute Slade was above him, and the next he was pulling something over Robin’s head. He knew better than to panic or fight, but that was only while he held his breath. Eventually he had to let it go. He tried to breath, but the bag only stuck to his face and choked out his breath. A few more tries, and he was panicking, thrashing about and taking hopeless breaths against the plastic. 

Slade rested his length against Robin’s stomach and enjoyed each new movement to it’s fullest, watching him struggle harder and harder. But it wasn’t until Robin was merely twitching and jerking that he got off, removing the bag in tandem. He listed to Robin’s gasping breaths all through his orgasm, making a mess of Robin’s stomach. 

They both rested there for a minute and finally Slade got up, throwing one leg down on the side of Robin. He pulled a few of the ropes and the rest fell loose. “Clean up. I shall’t force you to come tonight.” He said. 

“Thank you, Master.” Robin gasped. 

He really was learning some respect, wasn’t he? “Excellent, Robin. You’re coming along nicely. Very nicely.” Slade praised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that if I get reviews or not will highly affect 1. If I’m predisposed to doing something for Kinktober next year 2. If I’m predisposed to write more of that pairing or kink 3. If I predisposed to continue posting on AO3 or not.


	16. Shotgun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au where Slade is Robin's teacher during his Bruce Wayne's Robin days and gives him detention just to smoke weed and try to tempt a little bird onto his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Shotgunning, Teacher/student, underage, pedophilia, like actually he can't be over the age of 13 kind of pedophilia, frottage, handjobs, between the thighs.

When Richard walked into detention, Bruce’s lecture ringing in his ears, he first looked at the empty classroom, then at the teacher. 

Oh. Slade. Of course. 

Not only was he always making excuses to be alone with Dick, but he was also the one who gave him detention, for something he couldn’t prove because naturally Dick hadn’t done anything. …That could be proved. 

He sat down in the front row and contemplated his options. Well, he thought he could take this guy on, if he started to harass him. Sexually… He always got this weird idea about him. He couldn’t prove that Slade had ever assaulted a child, but something about the guy just screamed “I want to touch you, Richard Grayson. I want to touch you in very inappropriate ways.” 

How was it that no one else was in detention? How was it that Slade, who to Richard’s knowledge (and Dick had a lot of knowledge about it, because he made it his business to know, just like Bruce had taught him), never gave anyone detention and never led the detention classes, happened to do both at the same time? Something was fishy. 

“Hello, Richard.” 

“Mr. Wilson.” 

He hated being called that, Dick knew, but that was the more polite way so even if he told Dick to call him something else (he had) Dick could at least make a case for it. 

“I can never tell, Richard, if you’re attempting to be polite, or just trying to piss me off.” 

A sense of relief stole over Robin at once as he watched Slade take out a rolling paper and add weed to it from a case. He grinned. Though Slade looked at him, he said nothing. He just began to roll the grass into a blunt and light it. A part of Dick couldn’t believe it- just the concept of him lighting up in the school was a struggle to acknowledge. A part of him wasn’t surprised at all, though. He was sure, somehow, that Slade had taken harder stuff before. 

But the relief came from the sheer act of Slade doing something that was meant for relaxation. He was only smoking, but the smell of it was enough to confirm it was weed, even if the sight hadn’t been. For Robin, who had been tested on recognising all drugs, it had been enough, of course. 

If Robin thought he was free of Slade’s dominance plays, though, he was wrong. After a few puffs, Slade said, “Come sit on my lap, Richard.”

“Sorry?” 

“I said, come sit on my lap.” 

“And why should I do that?” 

“Because I told you to.” 

“Right. Which is enough to send you to jail.” 

“Are you recording?” 

“No.” Dick said casually, as if this didn’t matter. He crossed his arms. 

“Then I’ve very little to fear, don’t I?” 

“What, you don’t think Bruce will believe me?” 

“I’ve no doubt that he will, actually. That playboy ordeal just screams ‘I was molested or highly wronged as a child.’ Of course, it might just be the trauma of loosing his parents in such a way. He was there, I believe.” 

“Yeah.” Dick said, more somber. He was reflecting on exactly why he didn’t mind that Slade was so clearly hitting on him right now, and wondering if his own traumas were to be held accountable. 

“Have you ever tried this?” Slade asked next, as if he didn’t really care about the answer. 

“No.” But I’ve been drugged by all sorts of stuff. It’s not something I enjoy.

“Hmph. Well, it really depends on a lot with weed. How you’re feeling at the moment… your personal structure, biology. Why don’t you try it?” 

“I’d prefer not to.” 

“Just the once, Richard. You might like it. Or we could find a different way to occupy your time.” 

“Such as?” 

“Getting you off. Come to think of it, there’s no problem with us doing both, if you’d like.” Slade said boldly. “Now come sit on my lap, boy.” 

“You’re brave, I’ll give you that.” Dick said. He didn’t move. 

“So are you. Most young men would be running for the principal by now.” 

“And most predators wouldn’t be so in my face about this.” 

“And how would you know a thing like that, Richard?” 

Dick paused, then said, “It’s just psychology. That stuff is easy.” 

“It is. And yours is telling me that you’re tempted, just slightly, to come over here and see what I have to offer.” 

It was dangerous, Dick knew, but that was exactly why he wanted to do it. He could try it, this once. He wanted to try it. Just this once. He stood up and strutted to the front of the classroom, running his hand seductively around the desk as he went, and stopped just in front of Slade, who’s legs were open in invitation. 

“You like me, Slade?” He asked quietly, deeply. 

“Surely you must know that.” Slade remarked. 

“Or you just like kids?” 

“And surely if you really thought that, you wouldn’t still be here.” Slade said cooly. 

“Oh yeah?” He dropped to his knees and felt himself harden at his own little game. The game of danger. He placed one finger on Slade’s chest and ran it down the buttons until he reached his bulge. Slade took a puff. So calm and cool, Robin thought. Perhaps he would play more dangerously. He stuck out his tongue and ran it over Slade’s clothed hard on. “How was that?” He whispered. 

“It would be much better on skin.” Slade commented, “But I’ll take what I can get.” 

Robin stood and moved fluidly to straddle Slade. He stayed there, his own erection grinding deliciously against Slade’s. “I’m here.” He announced sweetly. 

Slade kissed him long and languid. 

When Slade broke the kiss he said throatily, “You turn me on, kid.” 

“Gonna give me a hit of that?” Dick said. He was getting quite into this game, and feeling good already. 

“Take a breath when I tap your waist.” Slade instructed. He took a hit himself, then kissed Dick again, and Dick could really taste it this time. Slade tapped his waist and Dick breathed in just as the kiss ended and Slade breathed out. The result of course was a mouth full of smoke. “Hold it.” Slade said gently, and Robin obeyed, feeling the effect almost immediately. “Now.” 

Robin exhaled. “Wow.” He breathed. 

“Again?” Slade asked. Robin kissed him by way of a yes. This time when Slade took his hit, Robin ground against his bulge. Slade fought back a smile, kissed Robin, and exhaled. Richard inhaled, held, and breathed out. 

“Feeling good?” Slade wondered aloud. Richard nodded. He relieved Slade of the joint and took some himself. He kissed Slade as he unbuttoned his shirt, loving that the door was wide open. It was so exciting. He shotgunned Slade and finished the last few buttons. His chest was extraordinary. 

Richard ran his hands over it as they continued their game, and Slade unbuttoned Richard’s shirt as well. They made out like that for a while, feeling each other up, Robin in the front and Slade with both arms around him touching his back and dipping into his tight little pants. 

Then Slade moved to Dick’s ear and ran his tongue over it, soaking it with spit, then dipped inside. Dick moaned and Slade sucked his lobe. Dick took a hit and gave it over to Slade, who held his breath, letting his head fall back. After a few seconds he exhaled through his nose. 

“Fuck…” Slade moaned as Robin’s hand snaked down to undo the button and zipper on his slacks. He reached in and squeezed Slade through his underwear. 

“Language, Slade.” Robin chastised. Slade grinned and even chuckled a little before reaching down for Robin’s belt. He had it off in seconds and was undoing his pants. Without waiting, he took out Richard’s cock and pumped it a few times. Dick threw his head back and moaned. Then he returned the favour, retrieving Slade’s member from his pants. Slade put them together and wrapped one experienced, large hand around them both. He jerked them off together as Robin gave him a hit. They kissed, holding the smoke between them, tongues dancing, lips melding, hand gliding over their joined cocks, until at last Robin couldn’t stand the high and pulled away. 

Slade chuckled at him. “Feels good, doesn’t it, boy?” he challenged. 

“Fuck yes.” Dick swore. He began moaning in earnest as Slade’s hand caressed him expertly. Quite suddenly he was cumming, grinding against Slade and gasping as if every spurt was a surprise. Slade put the blunt out on the desk and focused on Dick. He pushed him up on the desk as Dick came, standing up to leverage him. Then he closed Dick’s legs. As he rode his post orgasm, Slade fucked between them, still rubbing Dick’s cock throughout. Dick came down and relaxed, letting Slade do what he wanted. After a few minutes Slade was ready. 

“Let me cum in your mouth.” He demanded. He pulled Robin up and sat down. “Just suck the tip.” 

Richard didn’t even question it. He just sat on his knees, almost bonelessly, and sucked the cock into his mouth. Slade unloaded immediately and Richard swallowed without asking. He continued for a while like that, taking load after load into his throat. Finally Slade ran his fingers gently through Richard’s hair and pulled him off slowly. 

“I guess you liked that.” He commented. “Maybe you should give me detention more often.” Robin said, his eyes half-lidded. 

Slade chuckled. “Perhaps I should give you detention every day of the week, boy. I’ll make you cum harder that you could imagine. Same time tomorrow. Don’t be late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope it's not TOO obvious I've never done weed ... heh heh... heh... *sweats*


	17. Doctor, Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got this prompt a long time ago and it happens to fit with kinktober this year, so I finished it up!   
> “Would you do something with medical kink? It could be something basic like Slade strapping Robin down to a table and giving him a very thorough (and rough) check up.  
> Oooorrrrr... if it was in your limits and you could make it work, something more extreme like catheters, enemas, speculums, etc.  
> I personally prefer the more extreme option but I know whatever you choose to write will be great regardless!!”

Robin woke up before Slade even touched him. “Master?” He asked. “I thought today was off,” he quickly added, “but if it pleases you…” 

“Today we have no training. However, I’ve set something up for us in the lab. Follow me. You needn’t dress.” Slade replied smoothly. 

Robin got up and followed, the adrenaline of the unknown waking him up. Slade could be… unpredictable, sometimes even cruel, and Robin had every reason to fear what he didn’t yet know. 

The lab looked the same as it always did. It was more of nurse’s station, actually, but Slade always called it the lab. Robin had been here many times treating his injuries. Sometimes Slade did it for him, giving off an aura of caring and overprotection as he bandaged the wounds he himself had inflicted. But right now, Slade simply motioned to the table. 

Robin laid down and Slade strapped him to the cold metal across his chest. “This injection should loosen your inhibitions and allow you to enjoy everything to the utmost.” 

“Thank you, Master Slade. I thought you might have something on hand.” 

“I hope you aren’t nervous, Little Bird.” 

“A little.” 

“Shall I let you choose what’s first?” 

“Master Slade?” Robin said with a smile. It sounded like a question, but there was also gratefulness in his tone. 

“Go on, then.” Slade gestured to the panorama of instruments. Robin swallowed, realizing that today’s kink was of the medical variety. 

“What… what do they do?” 

Slade touched the array one piece at a time. “This will open you wide for me, this will empty you out, this will make your cock twitch before you pee-” 

“Empty me? Like… an enema?” 

“Exactly.” 

Robin paused for a minute, then said, “I’d like to try that first, please, Master Slade.” 

“Good boy, lay on your back.” Slade demanded, but his voice was gentle. Robin figured he’d made the right choice. He laid his head down from craning it and let Slade position him so he was holding his knees. “You’ve made me proud, Robin.” He said. 

Robin couldn’t help but smile a little at this. “Well if you were trying to get me in the mood, it worked…” He admitted. Slade chuckled and instructed Robin to turn around, unclipping the restraint for a while. It wasn’t strictly necessary, but Slade found that Robin being tied down in some way was always satisfying. Robin felt something enter him, dry, but it made no difference. Slade was capable of pushing in dry by now, and he was massive. It wouldn’t be comfortable if Slade decided to fuck him, but this little tube was fine. “Feels good.” He whispered. Slade kissed the back of his thigh, near his buttocks, in reply. 

Slade undid the clip holding the water back, and immediately Robin felt his cock twitch. Water was filling him slowly and he clenched around the tube. He looked down and saw the bag. It was white. “W-what’s in the solution? Ah! Wow…” 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying this. You’re twitching, you know. It’s warm milk.” 

“Milk?” Robin said in surprise. 

Slade grinned at him. “Shocked?” 

“I thought it would be water.” 

“Milk has a sexier composition. You’ll see what I mean in a minute.” 

Robin got comfortable on the table. Smugly, he said “You’re going to fuck me.” 

Slade gave him another laugh. “Yes, so don’t let it spill out. Almost done.” 

Robin’s ass felt amazing. He let his eyes flutter shut. “I think I’m gonna cum…” He warned Slade in a mild voice. 

“If you do, you’ll regret it. Deep breaths, Robin. Deep breaths.” 

Robin moaned as Slade entered him slowly, listening to the low guttural sound of pleasure Slade was making. As soon as he hit the back, Slade fucked him hard, thrusting into the wet sloshing mess as Robin groaned with each movement, caught somewhere between bliss and torture. Slade pulled out and milk spilled to the floor before Robin could stop it, but Slade only laughed and thrust his cock back in, putting his hands on either side of Robin and going hard again, each push making Robin’s need to ejaculate the milk more desperate. Slade was laughing quiet often today, Robin noticed. Clearly he was having a great time fucking his little cockslut. 

“Yes, Robin, yes! Yes! This time when I pull out you can spill all over the floor, beautiful boy. Do you hear me?” 

“Yes, Master. Thank you, Master Slade.” Slade kissed him once on the back of the neck and then pulled out. He watched Robin squirting milk from his ass, and though he couldn’t see it, he sensed there was a look of utter relief and pleasure on his face. The drug was kicking in for sure. He was so doped up that Robin was experiencing everything as pleasure now. 

“Go into the bathroom, Robin.” Slade said, letting Dick out of the strap. “You’ll be emptying yourself soon enough.” Robin obeyed, waddling a little, trying to keep everything left inside of himself. Slade chuckled at his funny little walk and prepared the speculum with lubricant as he was gone. When Robin returned, bumping into things along the way, fucked up from the drug, and laid down, Slade held it up. “Now… let’s see you opened up.” He said sensually, re-clipping the strap. 

He positioned the speculum at Robin’s entrance and pushed it in. Robin sucked air through his teeth. “It’s cold…” he whispered gently, sure that his tone wouldn’t be taken for a complaint. 

“Probably good, as hard as you are.” Slade opened the speculum and Robin moaned. “See? You’re loving it already. Now…Open wide, Robin.” Slade clicked down and let the instrument fall into the next notch, then the next, as Robin struggled and moaned and groaned. 

“Please- ah! Master Slade it hurts! Uuhhhhhhh uhhhhhhh uhhhhhhhhhhh!” But Slade could see he was also feeling good. His cock was twitching and spasming. His mind was clouded with pleasure and pain. 

“Yes, take it!” Slade thrust his member in, but Robin was so open it made no difference. He was left squirming in ecstasy as Slade pumped his cock, then began to pee inside of him. “Look at that, yes! Look how gaping wide you are, Robin!” 

“Master Slade, please!” Robin cried out, sure the torture would end when Slade got his fix. 

“Tell me what you feel, Robin.” 

“It hurts!” 

“Tell me what you feel, not how it feels.” 

“It- I’m- I’m so open, Master Slade… please…. please… I can feel…” He blushed terrifically and Slade chuckled. “I can feel…” 

“Tell me.” He demanded. 

“I can feel your piss.” Robin mumbled, turning scarlet. Slade pulled out and let Robin’s hips drop. Piss and precum joined the spilled milk on the floor. Robin felt the speculum close. 

“Tell me, Little Bird… what’s wrong?” He held up the sounding device to give Robin a clue. It took him a minute, as foggy as everything was, but finally he articulated something. 

“I…There’s a pain in my cock…” 

“Doctor…” Slade guided. 

Robin blushed again and said, “Dr. Slade… there’s a pain in my cock.” 

“Such a filthy word, Little Bird. Let’s take a look, shall we?” He fit a nanocamera on the tip, careful not to block the hole. Then he pushed the sounding device into Robin’s cock. “I love doing this.” He whispered, confiding in Robin. 

“Master Slade…”

“Doctor.” 

“Doctor… please… let me do it to you, too….” 

“Hm. Very well, gently now.” 

Robin sat up and Slade gave him a second rod. He got on all fours and slipped the second rod into Slade’s pee hole. He couldn’t help it. He licked the wide hole and spit into it. Slade moaned and pushed him back. “Such a bad boy you are. Lay down.” 

Robin laid down and Slade strapped him in again. He moved the sounder up and down in Robin’s hole as he squirmed. Sometimes it was too good, sometimes painful, leaving him confused. But after a few minutes, Robin was cumming around and through the device and Slade was laughing hard and menacing. “YES!” He nearly screamed as Robin pumped cum from his hole. “Again!” 

This time Slade put their sounding devices’ tips together, one hand on his cock and the other on Robin’s. The drug was really in effect now. Robin was still hard and ready. He stroked them in tandem, and he didn’t need to imagine anything to get off. He just looked at Robin, debauched and ready for a fucking, and came. He came first, his jizz shooting into the other rod and leaking out the sides. Then Robin came, forcing everything the other way. When Slade removed the devices his hands were full of cum. He rinsed both sounders and rubbed Robin’s chest with his hands, the sperm soaking into his skin. Robin’s eyes had rolled into the back of his head and without permission he was peeing on the floor and the exam table. Slade tsked but didn’t say anything. 

He put on a glove and moved his finger into Robin’s hole, checking his prostrate. “Hmmm… no problem here. Better to be sure, though. Slade gave his member a generous measure of lubricant, for Robin’s sake, and then pushed right inside. His Little Bird was nice and stretched for him, of course, after the rough banging he’d already given him. 

Slade was fucking him into the table, but Robin was hardly awake now, and he was so drugged he could feel only his cock sliding against Slade’s sweat-soaked skin. Then Slade managed to undo the strap and turn him over so Robin was being fucked into the cold metal. But the coolness didn’t ruin the effect at all. The drug had him good now and he was getting off. He was constantly getting off. He couldn’t stop cumming huge loads all over the table as Slade laughed and fucked him, filling his pretty hole with his cum. “Push it out.” Slade said when he pulled out. Robin pushed and cum dribbled out and down his thighs. He could barely manage even that. 

He might have fallen asleep. Time had definitely passed from the daze he was in to where Slade was lifting him. The place smelled like alcohol again and it was clear that Slade had cleaned up. He drifted off again as Slade carried him and woke up hours later in his own bed, Slade curled next to him, still awake, coming through his hair with his fingers. 

“Did I do well, Doctor?” Robin asked, mind still blurry. 

Slade chuckled. “Yes, Little Bird. You did very, very well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys. Can you tell?


	18. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Slade/Robin week, yay! Seven new fics for ya'll, once daily unless I fall behind. This one is Power Imbalance and for Kinktober, Lingerie.

Slade came in later than usual from being out, canvasing an area he would be taking his apprentice to soon, if he remained on Slade’s good side. It was unusually dark inside, and quiet. Cautiously, feeling that something was off, he entered his room. His apprentice’s voice very nearly startled him. 

“Master Slade?” 

“Yes, Pet? Why are you in my room?” 

“I hope you can get on the bed before I answer that.” Robin replied flirtatiously. 

Ah. Interesting. Slade removed his armour and prayed for Robin’s sake that he wasn’t attempting an ambush. Leading him into this particular direction was exciting, and Slade had nothing but high hopes for what he would now be given. Taking that away…. it wasn’t a smart move. But Robin wasn’t playing games. As soon as Slade said he was ready, he got a gift. 

“Ta-da!” Robin said, jumping out to show off a lacy black lingerie. 

It strapped under where his breasts would have been if he were a girl, then over the top, successfully hiding his nipples just because of the fit. The skin between them was exposed, and there was only a thin band over the nipples. Both sides joined in the middle and near the nipple there was a U shaped metal bar. The underwear were just as riske: they were nothing but two thick straps joined in the middle with a U shaped bar, and one thicker pouch where he was bundled up, balls tight. Slade could just see the tip of his ready cock peeking out from that U. 

Robin gave a showy turn an something like a giggle, and Slade smiled at him. “That looks comfortable, pet.” Slade said. 

Robin nodded, “I’ve always liked lace. Sometimes I wear that for panties in my civvies. Gets me all hot and bothered.” He admitted, blushing only a little (to his credit), and Slade took a mental note of that. He’d have to get the boy some nice panties and then take him out. Knowing that he was wearing them wold be enough to work Slade up as well. 

“I’ve seen you don them once or twice before you masterbated.” Slade said as if this were a fact as cool as Robin’s favorite cereal. 

“You’re pretty thorough, so I’m not surprised.” 

“Mmm. Give me that turn again.” Robin obeyed. “You know what would look good is some wings or something flowing in the back.” Slade remarked. “Other than that, I’d say it’s a good choice. And where did you get it?” 

“I ordered it online.” Robin said. “Remember?” 

“Ah. ‘I’m getting you a present…’ I was eager to see what you were buying, but I thought it would be a bit more dangerous.” 

“Are you not eager to see it now?” 

“More so, I daresay.” 

Robin smiled. He cat crawled seductively up the bed, over Slade’s frame. “I’ve been wanting a cock all day…” 

“You’ve one between your legs, Boy.” 

“I have to admit it’s somewhat different than having one I can put inside of me.” Robin said with a dazzling smile. Oh, he was so flirtatious today… 

Slade put his hand on Robin’s cool cheek and rubbed it back into his hair, caressing him gently. Robin nuzzled into the touch. In a sudden act of generosity, Slade decided to give away his power for the moment. “Touch to your heart’s content, Robin.” he said. 

Exited by this prospect, Robin pulled Slade’s pants down. He also removed the shirt, both of them slowly, as if he had hours to please his master. Usually Slade didn’t go for foreplay, but today he was relaxed and had invited Robin to have fun, and Robin went for foreplay very much. 

He ran one hand up Slade’s strong chest, pausing at his heart. “What I wouldn’t give to see you dressed up, Master Slade…” He moaned. 

“That could be arranged.” Slade replied. 

“Mmmm… Master…” Robin whispered, terribly aroused by this fantasy. He rubbed his bulge against Slade’s stomach, leaving little streaks of precum there as he kissed Slade long and languid. 

Slade let himself harden but didn’t move, letting Robin make the choices for once. Next, his Little Bird decided to suck him like a lollipop, up and down and side to side, clearly enjoying what he was doing. “Is this why you need a cock other than your own? You seem more than happy to suck yourself off most times.” 

“Mmm I will but it’s much better to have you in front of me. The position isn’t as awkward or difficult.” Robin said in reply. He went right back to sucking. 

After some time he decided to move up, and he pulled the lingerie off his bulge, adding Slade’s meat inside, though it didn’t entirely fit. “That gave me an idea.” He said. With the grace and ease of an acrobat, Robin moved forward until his nose was pressed up against Slade’s lengthier dick. He licked and sucked both of them in turn, their cocks straining against the lace of the lingerie. 

It wasn’t long before Robin was uncurling, though. “Master Slade, let me put it in, please…” 

“Whatever you want, Robin.” Slade told him. 

Whining very gently, Robin prepared himself quickly and popped Slade’s erection from the lingerie. He disappeared but for a second to fetch one of Slade’s silk ropes, which he strung from the hoop above them. He pulled himself up so he was straddling Slade and rested on the tip, slowly lowering himself, using the ropes. Slade grinned at his innovation. Using his legs and arms together, Robin began to pump. 

It was two or three minutes of moaning and cooing before Robin was dripping. He was really working himself on the prostrate, and was about to cum. He blushed as he made his request. “Master Slade….?” 

“Yes, Robin?” 

“Will you… would you…suck me off?” 

“Hm. Interesting request.” 

“Please swallow me…” Robin said, and shivered. 

“You didn’t need to ask. I’m at your command… for now.” 

Gratefully, Robin lifted himself off of Slade’s lap and moved his hips to place himself on Slade’s tongue. Slade surprised him by wrapping his arms around Robin’s waist to suck him, hard. The pressure was so extreme that Robin came in mere seconds. Slade swallowed two loads before he came off. Robin collapsed onto Slade’s body and lay there, spent. Slade shimmied off Robin’s panties. As Robin fell into sleep, Slade smelled and licked the lace. At last he put it over his cock and rubbed expertly until he was cumming quite hard. 

He chuckled, not bothering to clean up, and tossed the panties to the side. Readjusting so he was laying down with Robin on top of him, perfectly small for his age, Slade fell asleep as well.


	19. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny drabble. I’m satisfied with it though.  
> Kinktober biting, Sladin Week "Possessive"

Robin was working on the computer, doing some recon, when his Master came in. He stood at attention, something new Slade was doing, and Slade told him to be at ease. Robin sat down again and went to click on something when he felt the presence of Slade over his shoulder. He paused, then continued what he was doing, trying to ignore Slade, but it was impossible. He was charging the air between them with sexual tension so palatable that Robin could almost feel him touching his skin. He wasn’t even in uniform, rather wearing a tank top, and he was sure Slade was going to touch him eventually. 

At last, after thirty or so distracted seconds, Slade removed his mask and set it next to the mouse in Robin’s hand. Oh. Great. Suddenly he felt Slade’s lips and soon after that his teeth sinking into his shoulder. He winced but didn’t pull away. Slade continued to sink his teeth into Robin’s skin until Robin cried out. Then he let go. “Mmmm, Little Bird… my apprentice… my… pet.” He put his arms possessively around Robin, who didn’t respond except to drop his hand from what he was doing. “Who do you belong to?” 

Robin grit his teeth to answer. “You, Master Slade.” 

“I want to hear you say it.” Slade whispered directly in his ear. He bit the lobe, this time comparatively gentle. 

“I belong to you, Master Slade.” Robin said. 

“And who do you serve?” 

“I serve you, Master Slade.” Robin replied. 

“And who can take you?” 

Robin flushed with anger and embarrassment, but he knew what was expected. “Only you may take me, Master Slade.” 

“Good… good. We’ll be getting some help. A small militia. Do not hesitate to kill if they touch what belongs to me.” 

No way is Robin doing that, of course, but he will go so far as to mention it to Slade if things get out of hand. He doesn’t need any more creeps taking advantage of his situation. “Yes Master Slade.” He said all the same. 

Slade moved to the other shoulder and hovered there for a moment, choosing the perfect spot. Soon he was biting into the crook of Robin’s neck, marking him so deep he bled. He licked the blood from his teeth and mouth as Robin made noises of contained pain. “Remember what we discussed when you see the bruise and the scar of this.” 

“Yes, Master Slade.” 

“Good boy.”


	20. Brand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branding for kinktober. I accidentally switched this one with the shotgunning one for teacher/student. Go read that one if you’re looking for the prompt. This one really follows the Force series.

As Robin was doing his daily rounds of training with weights, Slade walked in on him doing pull ups. He wasn’t wearing much, but clothes had never seemed a deterrent to Slade in any case. Robin stopped and dropped to the floor. He bowed before Slade as was expected, hoping to avoid another … “situation.” 

Slade dismissed him. “Today I was thinking about loyalty, Robin.” 

Slade said nothing else, so Robin replied. “Master?” 

“Yours is being hard won, Robin, but it will be won.” This time it was Robin that was silent. “I think it’s time you bore my mark to show it, however.” 

“I wear the uniform, Master Slade. That does not make me loyal to you.” 

“Precisely my point, in fact.” 

“There is nothing you could do-”

“Oh, I’m well aware that you are far from gracing me with true loyalty, but for now, I can think of something that will act as… an incentive… to never return to your past life.” 

Robin took a deep breath to steady himself. 

“Take off your clothing.” 

Robin’s heart dropped into his stomach. Again? This was the third time in a day that Slade had raped him. Still, Robin knew better than to disagree. He immediately removed everything he was wearing except the mask. Slade still hadn’t made him remove it. 

“Follow me.” 

Headed for the bedroom, naturally. But when they arrived, Robin was mildly confused by Slade’s final destination. He didn’t fear a sweating, dirty Robin for sure, and a mild work out like that was probably not going to bother him. So why was Slade getting in the shower?

Robin thought he would cut him when Slade produced a razor. It wouldn’t have been the weirdest thing Slade had done to him. Somehow he couldn’t bring himself to fight back, knowing it would be even worse. But Slade didn’t cut him. 

Instead he shaved Robin’s back and stomach, his thighs, his legs… anything that might have the slightest bit of hair on it was shaved. 

They towelled off well, head to toe, making sure not a drop was left on his body. It wasn’t like Slade to wait this long or to engage in foreplay. Robin was thoroughly confused by the time he was asked to lay down on the bed. Slade restrained him, as usual. 

Slade exited the room and returned with a case and two masks. He fixed one around his own mouth and nose and the other, which contained a gag, around Robin’s. 

That was when Slade opened the case with him. Casually, as if nothing were amiss, he began to piece together something Robin recognized immediately- a blowtorch. Something clicked and Robin panicked, trying to squirm, but he was held tight. He tried to tell Slade to stop, but the gag mask was preventing it. Slade reached back into the case and produced a long metal rod with an insignia on it: Slade’s S. Robin had been right- it was a brand. 

Tears came this time. He fought and tried to speak as Slade heated the brand with a cool expression, the blowtorch steady in his hand. “Don’t fret, Robin. Branding is all the rage right now. Like a tattoo.” 

Robin shook his head fiercely, tears in his eyes, but Slade ignored him at first. The blowtorch went off. “Who do you belong to, Robin?” 

“OO! OO!” 

“That’s right, me. And now I’m going to prove it.” 

“OH! PEAS!” 

“Oh, Robin. I thought you would have learned by now that begging just turns. me. on.” Slade looked down and, with meticulous aim, he speared the brand into the skin just over Robin’s hip-bone. Robin screamed. 

The branding lasted only a second or two, but when Slade surveyed the mark, he was pleased with the way it had scared. He covered it with water again and began to bandage it. Robin’s body dropped from it’s tensed position and he began to breath deeply, trying to manage the pain. Slade rolled out some cellophane and began to wrap the entirety of the waist with it. Then he applied medical tape and stepped back to survey his work, removing the mask. 

“It’s still a big putrid in here. I’m leaving your mask on for now. Do you need anything? Water? A blanket?” Robin sobbed, but couldn’t answer. Slade ran one hand through Robin’s soft hair and packed up his tools in silence. Then he said, “I shall return soon to untie you and remove your mask. Rest, apprentice.” And he walked out of the door.


	21. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forced marriage for Sladin, stockings for Kinktober. Stand alone.

Wedding Bells. Slade didn’t think he’d be hearing them again in his lifetime, or, at least, not pertaining to him. But he had an obsession with his Little Bird that he’d never had with anyone else, and that warranted at least something to show his devotion. 

Robin wasn’t convinced. Well, he had been convinced to play the part, but not convinced that Slade was the perfect one for him. He would come to like it, Slade knew. 

Slade had, however, gone through a lot to get him there. Drugged, just in case, but lightly. The button on his wrist under that damned tuxedo. He was wearing it for the first time in a long time. But Robin wasn’t planning on making a scene. As far as he was concerned, wether he and Slade were legally married or not was the least of his problems. He wasn’t even going to try to tell the priest he was being forced. But if that button hadn’t been there… perhaps…. maybe…. 

Slade wore it. He flashed it to Robin as he walked down the isle, fully decked out. Slade hadn’t dressed him, but he had chosen what Robin would be wearing. As he showed it off to Robin, he’d said, “Barely eighteen and already a bride. Lucky you.” 

Robin had said absolutely nothing. 

He kind of liked the stockings, though. They were white, to match, of course, but extremely… hookerish. They were fishnet and seemed to Robin to have some from Slutty Brides magazine, with a hole for fucking in the back, and everything. You couldn’t see them under the dress, though. Robin knew exactly what they were for. Again, if Slade wanted to fuck him in a wedding dress, that was the least of his issues. 

He sighed the papers. He dressed. He walked down the isle. He met Slade at the altar and he didn’t need Slade’s warning look to say “I do.” 

“And do you, Slade Wilson, take Richard Grayson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, til death do you part?” 

“I do.” 

“You may kiss.” 

Slade bent down and for one terrible second he thought for certain that Richard would refuse, but then he was kissing Slade. All the better for him. Slade would have had to kill a priest. In a church, no less. 

 

No one had been at the ceremony, of course, but that didn’t stop Slade from taking him out to a limo and half-way across town to stop in front of a hotel of extravagance and go inside to the bridal suit. 

“You look stunning.” Slade said as soon as they were inside. It was the first words he had spoken all day other than “I do.” Robin just looked at him curiously. 

“Why this?” He had to ask. 

Slade grinned at him, removing his coat. “Why not?” 

“It’s trouble. I could have made a scene.” 

“And you know what could have happened.” 

“Besides the point. Why… this…? Why treat me as your equal in something?” 

“Believe it or not, I do love you, Richard.” 

“You really believe that, don’t you?” 

“I know it.”

Robin sighed and went to take off his dress. 

“Ah, ah, ah… leave it on. I want to dazzle you.” 

“May I ask something, since it’s my wedding day?” 

“You’ve already asked a lot.” Slade said, crossing his arms. 

“This isn’t a question. It’s a request.” 

“Go on.” 

“Can’t we not… rush? It’s always so… wham, bam, ‘thanks for the lay Little Bird.’” 

Slade chuckled. “Very well, then.” He went to the stereo and turned it on, fiddling with the dial until it tuned into a slow song. “May I have this dance, my bride?” 

That hadn’t been what he’d meant, but Richard couldn’t see why not. It wasn’t going to hurt him. He took Slade’s hand and Slade took his waste. “I think Richard Wilson has a nice ring to it.” Slade remarked. 

“You said so before.” 

“Did I?” 

“Twice. Once when you gave me the ring, once when you gave me the dress.” 

“Do you like them?” 

“They’re fine. It’s you I’m confused by.” 

“I know, Little Bird. You’re not taking this very seriously.” 

“You’ve taken everything else. My virginity was more important to me, actually.” 

“Oh?” 

“You know you didn’t ask, right?” 

“Should I have?” 

“Should you have or would you have gotten a yes?” 

“I think you know.” 

“Then no, you wouldn’t have.” 

Slade turned him and caught him again, then stopped abruptly. “Don’t say dangerous things, my Pet.” He said, then began to dance again. 

“And you call it love?” 

“If you felt what I do, you would too. Don’t assume that because I won’t let you go, that means I don’t love you. You occupy my mind and my soul.” 

“That’s called obsession.” 

“We aren’t going to agree on this, are we?” 

“Nope.” 

“Perhaps we should table this conversation.” 

“Before you get angry?” 

“Before you loose your appetite for my body.” 

“That… will still be there.” Robin admitted. Slade smiled at him. 

A final turn, and the song ended. It was clearly a classical station, because something just as beautiful picked up again. Slade ran one hand through Robin’s hair, then lifted him bridal style and carried him to the bed, where he set him down. 

“I promise… no wham bam.” Slade said, getting up to close the curtains. 

“I’d appreciate that.” 

“Why, though, if this means nothing to you?” Slade asked. He lit some candles near the extravagant bed. 

“Oh, it’s always my preference. It’s just… not yours.” 

“True enough.” Slade climbed on top of him. He kissed him long and slow, thorough. Richard let out a little moan. “Would you like a glass of wine?” 

“No…” Richard said, stretching out, comfortable on the bed. 

Slade made a noise of assent, then ran his hands over the dresses’ fabric. He kissed Richard again, then moved to his neck to decorate it with hickies. Hard in the tiny panties he was wearing under his fish-net tights, Richard wiggled and writhed. Slade really knew how to work his tongue just right, after all. 

Slade didn’t undress him. He ran his hands over the dress, under it, and all about Richard’s bared skin, getting a feel for the fit. “It’s a beautiful piece.” Slade said. 

“If you keep it together, we can use it again.” Richard suggested. Slade gave him an interested moan. 

“Do you like the stockings?” 

“Yeah, they’re sexy.” 

“Good.” Slade said. “I special ordered them for you.” Slade lifted the dress and felt around the garter, which was blue-rimmed. Taking it gently in his teeth, he pulled down, watching it make bumps as it slid down the stockings. When he got it over Robin’s high heals, he threw it behind him. Richard didn’t succeed in making himself not laugh, but Slade didn’t seem bothered. He was kissing Richard’s feet as he removed the high heals he was wearing. Next he undid his tie. 

“Can I have a strip tease?” 

“Don’t push your luck.” 

Slade kissed up Robin’s legs, occasionally licking or biting, moaning as he enjoyed the white fish-net decorating his dark skin. Slade palmed Robin and Robin moaned sensually. Slade replied with his own moan, needy and guttural. His lips were there next, through fish net and lace, wetting the area. He lifted Robin’s legs and grabbed the thong’s back, pulling it up so he could tongue Robin’s tight little ass. 

He enjoyed this for quiet some time because Robin was making the most delicious noises. First he was moaning, then whining, and soon he was also bucking down, trying to make Slade’s tongue go deeper or faster. But Slade was taking his request seriously. No rushing. The candles were half melted by the time Slade stopped pawing, licking, tasting, touching, and sucking. 

Fist he had licked his ass, then moved to his cock until the material was soaked through. Then he had gone to their kitchenette and retrieved a knife, which he used to cut the stockings and thong so he would reach Richard’s cock. “Was that necessary?” 

“We can buy more of them.” Slade replied, leaving the question unanswered. 

Finally he had sucked Robin until he was almost ready, then felt him. Robin didn’t mind. The best part for him was just being hard and ready. 

Slade had moved back down the stockings, kissing and licking. Then he had let the dress fall and taken his arms, biting the gloves to get them off. He had sucked on each finger, tasting him fully, and kissed up his arms. 

He showered Robin with kisses on his face and neck, making him giggle, until at last he came to rest. “I’m hard as a stone, Richard. Permission to continue? Did I scratch your itch?” 

“Yeah I guess you did.” 

“Lovely.” Slade said. He prepped Robin quickly and then slide inside, bunching the dress up. God that was good. He fucked him slowly, though, keeping his promise to the fullest, edging them both until they were tortured with how hard they were. Richard came completely by accident. Slade didn’t pull back enough and hit his prostrate, forcing him to cum. Slade followed soon after, speeding up now that Robin was gasping and whitening his dress even further. He lifted Robin’s stocking-ed feet in the air as he came, enjoying the look of him in that dress. Then he pulled out and finished cumming on his cock and ass, painting him. 

Slade took the time to strip them both and blow out the candles before he settled in next to Robin. “Sleeping?” He asked. No reply. Hm. Slade compared their rings, which he had replaced after removing their gloves. They matched, and Slade liked that. He pushed himself up next to Robin, and was soon dreaming.


	22. Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty extreme stuff here. Slade demands that Robin stick his tongue, then his cock into his pee hole and forskin. No, you read that right, and Yes, it IS possible. Urethral play and inflation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days early cause ummm I'm not done with tomorrow's and I just want to get this one up there to buy time lol   
> Tags: Docking, urethral play, forskin play, cum sharing, cum eating, swallowing, blow jobs, underage, pedophilia, small cock, monster cock, inflation, rape and torture mention.

Robin had been cleaning the floors with a toothbrush for most of the day, Slade lording over him, and he was tired. But he knew more was coming. When Slade got like this, power-hungry and controlling, there always was. Every time the thought crossed his mind, Robin shivered. Torture, probably. Rape for sure. So it was with a heavy heart that Robin stood when Slade demanded it. 

He paced over Robin’s work for a while. He had disappeared about an hour ago, but Robin knew better than to slack off. The more to his specifications Robin acted, the better he was treated in general. 

“Very well, follow me.” Slade said. Robin didn’t sigh or act up. He was learning quickly what kind of horrors actions such as that encouraged Slade to enact upon him. And he was determined to avoid them if he could. 

When Slade reached the throne room, Robin knew what was in store. He hated more than anything that he almost couldn’t wait. If it weren’t for the constant torture he had faced with Slade…

Slade dropped his armour and shirked off his pants to reveal his cock, which was… frankly, it was usually huge. But this seemed to transcend girth. He sat on the throne and without forplay, he said, “Put your tongue inside.” 

Robin dropped to his knees without question, a little in awe. He put out his tongue and used the tip to play with Slade’s urethra a bit, unsure what he meant. “Inside.” Slade demanded. Robin pushed and Slade opened right up, his urethra big enough to take Robin’s tip. “Yes, harder!” Slade commanded, his fingers gripping the side of the throne. “Put your whole tongue inside!” Robin pushed further and Slade kept taking until Robin’s entire tongue was pushed up his hole and foreskin. 

Fuck, it’s like a flesh-light! Robin through wildly, tongue-fucking Slade’s pee-hole as Slade grabbed his hair and pushed him forward. He spread his legs still wider, practically begging for more, and Robin felt a surge of power and control he hadn’t experienced in some time. Suddenly Slade pulled back on his hair and Robin’s tongue slid out. 

“As much as I love you drinking my cum, Robin, I’m in the mood for something special. Stand.” Robin stood, thinking how unfair it was that he hadn’t gotten to play more with that enormous hole. He didn’t know if it was normal, but he pictured himself frantically looking it up later. How many men could actually take a whole tongue in there and love it? And Slade surely hadn’t been this thick before… 

Slade sat Robin on the table next, high enough up that their cocks were even now, at least in height. In length and thickness, Robin was sorely lacking. “Tell me Robin,” Slade said as if reading his mind, “Do you ever feel upset about your size?” 

“Interesting question while you’re getting off on it, Master Slade.” Robin replied dryly. 

Slade ignored it. “Do you?” 

“Of course.” 

“Don’t, My Pet. I’ll show you one of the things I love so much about a small cock like yours.” Slade took Robin in hand and, to his utter shock, began to push him inside of his own forskin, little by little, docking until he was literally inside his pee hole at the tip. Slade thrust forward gently and Robin lost it, laying back on the table. He heard Slade chuckle, then all he could listen to was the wet sound of his cock fucking Slade’s. Soon Robin was coming, and Slade moaned louder than he’d ever heard him. “You like-this- Little- Bird?” he panted. 

“Oh, god, oh, god, Master Slade that’s- how are you-?” He was cumming so hard now that he lost his vision from the intensity. Slade pumped himself a few more times, then he was spilling out, filling Robin’s foreskin with his seed. When he pulled away it all dribbled out of both of their uncut cocks until Robin was moaning just from watching it. 

“Suck on it.” Slade said, and Robin hardly needed an invitation. He swallowed as much as he could and Slade pushed the rest of the way, choking him on his meat. “Chew that! Swallow it! Good boy, Robin…. My Little Bird, My Pet, my little cock-slut, chew me, chew me-“ Robin had never quite heard Slade go this far. His throat was taking all it could and his eyes were burning with tears for several minutes as Slade moaned and talked dirty to him. He finally came again, choking Robin further. But he wouldn’t let him up. He forced Robin down until Robin felt he would throw up, made him take everything. “There better not be a drop left on that cock when you come off.” He threatened when he let go of Robin’s hair. Robin nodded a little, indicating his understanding. Then, sucking hard as he could to milk Slade of every drop, he came off the enormous member and swallowed the remainder of cum on his tongue. 

Slade bent and kissed him passionately, then dropped between Robin’s legs. As soon as he came, Slade sucked it all into his mouth and came up to feed Robin. The kiss was messy with jizz and spit, and Slade left Robin’s cum in his mouth when they parted. “Eat it.” Slade said, his voice dangerous and heated. Robin swallowed, then licked as much of his mess as he could away from his and Slade’s lips. 

Slade stayed there for a while, both of them panting hard, then he said “My, my, Robin. Do that well from now on and you may just avoid torture entirely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I love the thought of Slade torturing Robin. It’s so… powerful.


	23. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collaring- Sladin week.   
> Bondage- Kinktober.  
> Follows the Self-Care series.

This one was Robin’s request, and this is how Robin liked it. Tied from the ceiling, hanging, exposed, his cock in a cage, balls bunched up. 

This one was Slade’s request, and this is how Slade liked it. A soft leather collar, black, with an orange S dangling from it, the inscription in orange reading “Property of Slade Wilson” around the base of it. 

Mixed, it was such a good effect that Slade did something uncharacteristic of himself and spent the first hour just taking pictures. 

Robin wasn’t bored with this, especially since Slade kept taking the time to pause, run his fingers gently over smooth skin or through soft hair. He kept kissing Robin in exposed places, almost always where he knew he was sensitive. His feet, his ass, his neck, and his waist… Ah, Slade knew him so well. But mostly it was the rope and the struggling that was turning Dick on. 

When Slade finished with his photos, he set the camera aside and stalked to Robin like a predator. He surveyed the situation again, despite that he had spent a lot of time doing that already, and then paused, twirling Robin slowly until he was facing away from him, his cock in front of him. Slade made a noise of interest and then Robin felt his warm tongue begin to caress him gently over the metal bars. 

It was absolute heaven… no expectations… no cares. Slade had even told him he didn’t have to come tonight. Robin loved his birthday. 

He enjoyed Slade’s tongue, becoming excruciatingly pent up for what Slade was offering (Release). He didn’t want it (Almost). He could stay this way, swelled up and ready at any second, and Slade, hard- probably harder than he was- teasing him. 

Slade finally let up and began to trace his skin with a moist tongue. He was so hard himself by then that his erection was standing straight out, no drooping. His balls were tight and his skin was crawling with pleasure, as if he were on fire. He kept imagining the things he would have Robin do to him when he was down, and quelling the thought with a firm, logical “This is Robin’s day… his …gift.” He said nothing, though, until he had finished lavishing Robin’s body with his tongue. 

“May I cum.” He asked Robin, cool, no semblance of a question in his voice. 

“No.” Robin replied, too quick, as if he had been waiting for Slade to ask this particular question. 

He was enjoying this a bit too much. 

Slade checked the time. Better to let Robin down, before this became truly uncomfortable for him. He went on, slowly lowering him, untying him, and of course kissing him. He sucked his cock off and on as soon as the cage was off, secretly hoping Robin would cum on accident. But his Little Bird was anything but quick. He let Slade praise his body without so much as a moan of reward for him. 

How cruel. 

Slade massaged him next, giving special attention to Robin’s thighs and ass, but not too much… not giving himself away, he was sure. Here, Robin did at least moan, though. He was giving Slade a lot of beautiful sounds that Slade wished he were recording. Ah, well, he could always offer a little happy ending to Robin when he wanted him some other night. 

“Happy Birthday, Little Bird.” Slade whispered in his ear at last. He backed off. 

“Thank you, Master.” 

“May I-”

“Nope.” What a shit-eating grin. Little cunt. 

Robin stretched out like a cat and took a long drink of the provided water on the night stand. Then he buried himself in blankets and pillows and fell asleep, leaving Slade standing like a sentry. 

After about fifteen minutes, Slade inquired, “Little Bird?” No response. He stalked off into the bathroom to finish himself, imagining unnecessarily cruel punishments for Robin. But he wouldn’t let himself give into them completely. No, Robin would not be punished for this. It was his reward, for being the blessing Slade had needed in his life. Just for existing. 

When Slade finished he went into the room and watched Robin dozing for a while, listing to his breathing. Then he snuggled up next to him in bed and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's Kinktober and Sladin week, ya'll! Be sure to check out my other stuff if you like Sladin, Batfam ships, Maxvid, Danvid, Clex, or Luthor incest!


	24. Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade refuses to excuse Robin from the table. That is, until he wets himself, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no sex in this chapter, but it’s certainly sexy if you like breaking and dominance. And watersports.
> 
> Tags: Watersports, Omorashi, pee denial, pee holding, pee permission, dominance, infantilisation, diapers, oh yes Slade is going all the way on this one, crying, breaking, rape mention, torture mention
> 
> I actually thought of this one while writing “Trigger.” Slade’s very regimented, and everything Robin does in the Force series needs permission from him. So what if when Robin requested to move, Slade simply said no?

Simply put, Robin has not had an acceptable attitude towards his master. Slade’s punishments are never without purpose, and he has been finding himself reprimanding Robin more and more. Naturally Slade is entertaining some of his own personal kinks with his punishments, but this doesn’t mean Robin doesn’t deserve to be punished. Maybe someday he will relish Slade’s attention, even do what he wants when it’s painful for him, but for now, Robin is ungrateful, resentful, and rude. 

Slade wonders if he should go for the button next time. It’s been enough time and the nanobots are capable of distinguishing from signals. He could kill one, slowly, Robin chained down, to prove he is serious, he muses. 

He and Robin are at dinner, but in many ways it is akin to eating across from a brick wall. Five months. Slade had hoped to make more progress than this. However, he can’t deny he’s been shaming Robin at every available opportunity. It doesn’t seem to work, is all. 

Robin finishes his meal and asks to be excused, but Slade doesn’t hear him at first. He’s lost in thought. He’s specifically thinking of things he hasn’t tried, and the list in his head is running short. “Slade. SLADE,” is what wakes him from his reverie. 

Slade looks at him slowly. It doesn’t matter what proceeded this tone. It simply isn’t acceptable. 

“May I be excused?” It’s hardly even a question, and the tone is akin to Grant’s when he was a teenager. 

“Absolutely not, Robin.” 

Robin clears his throat. He usually has to try this request at least twice, so it’s not surprising for Slade to hear it a second time. “May I be excused, Master Slade?” 

“No.” 

Third times the charm. Robin puts on a sweeter tone, less edge and more politeness. “Master Slade, may I please be excused?” 

“I didn’t say ‘try again,’ Robin. I said ‘no.’” Slade goes back to his potato and Robin sits there for some time feeling annoyed. He breaths and practices mindfulness of his body, trying to keep Slade clear form his thoughts. He finally calms himself just as Slade is finishing and Wintergreen is whisking their plates away. “You’re dismissed, Wintergreen.” 

“Yes, sir.” He moves out of the room with all the grace of every good butler. 

Slade stands and turns to go. Robin renews his request, “Master Slade, maybe I please be excused?” Slade doesn’t pause before he answers, because Robin’s request has given him the exact idea he had needed. Robin needs to be punished, and he knows how. 

“No, you may not.” 

Robin is burning with anger now, which has been compounding with each passing day. Every rape, every torture, every order, every threat… it’s building. But he bottles it. He keeps it down because he knows the stakes. Then Slade is gone. Robin sits there in the dark, because the lights have gone out. He waits. 

He is still waiting when Slade comes back, and though it feels like hours, Robin’s not sure how long it has been. He needs to go to the bathroom, though. As soon as Slade reappears, he tries again. Clearing his throat, he says “Master Slade, may I make a request?” 

“You may make one.” Slade says. 

“May I please be excused from the table, Master Slade?” 

“No.” 

Robin simmers. He watches Slade go around the room, gathering some things from the drawers off to the left of Robin, and then leave. Great. How much longer is he expected to sit here? He tries to focus on something, anything, other than his bladder as the hours pass. He actually counts one hour, the entire hour, so he knows it’s been longer than that. Situation dire, he even considers just shooting off to the bathroom. But Slade will know. He has to make a case first. 

At last Slade reenters, and starts opening drawers and putting things back. 

“Master Slade?” 

“Yes, Apprentice.” 

“May I please go to the bathroom, Master Slade? I really need to go. I’ll come right back.” 

Slade chuckles. Ah, so his Little Bird needs a restroom? He should have figured this would be the first thing Robin would ask for. “Do you know why you are sitting here, Apprentice?” 

Robin will say anything to be excused to the bathroom, so he provides, “I’ve been… disrespectful. I’m sorry, Master Slade.” 

“You’re only sorry to be punished, Robin.” Slade says, a threat in his voice. 

“I promise I will do better.” 

“You certainly will. But you may not be excused.” 

“Master Slade, please. I’m going to- to-”

“Finish you sentences, Robin.” 

Robin’s face is deep red as he mumbles, barely above a whisper, “I’m going to wet myself.” 

“Perhaps you will learn something, Little Bird.” Robin’s eyes widen with the realisation that Slade wants him to do this. He wants him to pee in this chair and sit in his stink, proving that Slade has absolute control of him. “Robin, if you get up from this spot, if you stand, if you move this chair from it’s location, I won’t hesitate any longer to press this button.” Slade motions with his wrist. “Consider yourself in…” He tilts his head as if thinking, then says, “time-out.” 

Slade leaves, and Robin tries to hold back tears. He succeeds for now. He’s so embarrassed, but he knows can’t stop himself from doing the inevitable. His body will give, eventually, but Robin is not a quitter. 

He tries every trick he knows. He focuses his breathing, he holds his breath for an extended time, he distracts himself with pain. He’s never hurt himself on purpose before. It feels so foreign. He’s sure Slade is watching through the cameras, so he refuses to break down, even when it happens. 

When he pees his pants, it feels like bliss. He almost sobs, not because of the loss of control, but for joy of release. He totally empties himself, head down on the table, encased in his arms. He can’t hold back anymore no matter what he does, but it doesn’t stop the white hot embarrassment from sinking in a moment later. He’s devastated. He doesn’t cry. 

Slade returns the next morning, when the light creeps in through the windows. “Given the situation, I’ve told Wintergreen to steer clear this morning.” This sight is for my eyes only. 

Robin managed some sleep, but the smell of his waste is strong and he kept waking up from almost falling off the chair. He stares into the wall, unable to look Slade in the eye, and says “Master Slade, may I please-”

“No, Robin.” 

Robin closes his eyes. Why, why? Didn’t Slade get what he’d wanted? 

Slade continues, “You have not repented. You only say what you think I wish to hear.” Slade sets a dish of eggs, bacon, toast, and fried tomatoes in front of Robin along with a glass of water. When he sees it, all Robin can think about is shitting himself. He sobs once, but stops himself. “Eat.” Slade says, and he leaves.

Robin knows what will happen if he doesn’t eat. Slade is punishing him now for being ‘ungrateful,’ of course, which means Robin will be punished even more cruelly for outright disobedience. He eats slowly. It’s not like he’s pressed for time. At around noon, Slade returns for the dish, but he doesn’t give Robin anything else but more water. Robin says nothing. He knows he can’t convince Slade, after all. 

The next hour Robin wets himself again. He doesn’t fight as hard this time. He just lets it happen. He knows he’s defeated already. What’s the point of holding onto pride? With this thought, he finally cries, burring his head in his arms like before. He lets all his aggravation and despair out at once, practically screaming, sobbing so hard he looses his breath- that hasn’t happened since he was a child. He goes until his feelings are waisted. Then he merely sits, silent, staring at the wall in front of him. 

The next day is a repetition of the last one. He sits, Slade brings him two meals only, and he eats, growing more and more uncomfortable each time.

Soon Robin needs to use the bathroom again, but this time it’s not so easy. He could wet himself again with no problem. It’s happened four, maybe five times. But this… he can’t do this. He knows he’s got a rash rubbed into him from sitting in his own piss, and he’s in pain from holding himself back so much. He sobs a few times, but he has no tears left. He has only one chance to convince Slade to let him up before the inevitable. He’s going to try a different tactic. 

Slade brings dinner with him. “Master Slade…” Robin whispers. 

“This better be good.” Slade says with an edge to his voice. He slams the food down on the table. 

“Thank you.” 

“Interesting start. What are you thanking me for, Robin?” 

“Thank you for… everything. You gave me everything and I’ve given only spite back.” 

“Still saying what you think I’d like to hear, Robin?” 

“Maybe. But it’s true, Master Slade.” Robin looks so broken like this. Slade likes it. “I understand now that you can’t let me up. I have to prove myself first. Please, Master, tell me what to do. Tell me what you would like….” Robin’s eyes swivel to Slade at last. Reaching for his Master’s touch, he hesitates. Finally, he lays both hands on Slade’s hips and moves his head to rest on his waist. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” He begins to cry again, as a means of begging for mercy, and he only sobs harder when Slade places one hand on his head. Apparently he wasn’t as wasted of tears as he had thought. 

“There, there, Little Bird. You’ve done well for the day. Eat, then you may be excused. And don’t scarf your food. I’m sure you’re working to prevent yourself from shitting at this point, but trust me, things could be so much worse had you not surrendered your pride.” 

Robin nods, and he begins to eat. He tries to go slowly, but Slade says nothing about his speed. When he stands, his legs feel like jelly. “Thank you, Master Slade.” He says, sniffling. He goes straight to the bathroom. 

After a minute, Slade knocks on the door. “Come to my room when you finish, Apprentice.” He hears the response, so goes to his room. He takes out baby powder and a diaper, chuckles to himself. Oh yes, he needs to see how serious Robin is. And if he enjoys the sting of shame from him, it doesn’t mean Robin didn’t deserve this. Not at all. Robin enters and Slade gestures to the bed, but says nothing. Robin has cleaned up, he sees. There’s a shower in every bathroom in Slade’s house, so he isn’t surprised. 

“Feet up.” Slade says. He lightly pats baby powder on Robin, who winces. His behind is sore and red speckled, the result of sitting in his own mess for a few days. It’s amazing he kept himself from shitting for so long. “I’m afraid underwear won’t do, Robin. This will be softer on you, for now.” 

“Whatever you wish, Master Slade.” Robin says tonelessly. 

“Robin,” Robin looks at him now. “Don’t make me break you again. I can promise you next time I will not show mercy.” 

“Yes, Master Slade. T-Thank you. I know… you’re… you’re only being kind now.” 

“Good.” Slade closes the diaper. “I know you’ve had precious little sleep. Rest now.” 

“Yes, Master Slade. Thank you.” 

Slade runs a hand through Robin’s hair and watches his eyes flutter shut. “Mmm. Much better, Little Bird. Much better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


End file.
